<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Business as usual by Caroaimezoe</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498204">Business as usual</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe'>Caroaimezoe</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Criminals, Alternate Universe - Yakuza, Assassination, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, Kinks, M/M, Necrophilia Implied, Prostitution, References to Depression, Turtlecest (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-03-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 17:08:52</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>65,448</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22498204</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Caroaimezoe/pseuds/Caroaimezoe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Entry for @Sherenelle, about her Yakuza AU for the Show your Love event.<br/>What if the turtles weren’t ninja but Yakuza?<br/>!!~~Winner in the TMNTAdult Fanfiction Competition 2020: BEST MULTICHAPTER 1st Place; ~~!!<br/>!~~Winner in the TMNTAdult Fanfiction Competition 2020: MOST EXCITING ACTION/ADVENTURE 2ndPlace; ~~!!<br/>!!~~Winner in the TMNTAdult Fanfiction Competition 2020: FUNNIEST LEWD COMEDY 1st Place; ~~!!<br/>!!~~Winner in the TMNTAdult Fanfiction Competition 2020: MOST COMPELLING AU 2nd Place; ~~!!<br/>!!~~Winner in the TMNTAdult Fanfiction Competition 2020: SEXIEST RAPHAEL 2nd Place; ~~!!<br/>!!~~Winner in the TMNTAdult Fanfiction Competition 2020: SEXIEST DONATELLO 2nd Place; ~~!!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Donatello/Leonardo (TMNT), Donatello/Leonardo/Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT), Donatello/Raphael (TMNT), Leonardo/Michelangelo (TMNT), Leonardo/Raphael (TMNT), Michelangelo/Raphael (TMNT)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>250</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>133</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Show your love</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherenelle/gifts">Sherenelle</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>No beta, still not speaking English<br/>You can see the art that had inspired the story  here: https://inkbunny.net/s/1106173 and  https://inkbunny.net/s/2056611</p><p>@AlessandraDC did the art as gift too for the Love Event</p>
    </blockquote><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Art cover for our collaboration for the Yakuza Au. Art by Sherenelle.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>sorry, no chapter, yet but I wanted the readers to see the art!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>To look at before reading</p><p>https://qc.ib.metapix.net/files/screen/1532/1532202_Sherene_hamato_the_new_yakuza.png</p><p>https://qc.ib.metapix.net/files/full/2972/2972978_Sherenelle_leo_final_free_day.png</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>
  <br/>
  <br/>
</p><p>“What’s taking him so long?” the head Yakuza sighed. Leonardo leaned against the brick wall. From the far end of the alley, he could still hear muffled noises. The illegal after-hours place had closed and the geeked-crowd had left, leaving this industrial neighborhood empty of annoying witnesses. It was 6 AM and Leo tried to hold back a yawn. It was a silent scream for coffee. He didn’t have the time to get one yet, because he had a job to do. Fulfilling his duty was always Leo’s top priority. </p><p>“You know Mikey. When he starts playing with his victims, there’s no end,” Raph said with a sneer. He had just shoving his guns into their holster. Raphael wasn’t the type of Yazuka who indulged in long, messy killings. He was a sharpshooter, and it was that skill which had made Leonardo notice him. Leo needed a cold-blooded assassin who would pull the trigger without any kind of hesitation before the victim could even blink. Raph, the sniper, was a significant asset in their family.</p><p>“Mikey, make it fast with that eyeball! I want my breakfast already!” Don snapped, barely glancing away from his phone. He was probably busy advising Tokyo that the Hamato clan had fulfilled their duty. Donatello seemed annoyed to no end, or maybe he was still jet-lagged. It couldn’t be because Donnie was pent up. Two days ago, at a meeting in Tokyo, they had celebrated Leo’s new success with intense lovemaking. </p><p>Leo had brought only Donnie, because he alone was useful for the trip. Raph and Mikey needed to watch over their territory in NYC, and this overseas mission didn’t require muscle or brute violence. He needed a brain, and their mission had been a complete victory. Don had unveiled another head Yakuza as a double-crosser in front of the Council. Leo had won the honor of slicing off the Yakuza's head. Before the other leaders left, they had informed Leonardo that the clan members from the deceased Yakuza’s family would now be under his protection. It increased their members, and also their influence. If anyone had cracked jokes about Leo’s anthro nature, or opposed a mutant having the honor of a seat on the High Council, all that was now over. In addition to his mastery of the katana, essential for being taken seriously by the other old-fashioned Yakuzas, Leo had shown exceptional leadership capacity and had a reputation for being fearless. He was now a well respected- and feared- Yakuza Head.</p><p> Before leaving, he had also been entrusted with a mission to destroy the NYC Purple Dragon gang. With them crushed, the Hamato clan would know no rival and reign in the underworld. That suited Leo’s plans just fine. Hun and his group had been on Leo’s blacklist for a while. </p><p>Leonardo had pounded into Donnie on the same table where he had beheaded the other Yakuza. It was a thank you for the hacker’s hard work on exposing the other’s betrayal. Don had been delighted about having the leader’s undivided attention. For once, Donatello had Leo all to himself, and their mating had been long and rough, just the way Donnie loved. With only one lover to focus on instead of three, Leo had been able to go three rounds on the same mutant, until Don had passed out before him. The genius had been angry with himself afterward, and Leo understood why. Their honeymoon was over; they were back in NYC with their family and Donatello would have to share, again.</p><p>Donatello wasn’t the horniest out of their little family, but he could be very possessive and greedy. That was Don’s cutest side, Leo thought, staring at the tech specialist of his team. It was hard to imagine that this silent turtle, with his stern and jaded face, could have cried in pleasure less than 48 hours ago. But well, was Leo all business himself? He glanced at his Rolex. Mikey was taking his sweet time.</p><p>Don wasn’t the only hungry one now, Leo was too, but not only for food. Remembering the smooth shell pinned beneath him on the table of the Council made Leo’s cock twitch. He ogled Raph, all muscle and male confidence, next to him. Raph grinned and winked, and the Yakuza boss looked away. It had been a while since he had sex with Raphael. What he had with Raph was more volatile than what he had with Don and Mikey. Don was all submission. Mikey could switch but didn’t mind giving in to Raph or his boss. But Raph was a top, exclusively, until he met Leo. Each of the three times they had sex, Raph had taken Leo inside him. Raph hadn’t appeared to care, but Leo felt it wasn’t in Raphael’s nature to take it, and that the sniper would have been much more satisfied with the other way around.</p><p>If so, what Raph wanted was something Leonardo refused to give, not to Raph, not to anybody. So, they most often had parallel sex. The foursome would pair up, side by side, swapping Don and Mikey as bottom partners. Leo and Raph only shared caresses and kisses between them, and even so, there was a cautiousness in their touch. Raphael never complained, even if it was obvious that he held back, but the Yakuza leader couldn’t help but worry. Someday, the issue would come to the surface, and Raph would ask why Leo refused - or worse, would try to convince him. Unfortunately, if Raphael insisted, Leo would have to kill him. Something he hoped to avoid, since it would break his own heart.</p><p>Whenever Leo felt that lustful amber look on his body, he ignored it. Leo could hide his refusal behind his leadership position and not wanting to mess up the hierarchy. It was an excuse Raph would accept. For now, the marksman seemed to believe it or at least pretended to. </p><p>No one would ever know the real reason, even if Leo suspected Donnie had figured it out. That was the downside of having a genius on his team. Thankfully, Don was too delicate- and clever- to bring the matter up.</p><p>“Today, Michelangelo!” Leonardo growled, glancing at his watch again. “Don is right. You’ve played around enough! It’s time to eat!”</p><p>“Hey! Did they rush the original Michelangelo when he was painting the Sistine Chapel? I don’t think so!”</p><p>With a snicker, Mikey walked toward them, blood running down his arm to the elbow. Don’s face twisted with disapproval, and he pulled out wet wipes from his jacket and waved them at Mikey with a disdainful look, like he was waving garlic in front of a vampire. </p><p>“I swear to god; I wonder why we keep a lunatic like you in our clan at all,” Don muttered, as Mikey scraped the inadequate bit of paper down his gory arm.  </p><p>“Oh Donnie, you know without me there’d be no fun in life. How can you be a miracle worker who pulls our shells out of the fire, if I don’t play with matches?” Mikey chuckled and tossed the bloodsoaked tissue back at Donatello’s face.</p><p>Raph’s strong arm circled the leader’s shoulders, pulling Leo closer without any force.</p><p>“I admit, Fearless, the Brain brings up a good point. I get that you need a sniper like me and a genius like Don in your clan, but what is this screwball’s role again?”</p><p>Stiffly, Leo sidestepped the casual embrace. Raph was more touchy-feely lately. Leonardo knew the sniper meant no disrespect, but still, he had to know his place. The Yakuza leader could call them brothers, but there were boundaries Raphael should not cross. </p><p>“You know why; you were there,” Leo replied calmly. “And you know Mikey’s job. He is my bodyguard.”</p><p>“That’s me!” Mikey exclaimed proudly, grinning. He stuffed a second handful of bloody wipes into a Ziploc bag. Donatello would have to burn them later, to erase any evidence. “I would die for you and this family, Boss! If anybody ever dares to step on either one of your two beautiful green toes, I will slice them into pepperoni and sell it at the delicatessen to a pizza guy I know.”</p><p>Indeed, he would, Leo thought, and that was indeed the reason Mikey was there. The youngest mutant was a diagnosed psychopath. He was incredibly insane, but he was also loyal to any extent. He was an athlete, very quick to react, and reckless. He knew no fear at all, nor any remorse. A natural-born killer. He was more a Velociraptor on a leash than a bodyguard, but Leo loved him as he was. Mikey was wild and dangerous, but he belonged entirely to Leonardo. </p><p>Besides, his cheerful attitude brightened up their gruesome daily life. And, well, Mikey was a real nympho in bed. It made up for the time they wasted, like when Mikey wanted to partake in other kinds of leisure, such as playing with guts as if they were Play-Doh. </p><p>“You’ve had your fun, now let’s move,” Leo commanded. “We don’t need to draw any attention!”</p><p>“What’d you need those eyeballs for, anyway?” Raph asked while walking carefully towards the car and scanning their surroundings, his twitching fingers ready to pull out his gun at any threat. “Did you start another one of your creep show collections?”</p><p>Raph opened the door for the leader to get in first, while Don slid his slender form into the driver seat. It was a brand new, silver, S65 Mercedes. Leo got in and Mikey followed, sitting next to him, since it was his job to never leave Leo’s side. It was a duty Michelangelo was proud to fulfill, and he had made a ruckus when he learned he wouldn’t get to accompany his boss to Tokyo. A guy who’s ‘moody and all bones like Don couldn’t protect Leo’, he had stated, and to say Donnie had been pissed was an understatement. He had mumbled something about hijacking North-Korean missiles to shoot them at Mikey’s crazy sadistic ass. </p><p>Raph got in the car last, still on his guard, riding shotgun as the genius ignited the car. Don was the driver because he was the least likely to get pulled over or start car racing.</p><p>“To answer your question, no, I’m not.” Mikey continued now that they were safe in the car. “I just figured it would please my Boss. You know how he hates child sex trafficking.” Leo glanced quickly to his bodyguard, expressionless. He didn’t notice that he acted out his cold ordinary self for this kind of crime. He must keep himself in check better if even someone like Mikey could see through him. “I figured he would be pleased if I made this Purple Dragon gang leader suffer a little longer than usual. I slipped the eye in my pocket, by the way,” Mikey made a move to reach his pocket, but Leo stopped him with a sharp gesture. “I thought Don could cover it in resin or something so you can wear it as jewelry, or maybe put it in your art collection?” </p><p>Mikey looked at the leader with eyes full of admiration. He’d been like that since day one. That day, Mikey had nearly been dropped into the East river. He had been drugged and badly beaten. Leo was just passing by with Donatello and Raphael to collect some money, when a comment about ‘wonder what a mutant turtle dick looks like’ had made him slow his pace and turn around. Seven against one was enough to outrage Leo’s sense of honor, but the comment about turtle dick crawled under his skin enough for him to do something he barely did anymore - the actual dirty work. Even more remarkable since it wasn’t an assignment from the Yakuza. Leo wasn’t the kind of guy to indulge in a killing spree or a spur of the moment murder. Usually, everything he did was carefully planned and goal-oriented, but not that day.</p><p>He had buried a bo-shuriken in the gang leader’s hand. It whistled through the air to its mark before the guy could grope the half-unconscious mutant. Leo’s shuriken was the only cue Raph needed to act. He shot all seven in the head in less than five seconds, with his two fully loaded guns. They dragged a passed-out Mikey into the car and drove him home. Don healed Mikey’s wounds, and since then, it was like Leo got himself a puppy. It annoyed Don to no end, since Mikey was loud.</p><p>“I think you also took the opportunity to empty his pockets of any drugs he might have for your personal use.” Leo locked eyes seriously with him. Mikey was an adult and wasn’t demanding about earning a real income, but Leo couldn’t keep a real addict in his clan. It was against the rules. Michelangelo knew that. He could do drugs, but not when they were still at work. It was unprofessional and could taint Leo’s flawless image. The turtle leader was well-known among the Yakuza to have a healthy lifestyle and to control his clan with an iron fist. There was no gossip about him, and Leo wanted it to stay that way. Thankfully, people knew better than to bad mouth the best swordsman in the world, even less when he was the head of ten thousand clan members and when his closest associates were an elite marksman, a genius, and a psychopath. </p><p>“Maybe I did…” Mikey replied carefully. Mikey wasn’t crazy enough to lie straight at Leo’s face. The gleam of anger in Leo's dark blue eyes faded in front of the sincerity. “But my first intention was to finish this fucker the way he deserved. To please you. And anyway, there’s no evidence left. Right, Dee?” Don cursed under his breath and Mikey cast a puppy-eyed look at Leonardo. “Did I do well, boss? Did I? Did I?”</p><p>The leader patted Mikey’s head with an indulging smile. Maybe ‘puppy’ wasn’t the most accurate word. Mikey was much more like a jaguar cub, ready to tear apart anyone in the way of his beloved boss. He couldn’t stay angry with Michelangelo for too long. Leo, who trusted so few people, trusted Mikey with his life. </p><p>It was as though Michelangelo was meant to be with them. It was fate, they were meant to be a family. They were four mutant turtles, four orphans who spent their youth in foster homes. Don had had wealthy mutant parents who cared for him and sent him to the best schools. Don was a genius, and at 23 had already earned three master degrees. But then, his parents were killed. A few months later, he met Leo and he dropped out of school. The leader had never quite understood why. Even if he was very cold and asocial, Don didn't have a criminal bone in his body. Don could have an excellent career in any firm. But Leo wasn’t complaining. Donnie was a remarkably effective strategist and the best when it came to technology, unusual gadgets, or hacking security systems and computers. Sometimes, Leo felt a faint regret at drawing Don so far from the straight and narrow path - even if the genius seemed happy enough. After all, Don was making more money than misers could dream of.</p><p>Leo felt less guilty when it came to Raphael. Raph had been raised to be merciless. Since he was only ten, his alcoholic Alligator adoptive father had made him fight in illegal arenas against mutants twice his age and size. Anyone would have turned bitter and resentful, but Raph hadn’t. His old man had taught him how to shoot as well as how to throw a punch. Leo never got to know how Raph’s old man died. It was fine that he didn’t know, since Leo never shared about how his own adoptive father, a human, had died either.</p><p>Mikey’s background was a mystery. Don’s theory was that Mikey lived in solitary confinement since childhood, after having committed arson at his house where his parents died, and then escaped from the asylum by killing some guards with his bare teeth. Leo agreed that if it wasn’t the truth, it wasn’t far from it. </p><p>“Can I suck you off, boss?” Mikey begged. “You know how I get turned on after playing with bodies.”</p><p>In the rear-view mirror, Leo could see Don rolling his eyes. Raph just snorted mockingly. Mikey’s constant horniness amused Raphael to no end.</p><p>“It can wait until we arrive home,” Leo answered, staring outside. He loved to display his control: of his feelings, his desires, his needs. He was a patient and composed man, and this was why he was already so powerful before the age of thirty. Before conquering others, one needs to conquer oneself. “We are barely fifteen minutes away.”</p><p>Every time they drove by this intersection, Leo couldn’t help but remember his adoptive father’s death. It was also the day he took his first step in becoming a Yakuza. He had just turned nine years old and decided to never tremble in fear again.</p><p>He regretted nothing, but sometimes, he hoped he could forget. After two decades the wound was still fresh.</p><p>“Ah, come on! I’ll just give it a few licks!” Mikey whined. “You went on a honeymoon with Dee and I had to stay cold turkey.”</p><p>“As if I would believe you,” Leo retorted. “I left Raph with you. And I bet you both spent cash on those anthro call-girls.”</p><p>Even if Leo never slept ‘outside of the family’, and he knew Donnie didn’t either, he couldn’t bind Mikey and Raph and forbid them from sneaking out to get some pussy, or even, another cock or ass. It would have been selfish of him. </p><p>Neither Raph or Mikey denied that Leo’s guessed right, but Mikey argued that ‘it wasn’t the same as the swollen cock of his boss who had so much sexual drive and stamina.’</p><p>He knew Mikey was exaggerating to placate his boss. It was amazing Leo could still enjoy sex at all, considering the Yakuza’s past. Even more so with male partners. It had been a long journey of mental recovery. At 17 years old, while he was still in the ranks, his boss had offered him a girl who was working for them. It had been a soft first step, the girl being very submissive and sweet. He had to wait for eight more years before being able to do it with a male. It was with Donatello, the night the previous head of the clan died, naturally. Leo had been upset even if at 89 years old, it was to be expected. This man had provided protection when he was a child with bloodied hands. The older man had taken the sin upon himself and had sent Leo away, to Japan, to learn the way of Yakuza and martial arts, to learn how to defend himself in the future. When Leo had come back, ten years later, he was declared heir of the clan after a trial where he had displayed his martial skills. What he was right now was thanks to this man, Hamato Yoshi, the former head.</p><p>Despite Leo feeling bereaved, that night they had sake and he had promoted Donatello as Saiki-Komon, the closest post to him. It was an administrative post, requiring dealings with law and accounts instead of violence. But Donnie was insistent on following him on missions and Leo admitted that even if he wanted to spare Don the sight of blood, the brown-eyed turtle was irreplaceable when it came to hacking a security system. </p><p>At the time, he knew Don for three years already and so, trusted him fully. Sex was just adding another dimension to their existing deep bond. Raphael was already in their organization at the time, but it took Mikey’s arrival six months later for them to decide to act as a family even further than the Yakuza tradition required. They lived in the same building and Mikey had figured out pretty quickly about Leo and Don’s sexual involvement and had grown jealous. Raph had also shown signs that he was hurt to have been left out. Leo couldn’t afford to damage his clan by playing favorites. They engaged in an open, foursome sexual relationship with everyone’s consent. Leo could be a crime boss, but he wasn't a rapist. Sex was a display of care and trust from him and he wanted the others to be aware of it. </p><p>After two years, Leo regretted nothing. It had proven true that sex was making their relationships even more substantial. One year ago, they had added each other’s initials on their already tattoo-covered sleeve. Leo has RMD, Don, MLR, Raph, DML and Mikey LRD. Their absolute unity was making them steady and strong. How fiercely he cherished them.</p><p>“I’m hungry, boss. You dragged my sleeping body out too early in the morning. I couldn’t even have a snack and then, you made me cut and slice people. I need my morning dose of protein to stay fit and I have a salty craving.”</p><p>“If you want something salty, lick Donnie,” Raph proposed mockingly.</p><p>Leo sighed loudly and leaned back his head on the seat to not be tempted to chuckle at Raph’s joke. There was no point in retorting that he had never asked Mikey to torture the victim and that Mikey had done it for his own entertainment. But there was no way to make Mikey drop it, and indeed the sea-foam colored turtle deserved it. Whether it to satisfy his own perversity or to please Leo, he had gouged out the eyes of the pedophile. Leo still felt a shiver of satisfaction at the memory of the pedophile’s bloody face. The leader of the Hamato clan loved the jobs that satisfied the Council and his own personal issues. Too bad that wasn’t always the case. </p><p>“Suit yourself,” he huffed, unzipping his black pants to pull out his cock. Mikey threw himself at it like a seagull at french fries and despite his usual serene demeanor, Leo uttered a low moan. </p><p>“Unbelievable. I swear you are half bonobo,” Don mumbled.</p><p>“What is a bonobo, do you know Boss?” Raph asked, reaching for his pocket. He pulled out a long Cuban cigar and he sniffed it with contentment. After a good killing without a single witness, Raph loved to smoke a cigar. He twisted his head, still curious about the show despite having the same opportunity daily. Leo saw Raph’s focus zero in on him, not Mikey, and to stay controlled, he responded to the question matter-of-factly.</p><p>“It’s a type of monkey well known for their promiscuity and sexual activity,” Leo replied, with a slight hitch in his breath. Mikey could be a nut case, but the guy knew how to perform a great blowjob. “Don means it as an insult. Mikey listens too much to the lower part of his body, according to him.” Leo knew instinctively that Don hadn’t included him in the bonobo insult, despite the fact he was the one being sucked off in the car. </p><p>Mikey gagged something sounding close to ‘jelly’ and Raph almost choked on the smoke of his cigar, bursting in laughter as he gave the driver’s shoulder a slap. He must have noticed Leo was feeling too reticent to make too long of an eye contact.</p><p>“Don’t be pissy Dr. Dee, I will give you a good dicking at home.” Raph laughed. Leo felt the weight lifting from him. Today won’t be the day he would have to answer questions, or worse, fight Raphael. “I’m sure you can moan even better than those bonobo monkeys with my huge cock up your ass.”</p><p>“Whatever,” Don replied but Leo could read in the glance Don shared with him and he had a smirk. Donatello must have remembered how vocal and responsive he had been in Tokyo. Besides, Donnie’s ice queen act wasn’t fooling anybody. Don barely uttered ten full sentences a day and most of them were either complaints or something from a tech thesaurus. They all know Raph was speaking the naked truth. Leo was relieved the whole building was his or else they’d get neighbors complaining every time Don reached climax.</p><p>Leo heard fapping sounds and lowered his gaze. He met Mikey’s lascivious gaze. His turquoise irises were glazed with lust and if Leo wasn’t already titanium hard, he would be. Mikey was perfectly aware that his eyes were his biggest assets. He used eyeliner to make the irises stand out even more. Raph said it made Mikey look even crazier than he already did. Leo was in agreement with Raph but didn’t want to hurt Mikey’s feelings. Although Mikey could gut a guy without a second thought, he was very sensitive and susceptible. But for now, it was mostly the youngest turtle’s balls that looked sensitive between the jerky pulls Mikey was giving his cock and the eagerness he was giving Leo head. Blood aroused Mikey and it could be a disturbing thought, but it served Leo just right. He stretched his long arms on the head of the seats, enjoying the warmth of Mikey’s mouth, giving in to the pleasure with half-closed eyes.</p><p>“I know Mikey is happy with his mouth full, but I’m starving! Could we have breakfast for god’s sake?” Donnie complained again. </p><p>“Stop by the bakery next block. They have coconut buns. I’m craving those. And Leo, too. Ain’t that true, boss?” Raph asked as casually as if he hadn’t just killed three people twenty minutes ago and Leonardo wasn’t being sucked off in the back seat. His eternal coolness was a relief for the boss. “You like those coconut buns?”</p><p>“I do.”</p><p>Leo placed his hand on Mikey’s bald skull, as an encouragement to slow down. He didn’t want to cum in the car. </p><p>But Mikey, despite his loyalty, sometimes has a mind of his own. He made a specific motion with the flat side of his tongue, and with a groan, the leader shot his load in the other turtle’s mouth.</p><p>“There are wet wipes in the back,” Don spat, while parking at the bakery. Since no one was moving to get out the car, Don sighed again while Leo wiped himself clean, slightly ashamed from his lack of control. Just looking at how Mikey licked his lip like a greedy cat after eating a canary showed he was pleased with himself. But Don was still throwing a fit in the driver seat. “Why am I the one having to buy these buns? Just because I don’t kill and bathe in the blood of victims doesn’t mean that I should be turned into an errand boy! Moreover, I’m not the one craving buns!”</p><p>It was kind of rare Don spoke his mind so much. He must be very pissed. Raph chuckled, not impressed, pointing the cigar he was still smoking, arguing that he was busy. Besides, he declared, Don was the only one that looked like an average Joe mutant turtle.</p><p>“You prefer we’d send Mikey?” Raph taunted. “Were it him or me, they would call the cops for sure. And I bet you don’t want the boss to mingle with commoners in his three-piece suit. It would be kind of weird, too.”</p><p>Don mumbled that he was also wearing a suit and looked just as suspicious as Leo while Raph was wearing casual clothes. It was indeed true. Don and he were impeccably dressed every day while Raph dressed like a guy mowing the lawn and Mikey didn’t even want to wear damn shoes. But that wasn’t the issue right now. Don was only pliant with Leo or with a cock up his ass. He had to intervene. If he didn’t have either coffee or a bite to eat right now, he would snap.</p><p>“I’m going to get them,” Leo said. It was easier this way. “Are you coming, Donnie?”</p><p>Don stopped his bitching immediately and he got out to open Leo’s door. Raph laughed harder, calling Don an ass-kisser. Putting his skill to use first thing in the morning had definitely put Raphael in a good mood, Leo mused. Maybe they should make some slight changes to their work schedule. </p><p>“I’m coming too,” Mikey tried, but Raph prevented him. He twisted from his seat to grab Mikey’s arm. </p><p>“Let Princess Donnie have his moment,” the sniper sneered. “Hey! Don, you owe me now!” he shouted to the turtle who slammed the door. “I want a nice blow job like the one Mikey gave to the boss when we arrive home!”</p><p>“I hate them,” Don muttered while getting closer to the taller turtle, trying to make a shield with his body for the leader. Who knows where an enemy could hide and hit? But Leo wasn’t nervous at all. He could feel Raph’s sharp eye never leaving him. Not his lustful eye, but his killer one. Raphael seemed like a relaxed guy who just sipped beer all the time. But it was a front to fool enemies. Raph was like a tiger, faking sleep while ready to bolt and kill. </p><p>“No, you don’t. You love them because they are your brothers and they love you. This is just a little fight between siblings because you want mommy’s attention all for yourself,” Leo said with a smug smirk. He took Don’s arm with genuine affection, to coax him into smiling.  </p><p>Donatello didn’t reply because he knew it was pointless. The Yakuza leader knew him too well. Don was jealous. Leo didn’t need to be a genius to know that. Mikey was jealous too. But Leo found it rather stirring. Now, if Raph was turning jealous, that would be another story, since what they had between them had a higher risk of turning into something dangerous. </p><p>In the bakery, people were staring at them, some less discreet than others. Even though mutants and anthros had been allowed to be a part of society for three decades, Leo guessed it wasn’t acclimating, especially considering they were 6’6” tall with tailored suits. </p><p>“I will have six coconut buns, please,” Leo ordered politely. But his eyes zeroed in on the tiny blood splatter on his sleeve and he scowled. It must have been when Mikey had plunged his knife in the Hun guy’s eye. Raphael wasn’t sloppy enough to shoot people in a way that blood could taint his boss’s expensive clothes. “And two matcha ones.”</p><p>Don was busy getting the drinks. Leo watched how Donnie was careful to get everyone’s preference and checked if the orange juice has pulp since Mikey hated pulp. Donatello could claim he hated them, but it was silly talk. Even sillier when considering Leo knew perfectly well that later, Don would beg Raph or Mikey or both to fuck him again.  </p><p>At the cash register, Don reached for his wallet and Leo brushed away his hand to express it wasn’t necessary. As the accountant, Don was dealt with their daily expenses, but today was special, Leo decided. He pulled out his own wallet and smiled warmly at his second-in-command.</p><p>“I need you,” the leader said quietly. “I want you. You don’t have to be so sour about the others. You each have your own place in my heart and life. Let me show you later.”</p><p>Don’s intelligent chestnut-colored eyes shined with emotion as the cashier hurried to give them their order. In the parking lot, Leo took his first gulp of coffee from Don’s mouth through a very sweet kiss. Don’s absolute devotion and submission comforted him like a wool blanket. He needed to be sure Don knew how much he cared.</p><p>In the car, both Mikey and Raph filled their wide mouths with buns while Leo savored his with nibbles, preferring to drink his overdue coffee. Don, who before had complained about being hungry, stayed silent and focused on the road. Leo grinned inwardly, knowing the reason behind the genius’ loss of appetite. Donnie’s hunger had switched since the kiss with the promise of showing his appreciation later.</p><p>Sex and love could be so easy to live with, he thought, smiling at Donnie with his eyes. Why did people buy sexual services or rape or bully others for sex? It was something he was still angry with, even after killing his so-called father with a shattered glass from a mirror when the man got kinky enough to want Leo to see his reflection while he was ramming his cock into the nine-year-old’s ass. A slash to the aorta and it was over. Oroku Saki had so many enemies that it had not been difficult to find someone to please with his severed head. </p><p>Yes, Leo had seen a river of blood since then, but he was still too resentful and angry about this. Too deeply hurt to let anyone try to shove their dicks into him again. Not even a brother. He took a sip from his coffee, cautious to not let his strong emotions shine on his face at the memory. </p><p>But it was too much of a sunny day to have dark thoughts. After all, this day had a great start. It was also Raph’s opinion, and the sniper offered him a cigar and a grin. Leo took both.</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/><br/> <br/> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 3</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Continuation of the story inspired by Sherenelle Au. </p><p>Leo is second-guessing his way of living.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>No beta. Art to come :)</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo would have thought that he would feel something in front of the beheaded body. Something like satisfaction. But he felt only the same burning emptiness as before. How disappointing, after a build-up of years, he thought, the katana still in hand. </p><p>From the corner of his eye, he could see Don taking a picture as promised to Karai. It was the proof Leo did the job she entrusted him with. As payment, she gave him over the illegal casino operating in the old church basement. It was an excellent deal: in addition to the money wasted on the table, it was a new place to experiment and sell the new drugs Don had created in his lab. Mikey would suggest they let enter whores and make a profit from their work and once again, Leo would recall him the rule: No prostitution. Karai and himself agreed on this point. Flesh’s money was appalling to them.</p><p>“I think we should go now…”Worry crept in Raph’s voice, a very unusual tone for the sniper. “You did the job.” </p><p>Raphael’s comment kicked Leo out of his reverie. It wasn’t his duty to call the shot, but the bulkier turtle was right. There were still on business hours.</p><p>“Indeed,” Leo replied slowly, lowering his katana. With irritation, he noticed a blood splatter on the inside of his white glove. Donnie handed him a new pair, black this one and the Yakuza boss took them gratefully. He could count on Don to do something before he even asks.</p><p>“I will take those then since they are ruined,” Mikey exclaimed, snatching the tainted gloves before Don took them and with a victorious smile, he put them. “Let’s have some fun,” he said, cracking his knuckles. “Let’s make a more pristine Sistine.” </p><p>Leonardo didn’t like this look a bit. It was the kind of grin Mikey had when he had in mind to do something unnecessary flashy. </p><p>“Mikey, stop fooling around, already.”</p><p>But the youngest paid him no mind, dipping his finger in the severed neck. Leo felt sick. It wasn’t the blood, he supposed. It was the fact that he had sliced this neck as easily as it was butter. The neck of one of the man he hated the most and after a short-lived thrill of three seconds, he felt...nothingless. What worth living if vengeance didn’t even heal your wounds?</p><p>“Come on Boss! I just got struck by inspiration! I was stuck into an artist block the whole week!”Mikey whined and with a sure hand, he started doodling on the wall. “There would have no evidence,” he promised, turning toward them, waving his hand in a once upon a time white glove. “I swear man, I need to get this image out of my head. I feel it: it would be a masterpiece!”</p><p>“Five minutes,” Leo yielded with a sigh like a doting father could have done for his five-year-old daughter wanting to ride a pony. The fact was he knew that with Mikey, giving up was the quickest way and he only wanted to get away as soon as possible. </p><p>“You spoil him too much,” Don grunted. “You let him developing a disgusting habit.”</p><p>Mikey bends quickly over the body, to get more paint when the one on his glove has dried and Leo decided he would use the moment to clean his blade. He didn’t want the blood of this scumbag tainting his beloved sword too long.</p><p>“Stop bitching, Dee and be ready to take another picture!”Mikey replied to the genius. “Karai would be pleased with this! She could even give us a tip.”</p><p>“I don’t work for tips, Mikey like I was a hooker,” Leo said sternly. “Besides, it’s Miss. Oroku for you.”</p><p>“Yeah.” Again, Raph’s voice sounded different. “It’s Miss. Oroku for us, but Karai for you.”</p><p>The hand cleaning the blade of the katana paused a moment, but Leonardo didn’t glance to the marksman. He knew the day would come when Raph’s more dominant nature would show up and when he too, would turn jealous.</p><p>“You are right,” Leo said with a quiet voice to pretend to be fine. “It’s because we know each other for long and because we are holding a similar position in our clans. Our clans had stopped to be into a feud for more than a decade now and it's because of the mutual respect we have for each other.”</p><p>Raph didn’t answer, but the crime lord doubted Raphael was satisfied with his explanation. The fact Raph was right, there was something else between Karai and him, but it wasn’t something he was ready to talk about, not today, not ever. </p><p>“I’m done!”Mikey took a step back to admire his work and Leo looked as well. It was indeed beautiful: Mikey had painted the Mount Fuji in a background, with a temple and a cherry blossom scenery. “See? It is not bad for a guy not having landed in Japan cause you preferred to bring your tech support!” he mocked, motioning toward Don. It had occurred a month ago, and still, Mikey doesn’t drop it. He was pissed to have stayed home.</p><p>“It was because you are as useless as a goldfish,” Don muttered. Leo didn’t scold Donnie for the insult. He knew Don didn’t mean it and Mikey too. “I’m starving. Can we go home?”</p><p>“You are always starving.” Raph nudged Donnie, looking like his usual self again. It was indeed right. Don was always hungry and many times, Leo had wondered where Don store his food. The genius had the slimmest body among them. “But we both know this isn’t for Mikey’s spaghetti you are in a hurry to be home…” he smirked teasingly. “You want one of our big turtle cocks into your…”</p><p>“Fuck you, my spaghetti sauce is beyond good!” Mikey snapped. Raph didn’t say the opposite, but it was useless to point it out to Mikey when he had decided he would be upset over something. “This is my Nonna’s recipe!”</p><p>“You got no Nonna, you mythomaniac,” Don sneered. “If anything, you only got an old mustached caretaker bringing your tray in your padded cell.” </p><p>“Just dare to repeat, Egghead!”</p><p>“That’s enough.” Leonardo’s voice sounded harsher than intended in the wide conference room. Slicing the old man’s neck and still feel the same cold throbbing in his chest had left him raw.</p><p> “The job is done, let’s move. We can go home and you will put whatever you both want in your mouth.” </p><p>In fact, Leo himself was now feeling like he needed some warmth, the one he found into sex. The last days had been busy and his mind had been filled by Karai’s offer. It had been five days he didn’t bust a nut and it was probably the reason for his headache, he assumed, a hand on his forehead. Anyway, if he didn’t fuck Don, the bitchiness of the genius would take epic proportions. To be denied sex wasn’t something Don was used to and Mikey, neither, he supposed. To deal with a sexually frustrated  Michelangelo wasn’t something he wanted to experiment with. Leo knew Mikey wasn’t minding doing whores and was a regular client to many anthro brothels, but perhaps the blood mural was a call for some attention. He didn’t even pat Mikey’s head in days and the youngest must have felt abandoned but didn’t dare to bother Leo, guessing this one was busy. When you knew well his pattern and keep away the sharp objects, Mikey was pretty easy to live with and to please. Leo knew how to stop the incoming argument Mikey was about to have with Donatello. </p><p>“I will have sex with the first of you who sit in the car,” Leo sighed again and as expected, Don and Mikey ran to the staircase, pushing each other to be the first one leaving the building and sitting in the car. Leo watched them with a half-smile. No, this killing didn’t give him the satisfaction he thought he could feel afterward, but hopefully, Don or Mikey’s hot core would make up for this. </p><p>“Are you alright, boss?”Raph asked with a drawling voice. “Doesn’t look like you do, for me. It a job well done, thus,” he said while walking over one of the body he shot in the head. “No witness, no recording, no error on the identity.” He glanced at a wall clock. “We did it in ten minutes, minus the time Mikey wasted playing artist.” He locked eyes with Leo, suddenly serious again. “I could have shot him. Why did you do it yourself, Boss? Did you have some beef with this man?” he asked, his head motioning to the bottom of the room.</p><p>Some beef? Leo didn’t reply immediately and pressed on the elevator button, acting all composed like he didn’t have to hold back to rip apart and gut the old man instead to mercifully behead him. </p><p>“No,” he lied. He didn’t mean to lie to Raphael, but explaining this would lead to other explanations he wasn’t willing to give. “I just felt like it.” He spared a short, cold look with his second. “Mikey isn’t the only one allowed to have a spur of the moment. I don't want to lose my touch, either. Kata isn't the same. I keep slashing my sword in the void. ” </p><p>The elevator door opened and Leo stepped in, as a way to signify the conversation was over. Raphael followed and he put himself in front of Leo, to be sure to not be ignored. </p><p>“Are you not trusting me?” he asked, sounding slightly upset. “You know I will take a bullet for you, anytime.”</p><p>Raph had decided it will be the day he would be confronting and Leo closed his eyes one moment, trying to compel his patience. </p><p>“I know,” he replied.”I never questioned your loyalty.” He pressed the parking-lot button and waited for Raph’s reply, because of course, there will have one. But it wasn’t the one Leo had expected.</p><p>“I wish you will rely on me, more, Boss. Don is a brain and Mikey worships you, but I’m here too.” Gently, Raph tug on his sleeve. When Raph decided to be cute, nothing could beat it and Leo struggled hard to stay grounded. “Don’t forget about me. I can give you something you need, too."</p><p>Leo stiffened at the wording. He had no doubt about the sniper being genuine. But he didn't mistake the undertone. Raph means giving him some loving in a way Leo refused. As his cock was a magic wand, Leo snorted. He didn't realize his face had let his expression show. Now Raph was worried for good.</p><p>"Did I do something to make you angry at me, Boss?" he asked, upset. </p><p>"Raphael, just drop it." How to explain to Raph he did nothing wrong except to probably target his boss's ass. It was all assumptions from Leo's part. "I have a headache."</p><p>The elevator was slow as fuck and Leo can't wait but to escape the situation. He needed some fresh air and to be alone a moment, before having loving bodies coiling against his.</p><p>"I thought we were a family," Raph continued. "Family don't tell lies to each other."</p><p>The door opened and all happened in a blink. Leo was shoved in the back of the elevator and he heard the whistling sound of a bullet.</p><p>"I'm sorry about your head, Boss." Raph glanced at him, a light smoke coming from one of his guns. "Are you alright?"</p><p>Leo looked down, to see the man in a blood pool.</p><p>"It was a mere janitor," he murmured, acknowledging the uniform worn by the body. </p><p>Raphael shook a finger in denial and pushed with his foot the man on his back. A bump was visible in his inside pocket, probably hiding a gun. It was amazing Raph spot it that quickly and reacted the same. But Raphael was in his clan for this reason. He was the best sharpshooter and other Yakuza clans envied Leo for that. Raph must have his load of money offer.</p><p>"I ain't taking any risks, Boss. Not with you."</p><p>Raph was intensely gazing at him and Leo jerked him to crush their lip together, unable to help it. Raph deserved it for his talent and devotion, he thought, ravaging the other turtle mouth. Making out in the open and even less with Raphael from all people wasn't in Leo's habits, but a need to soothe Raph's soul and reward him had overwhelmed him. </p><p>He broke the kiss, having initiated it just before it turned steamy. </p><p>"Five days without any pent us up," Raph commented, licking his lips. It was obvious he needed more. "I said fuck dinner and let's head home."</p><p>Leo nodded and walked out the elevator, paying attention to not step in the blood.  </p><p>The janitor and the kiss had been a good distraction and Raph was in a better mood now, placated by the blood and the sex prospect. The only thing Leo needed to make sure was Raph decided to express his good spirits with Don and Mikey. </p><p>Speaking of them, Don and Mikey were fighting in the parking lot near the car. Don was trying to prevent Mikey to snatch his cellphone.</p><p>"Boss! Don is a meanie! I won and this sore loser of a son of a bitch locked the car doors with his phone!"</p><p>"You won cause you threw your disgusting gloves at me!"Don shouted indignantly. "I could have got AIDS!"</p><p>"How could call disgusting our Boss gloves!" Mikey retorted. </p><p>“You touched them!”</p><p>Usually, Don and Mikey fighting to get some attention were drawing a smile from Leonardo. But today, he was restless and Raph felt it. </p><p>"You are both useless. When you were fighting to get your ass fucked first, I get rid of a threat," Raph snapped. Both stopped immediately, their face expressing shock and shame. "The Boss isn't the mood to get annoyed."</p><p>Don's intelligent eyes searched Leo's and concern twisted his features. He unlocked the door and didn't reply to Mikey's victorious yell when he get first in the car. As usual, Mikey sat on the backseat, but Raphael yanked him out despite his protests.</p><p>"I'm sitting with the boss."</p><p>Mikey could have a psychosis diagnosis, he didn't have a death wish. Seeing Leo didn't open his mouth to defend him, sitting behind by the door Donnie had open to him, Mikey slid next to the driver seat. </p><p>"I still won a nice fuck," he muttered. </p><p>"You will get it, for fuck sake! I will pound into you until you pass out," Raph exclaimed with exasperation, sitting next to Leo. "I know your drawers are full of sex toys, Don. Why aren't you giving Mikey some vibrator or prostate massager that he chills out and get his mind out of the gutter?"</p><p>By the way he put his hand on the seat while sitting next to him, Raph's finger brushed Leo's pants and the yakuza boss struggled hard to not wince away.</p><p>"Toys aren't the same!" Mikey complained. "I need a big, fat cock...  "</p><p>"We need to change the car," Leo mumbled, interrupting Mikey whining. Did Raph do it on purpose? "We need a SUV sitting seven. I will have my own row."</p><p>"Can we have the TV in?" Mikey chirped. Most of the time, the clan artist didn't get sarcasm, like at this exact moment. "Oh, and a bar! Ladies love those."</p><p>"So what ladies love those? You won't use our car to drive pussies," Raph said.</p><p>Leo locked eyes with Don in the rear mirror. He read in the hazelnut eyes the same though that he has. Were they children? But today, their antics weren't doing him the same effect.</p><p>"I wasn't talking about me!" Mikey protested. "I was talking about the Boss' lady."</p><p>Just by the tone, Leo knew it: Mikey had waited a while to drop this bomb.</p><p>"There nothing like a Boss' lady, "Don replied instead of Leo and again, the oldest turtle cherished the fact Don was so observant and tactful. "Miss. Oroku, if she is the one you talk about, has business with us. Nothing more."</p><p>"Indeed." Raph’s fingers brushed him again and Leo crossed his leg to stay out of reach. “Mikey, you are delusional again.”</p><p>"Well, my bad," Mikey retorted, but by his voice, it was apparent he thought it was bullshit. "The boss seemed to be very dedicated to this job, like a knight in a shiny armor helping a damsel in distress today. He also has dinner with her, last week. A dinner alone," he growled like it was a personal offense to him Leo gave him a break.  </p><p>"She would cut your head to imply she is in distress," Leonardo snapped coldly. "And I don't have to explain myself to you."</p><p>“Did you banged her?” Mikey wanted to know, pretty upset. “I don’t mind if you did once out of curiosity, but…”</p><p>“Thanks for your permission Michelangelo, but I’m still the head of this clan and the master of my own body,” Leo retorted. On his side, he could feel Raph watching him closely. It was unnerving.</p><p>“Wanna a smoke?” Raph offered, reaching for his cigars pocket. Was he looking stressed up?</p><p>Leo’s phone rang at the exact same moment before he could refuse Raph’s cigar.</p><p>“Mochi Mochi,” Leo greeted, having acknowledged the caller ID. Could it be worse? But he couldn’t focus on the conversation. Karai wanted to have a late dinner with him, now. It was so untimely. He felt an unpleasant tingle in his shoulder, like an old wound reopening, a bad omen.</p><p>Today, he was feeling the weight of his past. He hated the weak part of him that allowed it to slow him down. Leo couldn’t afford a pity party, not when he had so many responsibilities. </p><p>"Anyway," Don added with more fire after Mikey had bitched about something. The youngest was fidgety and Leo studied him. At any moment now, Mikey could snap. Snapping for Mikey could mean jump out of the car and chase rats to gut them or if he was really out of it, human. Either would bring undesired attention. "Are you the one to talk? You sleep with any antro you meet," Don snarled. “Male or female. You are the one promiscuous.”</p><p>Aggressively, Don honked a car, something very unusual for this very discreet and silent turtle. It was like Leo’s own uneasiness had reached them all. “And before you ask me what that means, it’s mean you are a slut! Don’t dare to be possessive when you bed everybody for a pastrami sandwich.”</p><p>Indeed, it's how Mikey had survived before he meets them. Mikey could be a lunatic, he was a very wild, inventive and eager sex partner. Mikey didn't mind gender or if they were human or anthro. Mikey didn't care to top or bottom if that means he could empty his always throbbing balls and fill his stomach. Don's theory was Mikey had been conditioned to give sex to eat his tray at the mental institution. At least, Mikey was okay with it. If he got raped and abused, he didn't have the scars that Leo have. Blessed were the crazy ones.</p><p>“So you admit that you know?”Mikey exclaimed in a shrinking voice. To be called a slut wasn't the part Mikey found upsetting. “He fucked her.” In the teal eyes, enhanced by eyeliner, Leo saw it: the natural born killer gleam. Leo wasn't afraid for himself, but Mikey was likely to get in trouble and Leo knew he was done with trouble, at least for the day. “Now, the pussy is out of the bag!”</p><p>Leo rolled his eyes to Mikey’s overdramatic tone. Today, he had no patience to bear with his brothers in crime’s whims. Not after having realized that even if he climbed that far in the power ladder, he was still a child running away from his demons. Never before Leo had a doubt about his way of living, but today, he questioned everything.</p><p>Don was waiting at a red light, explaining Miss. Oroku was only a business relation of their boss and defending Leo’s honor as he was his middle-schooler daughter. But he was at the meeting and Don was aware from more than he faked to and so, what he said to defend Leo sounded more a way Donnie found to comfort himself it wasn’t true. It was maddening how they depended on him, demanding his full love and commitment when he felt like he was merely a green-flesh envelope, as he had been stuffed for the Natural History Museum hall. Leo was too much edgy today to deal with this shit. He wasn’t even able to understand himself lately and he knew his less-composed self and his lack of sexual desire was a big giveaway for his brothers that something was wrong. Hence their irritating behavior.  </p><p>“Did he out of his meds?”Raph wondered. His question wasn’t for anybody specific neither about someone. They all took meds. It was less trouble than therapy when you made a living to be into a criminal organization.</p><p>“Perhaps,” Leonardo replied randomly, not having heard a single word from Karai, too busy to listen to the conversation rolling over him. Their fighting wasn’t funny today, but annoying as hell.  A weird need to flee crept into Leo, so tangible it made his bones ache. He needed to be left alone and reflect on the meaning of his life.</p><p>“Don’t pretend you're above this shit, Donnie!” Mikey threatened. “You are more a slut for the boss’s cock than me.” </p><p>Leo covered the phone with his hand, hoping Karai didn’t catch this. </p><p>"It's this what you want, Boss? A warm pussy? I can give it to you! I will cut my dick and carve a nice, nice opening for you. Will it be alright?"Mikey asked, ogling the katana Leo had put down as his feet. “I can give us all a new hole, just as big as your cock, Boss, for you to stop chasing bitches.” </p><p>A tense silence stretched in the car and Leo observed very carefully what would be Mikey’s next move. Mikey was enough nut to do it.  He needed to be distracted from his crazy idea and Leo needed a damn break or he would be the one snapping and Leonardo knew that he could be as mad as Mikey, when he was pushed too far.</p><p>The next move was a testimony against Raph’s well-know instincts. But before finishing his call, Leo pulled open the door and dropped himself out, rolling on the sidewalk. Raph tried to snatch his wrist but Leo had moved too fast. At the same time he hit the ground, he made a gesture to Don who was staring speechless to drive home. Mikey got his upper body out of the car window.</p><p>“Boss!” he yelled, distraught as his Leonardo was his husband he needed to part off on the Titanic deck while he was dragged into a lifeboat. But one of them, probably Raph, managed to pull him inside for the sake of discretion. Now Mikey would mourn Leo and be desperate instead to be stabby.</p><p>Leo stood up, brushing his suit from any dirt. Even Yakuza Boss needed a break every now then.  </p><p>“So, where do you want to meet,” he asked Karai, continuing his call as nothing had happened. </p><p>****</p><p>“Did it feel good?” she asked, sipping her jasmine tea.</p><p>“Less than expected,” Leo replied straightforwardly. There were both sitting in the tatami room of the Mooncake restaurant. Why Karai had wanted to meet him, he didn’t know yet. He only responded to the invitation, even if he wasn’t even hungry. “He was an old man. He didn’t defend himself that much.”</p><p>“Well, you should have remembered you were a child not able to defend yourself that much, neither,” Karai replied, her tone clipped and Leo darkened. To be recalled such events and so bluntly put him in a bad mood. “Anyway, it’s done now and I’m very grateful for it. Cheer,” she suggested holding the sake cup they didn’t have touched yet.</p><p>“You didn’t tell me what happened,” Leo pointed out coldly. “Why you needed him out of the way? Uncle wasn’t that important in your organization. He was old and have too many vices.”</p><p>Karai crossed her hand together, engrossed in her nail polish. </p><p>“Too many vices is an understatement.” She took a pause. “You know why. He wanted to attempt a push,” she explained casually. “You know how an old macho he was. Women aren’t made to be crime lord,” Karai snickered.</p><p>Leo frowned. There was something behind that. He knew since the beginning when Karai had first reached him five days ago. He didn’t ask too many questions at first, because the reward was acceptable and the prospect to end a witness of his childhood abuse had pleased to him. He had hoped he could eventually make him feel...better about it. Perhaps with besides Karai herself, the only remaining witness dead, Leo could make a tabula rasa from his past. But it didn’t happen and an old soul like Karai must know what vengeance tasted liked. It wasn’t to please him that she had ordered this murder. Perhaps the old man really threatened her, but Karai’s position was too firm to attempt a push, in his opinion. Something was definitively fishy. </p><p>“You are at the head of the Foot for about a decade.” He locked eyes with her, studying any of her reactions. “Why now?”</p><p>Karai uttered a long sigh, her long-nailed- finger tapping the table. </p><p>“He figured I had a weak spot,” she muttered. “You know this man didn’t mind to abuse of other weakness.” </p><p>Then, it hit Leo. She wasn’t smoking and it was perhaps the reason she had been so fidgety. She hadn't drunk, neither and dread filled him. </p><p>“You’re pregnant,” he said and by her face, he knew he had land it bullseyes. Shit.</p><p>“Could this day be any better?” he muttered, gloomily. His first thought was how Don would be mad he didn't use protection. </p><p>“I’m overjoyed by your reaction,” Karai snarled.</p><p>He snapped his head up, staring at her thoughtfully,</p><p>“From both of us, it could only end to be a monster.”</p><p>Leo wasn’t talking about the appearance, but the personality. He and Karai were both cold-blooded assassins. It wasn’t surprising. He was used to calling her sister since they had been raised by the same man, the man Leo had killed with a mirror shatter, Karai’s blood father. Since then, calling their relationship complicated was an understatement. They couldn’t stand each other while feeling a kind of morbid attraction. The only positive thing was the respect for the leadership value. Leo wouldn’t have allowed someone badmouthing Karai and he knew she was feeling the same. </p><p>Leo didn’t even recall how they ended in bed three months earlier. He had cowardly blamed wine. He barely remembered it but knew he had left him as hollow than before. Not loved and alive like after his foursome session with his brothers.</p><p>It was a mistake and he knew Karai agreed. </p><p>“This is why they spoke to me about an alliance between our clan at Tokyo, I suppose. How the council  knew before me?”His voice had raised and Leo tried to calm himself down. It was his fault, to begin with, and he had to take responsibility. The fact was that the point of an alliance had been raised in Tokyo. With Donatello there, Leo hadn’t known how to get himself out of the situation. In New York, his clan was bigger than Karai but her was more prominent in Japan. A union of the two of them would have made them even more powerful and so, an eventual heir. But it was a prospect Leo had refused. It was before knowing Karai was pregnant but also before the kind of Epiphany he got earlier. Climbing any higher wouldn’t erase the past.</p><p>Power was a cold mistress, giving kisses biting as a katana blade.</p><p>“I never said it was yours,” Karai pointed out, but Leo knew better. He mused over his new family reaction a very short moment. He had a shiver. For once, he doubted their obedience and his mind pictured Don creating a new kind of pills in his lab. </p><p>“From us, only unhappiness could happen,” Leo continued. “We are both too bitter; we need some warmness to stay alive. I would give you none of it and you, neither for me. Seeing you bring me back more bad memories than anything and I know you feel the same.”</p><p>It’s been a while since Leo had explained himself so much about that matter. But Karai knew. She had spied on them, while his father was forcing himself on a tiny turtle boy. Meanwhile, the now-deceased uncle was beating off on this, groping both Karai’s and Leo’s asses any chance he get. How they could live side by side with such a terrible past between them. Did Karai cry when his father died? Leo wasn’t sure, but it was untimely to ask.    </p><p>“I lose it,” Karai whispered. “The stress or...whatever,” she waved her hand dismissively. “But this animal used it against me. He had worked against me for years, but I got proof. I just needed an executioner, because I was...sick.” Karai made a face like she cursed her femininity. “I figured you were the best choice.”</p><p>Leo nodded carefully. He wasn’t sure where was standing the truth, but the fact was he had no doubt about this man deserved his death. </p><p>“Why did you want to meet?” he asked with a cautious voice. The Uncle Hasaki was dead, he had turned the marriage offer down and she had miscarried. </p><p>“Should I have a reason to see my brother,” she said, squeezing his hand. Then, she shrugged like the almost emotion she almost had, had been denied. "I'm here to give you this casino property title."</p><p>****</p><p>Leo walked home when a familiar shadow waited for him on a motorbike, a few streets away from where he has shared a bitter meal. It was raining, hard he noticed, seeing how Raph looked drenched.</p><p>"Wanna a ride home, Boss?" he asked, stretching a helmet. </p><p>The annoyance of earlier had faded away, turning into a longing. He was freezing to the morrow of his bones. The meeting with Karai had left him more upset than he wanted to admit. She hadn’t mind her father’s death, her uncle’s death, Leo’s refusal, neither the loss of a baby.  Leo had taken all her iciness as a sneak peeks of what the afterlife was: a dark Ocean of numbness. He needed some emotion. His brothers’ passion was the fire he could warm himself up to.</p><p>Leo didn't reply and climbed behind Raphael. He had been gone for three hours. At their home, they must have been worried and Mikey had probably lost his last screw. Why did he abandon them? Leo felt as low at any scumbag father who spends his paycheck at the bar instead to teach baseball to his kid.</p><p>"Why did you take the bike?" Leo asked, before putting the helmet. </p><p>"Faster and more discreet. And Mikey couldn’t fit on," the sniper replied while igniting the engine, but Leo guessed the real reason. Today, Raph was feeling off as himself and he wanted to feel better by physical contact.</p><p>But Leo didn't mind: The bike had the advantage they couldn't talk.</p><p>At their home, Don was in a frenzy. As he had read his boss’s mind, he had turned the heater and lit up the fireplace. Just in front of it, he had spread a wool blanket and some pillows. To just see how Don was eager to please him and also, to have sex, made Leo hard in one moment. </p><p>The genius kissed him, opening his mouth to make Leo taste his tongue but also, slide a pill. Leonardo swallowed it without a second thought. Don must have remembered his migraine.</p><p>They both undressed him and even it wasn’t Raph's habit to be as touchy as Don, Leo let him be. </p><p>"Where is Mikey?"</p><p>Don glanced up, untying Leo's blue tie.</p><p>"I gave him a shot…" Leo frowned and Don was quick to explain. "It was for his own good! Just for him to sleep an hour or so."</p><p>Don was too obedient to tell Leo Mikey was losing his mind without his beloved boss and it was Leo's own fault. But Leo wanted to be sure of two things. </p><p>"I hope it was a legal product. I told you I don't want you to use him as a guinea pig! Last time, we thought he was going to be blind for good."</p><p>Like every Yakuza group, they dealt with drugs. If people wanted to fuck themselves up and their life, it wasn't Leo's business. But Don lately had found as leisure to create their own. It was cheaper and there was less risk. Leo had the suspicion that Don found a kind of solace into making people getting hooked at something he did like he hoped his boss would be with him.  But of course, Donnie needed to test them on someone he could watch and get feedback from. Leo was out of the question: Don wouldn’t risk his boss’s life and also, Leo didn't do drugs. Raph neither, since he had almost overdosed at 14 years old. Mikey was then the best choice. He did brushed overdose a few times but never learned anyway. Besides, he was already a nutcase and have nothing to lose, according to Don. But the last time, it went wrong. Don had the bad idea to put an orange-flavored sugar coat on the pills and Mikey had eaten seven of them and well, brushed death. </p><p>"He almost lost his sight in exchange to get the last chocolate pudding you pretended to be about to eat," Leo said. He didn't want to guilt too much Donnie. The quiet turtle had fussed over Mikey for days, crying his soul out. They could argue and bitch at each other, it was nothing more than sibling fights. By the fear he had gotten, Don had already been punished.</p><p>"So?" he asked again. </p><p>Don mumbled it was a safe product, nothing more than a liquid sleeping pill, really, but with so a desolate face, Leo raised his chin and pressed a kiss on the genius lip.</p><p>"Now, second question. Did you chip me?" he asked after having drawn back his head. How Raph knew where he was if Don didn't? Don was still dazed by the kiss and blurted the truth. </p><p>"Not you. Your phone."</p><p>In Leo's book, honesty deserved forgiveness and he rewarded Donnie’s sincerity by another breathtaking kiss. Raph was about to get lonely and Leo turned his head toward him, to include him in their circle of love. Raphael had waited three hours under a hard rain pouring on him, worrying for him, but waiting from enough far for Leo to not feel spied on. How could he continue this life without them? </p><p>They kissed longly him and Don, Don and Raphael, Raph and him while they removed each piece of his clothing slowly.</p><p>"We are not doing it without Mikey," Leo stated when his mouth was free. If someone must have been hurt by Leo’s runaway, it was the youngest turtle. "He will complain he was the first sitting in the car. Raph, go wake him." </p><p>To have chosen for this task Raph wasn't random. Raph would have to climb to the next floor. Meanwhile, Leo would have a headstart with Don and so, Raph would be paired with Mikey when they come back. Sometimes, when it was the time to make the first move in foreplay, Leo felt the golden gaze on him, waiting for Leo’s choice. It was easy to guess what Raph hoped: that Leo turned curious to be at the receiving end and chose him as a top partner. But it won’t happen; not today; not ever. Leo knew what it was to be at the receiving end of the lust of a bulkier man than himself. He remembers what it was to get ripped from all the control and the feeling to be torn apart, burning so hard you can’t dismiss it. His whole life had been lead in order to avoid this situation from happening again. </p><p>Raph couldn't argue and left to get Mikey, something sad in his gaze that Leo tried to ignore. </p><p>At the moment they were alone, Don stared at him seriously, despite already being lying on his shell.</p><p>"What was into you all day? I was worried. You have been moody the whole week, but today..." Don swallowed hard, trying to stay focused despite Leo doing his best to distract him and avoid the conversation. “You so withdrew, I couldn’t reach you.” </p><p>"Nothing specific. But you know who this man was." Leo wasn’t positive Don knew so much, but he felt he was. Don cared too much to stay ignorant.</p><p>"I know," Don replied in a very soft voice. "Was you know feeling your hand was serving the justice? You avenged yourself and...her."</p><p>Leo would lose his boner if Don didn't shut up despite the kindness of the tone.</p><p>"I don't want to talk about that. All of you drove me crazy with your questions and unfounded jealousy," he snapped.</p><p>"They ask questions and are jealous because they don't know but care about you. You look like suffering under your cold front and they want to soothe your pain.” Don turned more assertive. “Perhaps you should tell them. They won't respect you less for it. If anything, they would only love and want to protect you more."</p><p>As he was afraid, Don knew a lot more than Leo had believed. It wasn't only a genius deduction. Don must have put a bug and spy on him. But he was too drained today with get angry about this action against his privacy.</p><p>"It's not your business," he replied flatly. "I’m not a girl, neither to be protected so much. Add another word and we are done, here."</p><p>Obediently, Don shushed himself and spread his legs, circling Leo's body with his limbs and the Yakuza boss inhaled deeply the musky scent of the arousal coming from Donatello. All his worries went on the back burned and he caressed the pliant body longingly pressing against him. </p><p>Of course, Donatello had lubed himself up and Leo could slide into him easily. He murmured words of thank for Donnie's foreseen. The Yakuza boss shook with need and wasn't in a mood to indulge in endless foreplay.</p><p>Don was so hot and each of his kiss and pleas warmed Leo's heart.  </p><p>His head was turned and he met Mikey's blue gaze. As he thought, even if Don had shot him with a moose dart, Mikey would be fully awake at the word sex. Damn, Leo would bet Mikey would walk on hot coal and shattered glassed to get some.</p><p>Mikey wanted his share of kiss and Leo indulged him while Raph trusted into the younger body.</p><p>The room was filled in noise and pheromone and the sweat was rolling from his forehead. Never Leo felt more alive than when he brings his partner to climax and felt their muscle tightening around him. </p><p>He finished his round with Donnie first and drank the water glass Don handed him while watching the rest of the show. Mikey was very vocal and expressive and Leo stayed engrossed by watching his face. It was also to avoid Raph's look. Lately, the sniper was searching eye contact every time and it was even more unsettling during sex.</p><p>Mikey could sound like dying, stabbed by a cock, it wasn't enough and he stretched his hand to grab Leo's cock. Mikey has a thing to get mouth fucked while screwed and Leo was more than eager to indulge Mikey in this kink, usually. But that means he was facing Raphael and now, he could avoid the amber stare without seeming to be a coward. </p><p>Mikey's mouth was as hot as Don's inside and Leo felt like melting of the oral stimulation and also the burning gaze eating him alive. </p><p>Leo stared back. Raph needed to know he wasn't intimidated and carried away, he thrust harder into Mikey’s throat. The gaging sound didn't make him stop. He knew Mikey has a thing for choking. </p><p>Leo was about to cum again and Raph still has the same steady pace. Mikey shook between them, breaking apart and cumming so hard that Leo stepped back, watching with fascination the crying face. Mikey's eyeliner has leaked, long runs of black trails on his seafoam colored cheeks.</p><p>"Give it...give it to me, Boss," he stammered.</p><p>Leo knew what Mikey begged for. He pulled hard on his cock, jerking off in Mikey’s face before splattering the crying face with his cum, semen rolling on Mikey's cheekbone as tears and makeup. It was a glorious sight and mesmerized, Leo watched Mikey sucking on his dick, to clean it, licking away any cum droplet he could find. </p><p>Jello-boned, he fell on his side and one moment later, he was snoring loudly. It must have been the med Don had given him. But Donatello was also sleeping, coiled as a kitten by the fireplace. Leo was alone, mellow by the sex, but still horny and with a Raph with still a hard-on.</p><p>Raph moved carefully like he needed to open a crocodile mouth. Leo watched him with the same caution. On his side, he felt like a burning frostbite the blade of his tanto. Even in sex, Leo doesn’t drop his guard and never remove the leather band around his thigh that was his tanto sheath.</p><p>Raph was the same, keeping one of the two straps of his gun holster. </p><p>Gently, Raph leaned over to ask for a kiss and Leo gave in, his nerves still on the edges at first but, his anxiety faded away as the kiss turned more and more heated.</p><p>He had never made out so long with Raph, even less when they were alone and naked. He had forgotten or well even never know how he could be a great kisser. The sniper hand ran down his shell and kissed his way down Leo’s collarbone. For once, Leo allowed Raph to have his way partly with him. Raph’s muscular body was as hot as a furnace and his kisses were passionate. </p><p>“You got a shitty day, Boss. I’m gonna make you relax alright,” he murmured lovingly. “Those doofi drove you crazy flapping lips the whole day.” </p><p>Leo could felt loosened by the afterglow, his mind went all-speed. Mikey passing out after getting a drug-shot could have been explained. But that Don had crashed too was an odd coincidence. Himself was mellow because of the sex or did he got drugged too by whatever pill Don slide in his mouth? Have they a secret agenda?</p><p>“You are all stiff,” Raph hummed in the hollow of his neck, nibbling at it. “Those selfish bastards ask and ask, they never give.”</p><p>Leonardo was frozen, not by the fear of Raph, but anxious about his own reaction. He knew for months it would happen, but somewhat had hoped it wouldn’t. Despite his instincts screaming at him Raph would make a move at any moment, now Leo stayed motionless like even his reaction was delated. But he so wished he didn’t have to kill Raph. The sniper had chosen the worse day ever. After the disappointing killing, the jealousy tantrum, the bittersweet meeting with Karai, Leo had no patience left.</p><p>Raph lay on his shell and dragged Leo with him, keeping him in an embrace and for a moment, Leo felt filled by relief. Perhaps he had read it all wrong and Raph loved bottoming and was upset Leo never did more than three-time. But this hope was short-lived, when Raph’s hand cupped his ass, a finger brushing his entrance.</p><p>One blink later, Leo’s tanto blade was on Raph’s throat.</p><p>“Never touch me,” Leo snarled and he could tell Raph was surprised. The sniper didn’t reach for his gun despite he could have done it and it was the reason he was still alive.</p><p>“I would have done nothing,” Raph gnarled, his eyes flashing with anger like he was the one having a right to be furious. “It was a mere caress! I didn’t intend to do beyond that!”</p><p>“As I will believe you,” Leo snapped, trembling with rage.</p><p>“You got a scar, there. What was it? A glass bottle?”Raph asked in a dull voice. </p><p>Some blood had been drawn on the skin because without noticing Leo had pressed harder on the blade. Raph was there, lying at his mercy and still, he dared to talk about Leo’s painful past? Indeed, it had been a bottle, that his foster father had used to breach him with once he had tried to bite off the dick shoved in his mouth. </p><p>“Shut up,” Leo stammered, his jaws so squared he struggled to talk. </p><p>“I had no intention to rape you,” Raph stated. “I can kill men before breakfast, I’m not a monster.”</p><p>“Why having drugged me, then?”Leo snarled. “And the other ones?”</p><p>“Are you going delusional too? No one got drugged, besides Mikey, cause you know, he made quite a ruckus after you threw yourself out of the car,” Raph explained flatly. “Don just passed out cause he hadn’t that much sleep lately."</p><p>"And this pill Don gave me?"</p><p>"You were off of your meds, Boss. You didn’t take any for a week. He figured it out and wanted you to take it without having to fight for.”</p><p>It was indeed true. Leo had forgotten them because he hated those pills Don choked down his throat. He saw it as a weakness. He only took those to please Donatello, but he had spent more time withdraw the last week. </p><p>“No one dared to speak to you about it. I tried to give you a clue, but you were too caught in your thought." Raph's gaze turned more intense. "Too caught by the idea to face a man you hate so much, dreading and anticipating the moment at once. You hoped it will heal your emotional scars. Newsflash, you don’t heal by violence. I can’t believe how you bullshited me with a straight face earlier. ”Raph took a deep breath and Leo lowered his blade, still on edge, but calmer now. “Anyway, the bottom line is its eat you all week how you will face the man and hide to use the emotion you felt. I know you will end wrecked and well, I wanted to give you some loving. I’m the only one not allowed to show you any love.” Raph’s eyes gleamed with reproach. “Because you don't trust me and it pisses the shit out of me! I won’t hurt you, boss, neither do something I know you would hate.”  </p><p>In his chest, Leo’s heart pounded as crazy. He had never imagined Raph could be frustrated to not be allowed to touch and kiss him as Mikey and Don does.</p><p>“By the way, I didn’t search anything and Don didn’t snitch on you if you wonder, I just got a shitty grand-father. He got his scally hand on any girl he could meet and by girls, I mean preteens. I met one of them when I was a teen. I feel in love with her. She had something in her eyes...fragile and fierce. A fire like yours," Raph said softly. "But she was so scared of anthro and men in general because of my grandfather, she sprays peeper on me the time I tried to confess. She jumped from a bridge not too long later. She couldn’t cope with the aftermath of the rape.”</p><p>“She never told the police?”Leo asked, trying to sound detached. </p><p>“My grandfather was the sheriff,” Raph flashed an ironic smile. “But I still shot him in the head right after they fished out her body. It didn’t raise her from the dead, but at least I knew he would stop sliding his wrinkled hand into teen panties. Even less buried into cement, somewhere in the bottom of the Rio Grande.” </p><p>Leo didn’t know if it was the meds kicking him but suddenly, he felt connected with his calm soul again. He had tried to make peace with his past many years and well, managed to not feel too bad for a very long time. Maybe eliminate witnesses and avoid the topic had limits as means. Perhaps to speak of it with a loving person was possible, like Raph just did.</p><p>A knowing smirk stretched the crime lord face. </p><p>“It’s an interesting story,” he commented and he pulled his knife away, on the floor. With a flick, he sent it out of reach. Raph deserved a testimony of trust. “Very telling about your true character of vigilante,” Leo taunted.</p><p>“You know me well,” Raph replied with a grin. “I won’t ask you your story if you don’t want to tell me, but this is why I wished you let me kill this motherfucker," he added more seriously. "You made me felt powerless to help you to feel better.” Raphael’s words reached Leo’s heart. He now had more of an understanding of what Raph felt the whole day.</p><p>“Let me heal you with my body,” Raph urged. “I don’t mean by fucking you. I just want you to let been kissed by me without bracing yourself I could attack you. I couldn’t be a sub bitch like Mikey and Don are, but I’m not a predator. Well, not for you,” he concluded with a smirk.</p><p>Leo had never realized Raph could have been hurt by his wariness, but Raph’s complaints were making sense and also, to know he didn’t have to still feel this way, neither to hide his reasons anymore overwhelmed him with relief.</p><p>They didn’t have sex, either foreplay. Even if Leo hadn’t divulged anything, him listening to Raph was already a confession that had left Leo drained. They fell asleep on the wool blanket, cuddling, but when he opened a lazy eye, Mikey and Don were at each side of him, their limb entwined with his, but Raph was missing.</p><p>“Raph went to buy you those coconut buns you like so much.”</p><p>There was a hint of jealousy in Don’s voice, but Leo didn’t mind it. It was too good to be loved.  </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Chapter 4</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The coast was clear or Leo thought so when he had almost reached the door. But at the moment he opened it, he saw Mikey on the step of the door, the handle of his leash in his mouth and, indeed, the look of a dog that wanted to take a shit.</p><p>Leo barely held back to throw his hand around his head in exasperation. Mikey was very sensitive-and susceptible- and he didn’t have the time to deal with an upset Mikey. This is why he had tried his best to placate the youngest turtle with sex, cookies, and cartoons, but damn, it’s looked that Mikey could be insane, he wasn’t easily fooled.  </p><p>“I’m ready for our walk, Boss,” Mikey said, dropping the handle to speak. Under his pants which they had forced him to wear, Leo could guess Mikey’s tail was stiff and shaky in his excitement.</p><p>“Mikey,” Leo explained the more patiently he could. How Mikey managed to leave the room Leo locked him in? He probably jumped from the balcony, without any self-preservation instinct, the Yakuza boss supposed. “You have a day off, remember? I don’t need you today.”</p><p>“How could you know, Boss?” The teal eyes circled with eyeliner stared at him with their disturbing intensity. He could tell Mikey had put even more care in his make-up today to look even more dramatic. He had also put on his nicest clothes, the ones that looked normal. “No one knew for sure the day they would die. I knew a doctor, a very smart guy who hadn’t see the scissor coming. He got pretty surprised when they got in his brain.” </p><p>Leo held back an annoying sigh. Mikey was lovely in his devotion, but he had no time to listen to Mikey’s sweet childhood tales at the asylum.</p><p>“I have Raph to drive me there and then, the person I meet with it’s a friend.”</p><p>Today, everything was vexatious. Donatello was down with a suspect migraine. The Yakuza boss knew that Don was often suffering from retinal migraines. When he get those he couldn’t stand either the light or sound. It happened to the genius about thrice a year, so it wasn’t that bad. Usually, Leo tucked Don in bed and even, lay down with him a bit, holding him and comforting him silently. He had the same today but with a doubt lingering. It was very convenient for Don to has his migraine the Sunday Raph has his bowling evening with his aunt May, and even more, when Leo was supposed to meet with Usagi.</p><p>Usagi was Leo’s oldest friend and because of that Don hated him with passion despite the fact he should not be jealous of a guy Leo would have to do a 14 hours flight to have tea with. But sometimes for a genius, Don lacked common sense. </p><p>But Usagi was in New York right now and has requested a meeting and Leo had been very eager to accept. Of course, the conversation had been on his own cell phone but since Don was busy sucking him off, he should have heard everything and the migraine had appeared thirty minutes later, by an odd coincidence.  </p><p>Don was his usual driver, but with him down, there was still Raph left. But then Raph had explained to him that it was the Sunday he played bowling with his old aunt, a former marine who cursed so badly that she had been kicked out of her retirement home. With his own pocket money, Raph had rented her a little apartment and once a week eats a taco and plays bowling with her. Leo refused Raph missed his evening and had asked the sniper to just drop him at the restaurant.</p><p>To be left alone hadn’t happened to Leo in a while and he looked forward to it. He knew he had nothing to be worried about. The French restaurant Usagi had chosen wasn’t related to any mafia. But Raph had been slightly concerned and had suggested Mikey tag along.  </p><p>Of course, it was impossible.</p><p>It wasn’t because Michelangelo couldn’t protect him. Mikey was the best bodyguard a crime lord could dream of. His reputation of lunatic had reached the epic heights to the point that real events looked like an urban legend. No other mafia boss got such a ferocious protector. But it was exactly the reason Leo wanted Mikey to stay home. He remembered Mikey’s suggestion to carve himself a pussy because he had been jealous of Karai. It had been a close call. Leo never slept with Usagi, but if out of friendship his friend squeezed his hand, Mikey would stab it with the cutlery and blame his psychosis afterward.</p><p>They were all jealous and possessive of their boss, on different levels. Raph preferred to trust his boss’s judgment and not overthink it. Don would be moody and sigh a lot with Leo and be a pissy bitch with anyone else. Don could be sneaky in his retaliation but will stop at any direct order, in his absolute obedience. The fact was that Mikey acted too fast most of the time and he was a king at the games of disobeying without doing it, by using any weak point Leo could have made in his directives. Then, when he would get scolded, Mikey would pretend he got carried away by his love for his Boss, that Leo hadn't been clear enough in his orders and cry a lot about how his life had been tough because of the illness of his brain he never asked to have. And Leo wouldn't able to stay angry in front of his puppy eyes and since it was already done, would punish Mikey by no dessert and no sex a few days, feeling already cruel for that since Mikey would cry his soul out the whole punishment.</p><p>This is why he had tried to find a way to keep Mikey busy at home. He had been so sure of himself that he had confirmed to Usagi he will be alone. </p><p>"A friend? That's interesting. I got a friend too, once. He was very kind, until the day he took my plush." Mikey flashed a toothy grin. "Never touch my stuff, it's my only rule. It could have been an eyeless bear, it was mine." Leo rolled his eyes: here we go again. "I took his eyes to put on it. Too bad, I had forgotten I couldn't sew. But I know Don could!" he exclaimed, too caught in his bloody ideas to realize he wasn't making any sense. At the time, he didn’t know Donnie. </p><p>But at the mention of the genius, Leo raised an eye ridge. Did Donnie tell Mikey about Usagi? Of course, he did, Leo supposed, grunting his teeth. And this is why Mikey was at the doorstep with a leash. He pinched the bridge of his snout in irritation. But then, he thought of a good way to take revenge on Donatello and distract Mikey.</p><p>“What about a game?”Leonardo suggested. Mikey loved games. “Since you had been a good boy today and accepted to get dressed without breaking furniture, I should reward you.”</p><p>Mikey stared, baited and Leo cast him an indulgent smirk.</p><p>“I know you are waiting forever for that. I had planned something like this for Christmas, but let’s play today. What about a hunt of Donatello’s stash?” </p><p>The teal eyes shined with interest. For an intellectual, Don has a very huge collection of sex toys. This collection was making Mikey green with envy, mostly because the youngest had a thing to mess with the other stuff when he didn’t want the opposite to happen. To find where Don hid his stash was Mikey’s ultimate goal. And the fact was that Leo had a pretty good idea where it was.</p><p>“I will give you clues, but you have to promise me to clean them, afterward. You know how much of a neat freak Don is.”</p><p>Leonardo told him clues and after he was done with the last one, he kind of expected Mikey to run in the basement. Then, when he would find Don’s hidden spot, if he does, and stuff his ass with Don’s toys he would forget about Leo meeting a friend. But except looking at him eagerly, Mikey stayed still.</p><p>“Thanks, Boss! It would make me something to do after our walk!”</p><p>Leo facepalmed, angry at himself. Why had he blurted it out without making Mikey promise to not accompany him? He had no choice now, he decided after a glance at his watch. It was getting late. Even if it could pay back badly, he needed to be straightforward.</p><p>“You stay here. I don’t need you. I’m meeting with a friend and I want to be alone with him.”</p><p>Mikey didn’t flinch, but his grin stretched wider. With his eyeliner, he looked like a sinister clown.</p><p>“Why having asked Don to get ready to accompany you before he got taken by his migraine, then?” he wanted to know, leaning his head on the side, eyes locking in Leo’s. Mikey could be a lunatic, he wasn’t that dumb. “And did you not ask Raph the same? Why I’m the only one you don’t want to meet with your precious friend? Am I not your bro as well? Do you think Dee and Raphie would do the job to protect your body better than me? Is that so, Boss? You want to replace me?”</p><p>As Leo had thought, they had schemed this and tag teamed against him. The Yakuza boss ran a hand in his face with a grunt. It would be one of these days.</p><p>“It is because Don told you shits about me escaping from an asylum after having killed the docs, the caretakers, the security staff, the canteen guy and the other patients?”Mikey asked anxiously. “Well, look like Dee is a big fucking liar since I did nothing to the canteen guy!”Mikey shouted, losing it and the posh middle-aged woman walking her poodle walked faster across the street. “I’m not an ungrateful son of a bitch! He always gave me the biggest sausage at breakfast!”</p><p>“What is happening here?”Raph asked, bewildered, almost dropping his cigar. “In this you, Boss, that is upsetting the kid?” In his hand, Raph had the Mercedes SUV key. It was the new car they have because Leo had asked to have some ‘space.’ But, obviously, personal space wasn’t something Leonardo was allowed to have. He could be powerful, being at the top of an army of criminals and able to pay cash some of the first Leonardo original work; he couldn’t take a piss alone.</p><p>Mikey had his eyes misted of tears and with a sob, he threw himself in Raph’s arms.</p><p>“The Boss doesn’t like me anymore! He regrets the day he had saved me!”</p><p>Raph glared at the eldest Yakuza. Of course, Raph knew Leo never said such a thing. Mikey’s typical way of speech was exaggeration and hyperbole. Raph was bothered by the fact Leo made Mikey cry. But today, he admitted the regret had brushed him. If he had walked away the day they met Mikey, Leo wouldn’t be bargaining to have dinner with his friend like a prisoner ask to use the conjugal visit trailer. Was it supposed to be their boss, for god’s sake?</p><p>“I didn’t say anything like that,” Leo told Raph, even if it was unnecessary. “I told Mikey I didn’t need protection and he overreacted as always.”</p><p>"I even put shoes!" Mikey pointed to his foot."By myself like a good boy! And no one praised me!" he cried loudly. </p><p>Raphael looked back and forth between them and Leo knew it was useless. If the three were against him, they would crawl their way until Mikey sits between Usagi and him. Besides, Mikey had put on shoes. That was something they never achieve to do, even in Winter, without using a great deal of force and blackmail.</p><p>“Who knows you won't need it?” the sniper mumbled, scanning around, his face relaxed but his nervous hand near his hip.”You don’t climb so high without making a few enemies. Were you sure it was your friend, to begin with? If you haven’t seen the guy in a while...someone could have pretended to be him and wait you come all nice and groomed to meet the Grim Reaper instead of a fancy dinner.”</p><p>Out of instinct, Leo glanced down on himself. He wasn’t wearing something out of the ordinary. The same kind of dark blue and black three-piece suits and a long white coat. Was it because he has his hat?  </p><p>But anyway, whatever was the reason for them to stick even more at him than usual, their jealousy switch was turned on and the only way for them to drop it and let Leo eat a damn creme brulée alone was if he beheaded them all. Well, maybe if he beheaded only two on three, it could be enough as a dissuasion. </p><p>But Mikey took him in a hug and Leo’s upcoming anger dimmed while sharing a look with Raph. They loved him and he loved them. Love was easy to give but for creatures with a painful past like they were, trust was harder to come. He should be their model.</p><p>“Okay, Mikey, you can come,” he yielded, even if he knew he had been manipulated and played. It was out of the purest love, he thought, staring into Mikey’s eyes where gleamed adoration and gratefulness. “But,” he added, his finger raised in warning. “You must behave. By behaving I mean you can’t hurt him; neither with your body or with a weapon. Killing counts as hurting. I don’t want to hear a single threat against him from your part and watch that potty mouth of yours, too. Usagi is...very well-behaved.”</p><p>Mikey’s grin tensed a bit but nodded eagerly.</p><p>“You’re the Boss!” he said, putting the leash handle into Leo’s hand. Of course, the leash wasn’t Leo idea. It was Mikey’s own private choice to use this garment at some moment, like when he needed comfort. Leo had thought about refusing to use it once, but Don had pointed out that perhaps it was too late and Mikey had been conditioned in his youth to feel safe when he was bound. The Yakuza boss sighed but grabbed the handle as if he too was walking his poodle. </p><p>***</p><p>In the car, Mikey guessed his Boss was mad and, as usual, tried to coax him with sex and display of affection. </p><p>Leo could be a little mad to have had his hand forced, refusing Mikey's kisses and hugs were like kicking a cute golden retriever puppy. Leonardo could make a living with crimes, it wasn't enough of a monster to kick a puppy. Don would use the same caresses and dandle, after his so-called migraine to coax Leo into forgiveness. Except, Don was most a kitten, less bouncy just happy to be on Leo's lap. </p><p>"Let me suck you, Boss." Mikey had a thing to give a blow job in the open. "It would alleviate your stress."</p><p>"It's a big word for you," Leo said. “I bet you heard Don use it on a similar occasion.” </p><p>"I ain’t as an idiot as Donnie believe,” Mikey retorted. “Among my classmates, I was pretty great at Scrabbles!”Leo huffed at the word classmates, but he didn’t want to upset Mikey twice in a row. “No one ever beat me! I got a pretty good hearing and visual memory too. This son of a bitch of Garrett told me I made up the word Brexpiprazole cause he was a sore loser,” Mikey seemed still incensed at the thought. “I made it swallow the container pills, not just the pills, the container. Cause you know, maybe his ass was better to read a label. Too bad, it’s never gone so far, it kept stuck in his throat.” Mikey chuckled, but seeing Leo’s grim expression, he changed the topic slightly.</p><p>“Yeah, I use a big word for a big cock."</p><p>An amused gleam lightened the Yakuza boss’s dark blue eyes. Mikey was so a child, thinking Leo could be placated by praise about the size of his dick. But it did put him in a better mood.</p><p>“You should play Scrabbles with Don when is migraine is over, then,” Leo said carelessly after a glance at his watch. The reservation was for 7:00 pm and it was already 6:53. He so hated Manhattan traffic jam.</p><p>“Yeah,” Mikey agreed with a similar distraction. He was busy unzipping Leo’s pants and his focus was now the swelling flesh. Leo let him be. They were about fifteen minutes from the restaurant. He was unlikely to cum before reaching their destination, but at least with his mouth full, Mikey wouldn’t talk about his disturbing childhood. Sometimes, Leo felt like his own youth was normal, in comparison. He was abandoned in an orphanage at his birth and Oroku Saki took him at three years old. Just before he reached six, he started to get abused in exchange to be ‘raised as a Prince.’ Indeed, Oroku was wealthy, less than Leo currently, but for a little anthro turtle, at the time anthro rights weren’t well established, it was supposed to be great. Leo got a private teacher, clothes, toys, good food and also had been taught the base of ninjutsu. But the price was to give Oroku sexual favor since the old man kink was into young male anthro. After Oroku’s death, by Leo’s hand, he had asked protection from an enemy clan. He had then spent what could be called quiet days, even if his classes was about how to lead a criminal organization and kill people.</p><p>“Mikey!”Leo yelped.</p><p>Probably bothered by Leo’s lack of reaction to his blow job, Mikey had pressed hard the sensitive tip of his cock, pushing his tongue in the slit.</p><p>The stimulation had given an unexpected reaction, recalling him he didn’t stop by the bathroom before leaving in his attempt to evade Mikey.</p><p>Looking down, he met Mikey’s half-closed eyes gazing at him with lust, before doing it again.</p><p>A mild tingle pulled in his lower body and the leader turned fidgety, but trying to keep his best-unbothered expression. To keep a poker face at any time was mandatory to be respected as a crime lord, Leo believed. What he didn’t know was that it was making it more rewarding to make his mask crack for his brothers.</p><p>“Stop it, Mikey!”Leo growled, trying to disengage. “How long before we are there, Raph?”Leo asked, his voice slightly strained. “I need to go to the restroom.”</p><p>“Let it go, Boss, I’m here to take care of you,” Mikey purred in a low, velvety pitch, trailing a bulging vein with the tip of his tongue. “I can take everything from you.”</p><p>Something twitched in Leo in front of such a submissive display. Because of his childhood, Leonardo wasn’t kinky, well except for the fact to be into a foursome relationship. Because of his childhood too, or rather what they supposed was, Mikey lived following his feelings, very full-heartedly. For the youngest, Leo was his savior, his boss, his lover, his God. For Mikey golden shower wasn’t disgusting or taboo. It was a ritual, a sign of worship and surrender to take all Leo’s fluid inside of him like it was golden nectar. It was kind of flattering, arousing but unnerving at once. Leonardo wasn’t sure how to feel. </p><p>“Give it to him Boss, there are fucking cabs full of tourists, everywhere,” Raph said, after a swing of Tequila in his Batman travel mug. Drinking while driving wasn’t concerning Raphael. Since he had been a former alcoholic, when he wasn’t in the Hamato Clan, yet, he had to make a deal with the boss to be allowed to join. Raph could drink one beer by day, but one day by week, he could drink everything he wants for three hours. Since Raph was also a little stingy, he preferred to be already a little tipsy before getting at the Bowling and gave to pay for alcohol.</p><p>"Damn, I don't know if it's hot or some sick shit," Raph muttered and Leo pursed his lip in an attempt to not chuckle. Raph sounded kind of jealous. His brothers were often in a competition of who "loved the Boss the best." Mikey was taking a huge step forward with this one. Even the devoted and submissive Donatello would have fainted in shock at the suggestion if he was there.</p><p>Sometimes, Leo wondered if he deserved so much dedication. After all, he wasn't a good person. Why would he be rewarded? Mikey's mind could be sick, his heart was a treasure. </p><p>Leo patted Mikey’s head his fist on the leash handle and from his other hand, he texted Usagi to warn him he would be late and three instead of two. </p><p>**** <br/>Raph dropped them in front of Le Coucou, the restaurant Usagi had chosen. It was unnecessary elegant and he could tell that Raph had been concerned by the wide windows. Leo felt bad to have mingled the sniper in this. Now, Raphael wouldn’t be able to enjoy his bowling game, which was what the average people would call the only sane thing of his life.</p><p>“Take one, Boss,” he had pleaded, handing him discreetly one of his precious guns. “I would be too much worried if you don’t. It’s either that or I give them to Mikey.”</p><p>It was an excellent incentive and Leo accepted the gun he pulled in his inside pocket. Raph was getting paranoid, but it wouldn’t hurt anybody if Leo was armed. </p><p>Mikey was already on the sidewalk, looking at the menu. Thankfully, he had removed his leash.</p><p>“It’s written in French,” he said with a pout.</p><p>“It makes sense since it’s a French restaurant,” Leonardo shrugged. He was still mellow from his afterglow. Mikey knew how to distract him and made fade his anger. </p><p>“Do your friend is French? Is he a great kisser?” </p><p>“He is Japanese and for his kisser’s skills, how should I know?” It was probably what Mikey had wanted to know all along. “See? You were jealous for no reason. We are friends, we never had sex together and Usagi is likely to speak with me business.”</p><p>“If it was business, why then you wanted to be alone? We know you aren’t a Walmart Manager.” Mikey pointed out. “And why then the French restaurant? We only eat Italian or Asian.”</p><p>“Every now and then it could be healthy to change of diet,” Leonardo retorted, but Mikey wasn’t done.</p><p>“Don looked at this place and he said it was a place where men go on date to impress their girls.”</p><p>Leo made the mental promise to punish Don once at home.</p><p>“I didn’t choose the restaurant, Usagi did, so I’m not here to impress anybody,” Leo calmly replied.</p><p>“I know; it what I said, Boss. He is the one who…”</p><p>The leader snapped his head to the other turtle.</p><p>“That's enough, Michelangelo with your antics. Now, what Don said is gospel truth! But when he said you hang out the asylum staff with their own guts, before burning the place to the ground, he is a liar, making up a scenario?”</p><p>To be that blunt about Mikey’s past had never happened to the leader, but Mikey needed a firm discipline. He was the kind of guy that would tear off your arm if you stretch your hand and Leo had indulged him too much, already.</p><p>Mikey opened his mouth, but with his gloved hand, Leo stopped him.</p><p>"I said, enough already. Continue this sentence and I cut your tongue to nail it on my headboard."</p><p>Mikey mumbled that pinned tongues were overrated. It looked dull and rot too quickly. The eyes were prettier as a collection in a box with a few ice packs, he insisted adding some very graphic details.</p><p>Decided to ignore him, Leo stepped in the restaurant and spotted Usagi, right away. It must be said that his friend was easily recognizable with his long ears. Usagi had groomed himself, he noted. His friend had always been tidy, but a suit wasn’t typical to him. Usagi loved to be comfortable in his clothes to move more efficiently. </p><p>"It this...your friend there?" Mikey whispered anxiously at his ear. "He is...a giant rabbit plush?"</p><p>Something in his bodyguard's voice didn't please him a bit.</p><p>"He is an anthro like us," Leo corrected. "What's the matter?"</p><p>He turned toward his bodyguard to remind him to stay discreet. They were in a fancy restaurant and enough people already stared at them. After having gone into so many troubles, he wouldn’t have his dinner with Usagi ruined by the cops.</p><p>"I got one...there." Leonardo didn't ask where was there. He knew. Mikey never mentioned the name, but it was apparent he means the fruitcake factory where he has been detained. What was important is if Mikey had good memories of this plush. If not, he could turn stabby in a blink. “It was in the Alice themed room.”</p><p>His voice had turned eerie, but Mikey seemed to kick himself out of it alone and walked to the table with determination.</p><p>“Hi, I’m Michael,” he said, shaking Usagi’s paw and he pulled the chair for Leo. “Sit down, Boss,” he proposed politely. Leo wasn’t fooled a bit by Mikey’s gentlemanliness. Mikey only wanted to be sure to sit between him and Usagi. </p><p>With a sigh, also because Mikey acting normal was as concerning as doomed to be short-lived, Leonardo sat down and removed his hat. But when he met his old friend kind gaze, he smiled; not too much for Mikey to not turn jealous.</p><p>“Leonardo-San, it’s a pleasure to see your face again, after such a long time,” Usagi greeted. “You did not change at all, my friend. But your associate has,” he said, glancing at Michelangelo. “I remember him more slender.”</p><p>“Are you calling me a fat-ass?”Mikey exclaimed, the composed behavior already flying out of the window. It had lasted less than two minutes.</p><p>Leo glared at Mikey to calm him down and stayed a short moment confused. Usagi had never met Mikey, but then, he understood the mistake.</p><p>“Oh no, you mean Donatello. Donatello is the turtle you have met with me a few times, already.”Mikey snorted and Leo remembered that he could still live a century, Mikey would never let him live down he didn’t accompany his Boss in Tokyo. “Because Don speaks Japanese,” he explained, a little louder than necessary. “He is polyglot and so, when I travel, I tend to choose him.”</p><p>“I can speak Spanish just fine, for your information,” Mikey mumbled. “I had a very good friend before. Her name was Loca.”</p><p>Loca isn’t a name, Don would have sneered, but Leo paid Mikey no mind. If he didn’t, maybe Usagi wouldn’t.</p><p>“We had wonderful conversations!” Mikey insisted despite their lack of reaction. “I keep her head one week after that because I got a liking to speak Spanish. It’ so erotic. Don’t you think so, Boss?”</p><p>Leo hoped Usagi won’t ask ‘after what’ while he cursed his weakness to have brought Mikey with him while Mikey explained how he had learned to kiss with this poor Latino girl’s head. All of this was Donnie’s fault, Leo ruminated. The genius made sure Mikey stuck with him to be sure Usagi couldn’t rob them from too much of their boss’s attention like the selfish children they were.</p><p>“Donatello is down with a migraine,” Leo continued like Mikey didn’t speak. “He couldn’t make it. But I have two other brothers.” Usagi raised an eye ridge and Leo specified. “If they are not brothers by blood, I care for them as much. Don is at the head of the clan’s security from his tech aspect. Raph and Mikey are both, hmmm...”In the too light and elegant restaurant, Leonardo tried to find a figure of speech. “They are more working on the field. Like you do.”</p><p>“I'm the Boss bodyguard. I guard his body against other bodies. If the other body touches my boss’s body, I will turn him into a body," Mikey fiercely vowed. </p><p>The Yakuza boss was very grateful for the waiter handing them the menu, preventing him from making a comment.</p><p>“Give us a bottle of your finest white wine.”</p><p>Leonardo remembered Usagi preferred the white wine. The few times Leo got drunk, it was with him. They shared such pleasant moments. Leo remembered with nostalgia his first mission. Usagi had the same target to do and they had run into each other. They killed the guy and his friends together and had celebrated it together in a bar. He was not even fifteen at the time and Usagi was seventeen and they were excited like teens could be. They got such a liking for each other that they trained together at kyudo and sparred every day. Usagi was the best swordsman he knows after himself. When Leo had left for New York, Usagi had been very disappointed. They only meet when Leo was called to the council at Tokyo or Usagi had business in New York.  </p><p>“I prefer the red’s one,” Mikey chirped and Leo rolled his eyes. If Don was there, he would say Mikey only drank as red liquid blood and cherry-flavored Kool-Aid. But Leo yielded for Mikey to not make a scene. Anyway, there was no way Mikey drink it. He would take a sip, find the taste awful and would hide it by pretending this one was bad and he had drunk so much better wine in his imaginary past. Mikey wanted to look adult and if he pretended Usagi wanted to impress him, it was Mikey in fact that wanted so badly to have his beloved boss’s attention. Every day, Leo wondered if it was cute or annoying.</p><p>“And a glass of red,” Leo ordered and after almost a bow, because the waiter must have guessed the big shot he was or was more afraid of his anthro appearance quickly got away. He turned with Mikey, decided to get something in exchange for his concession. “In exchange, I don’t want you to share any more old stories,” he warned. He didn’t want Mikey to start talking about how he skinned people alive in the Alice themed room or whatever could have happened there. </p><p>“I didn’t know my friend you could be so wary of me that you needed a bodyguard at our meeting,” Usagi commented. “I admit being hurt by it.”</p><p>Leo made a dismissive motion with his hand, meaning he didn’t want to linger on the topic. How could he tell his friend he got manipulated by his own men? Usagi would lose all respect for him.</p><p>“Mikey takes his job seriously,” he replied. “It's nothing against you.”</p><p>“Is he your lover, too?” Usagi asked him like Mikey wasn’t even there. </p><p>The question took Leo slightly aback. He knew that their meeting would be half-friendly and half-business, but he didn’t expect such a private matter to be brought up. His demeanor didn’t change and out of habit, he scanned the room again, taking his time before answering Usagi’s question. No potential threat was in sight. </p><p>“He is,” he agreed quietly. </p><p>Usagi leaned toward him, his voice low.</p><p>“I admit I was surprised when I saw you first with this other turtle. I knew right away you were lovers,” he said and Leo had a half-smirk. He wondered what he did to give himself away like that, but he guessed it wasn’t from his end. Don’s behavior must have been the reason Usagi found out about them. “I was surprised because I didn’t know you were swinging that way. Back in our youth, ten years ago, you were such a womanizer.”</p><p>It was an exaggeration. It was indeed true females, human like anthro, were often around him. Girls love power, not only in term of money or position, but also men able to control their own appetite, composed and strong. He had sex with a few of them, but most of the time, it was only cold politeness from his part. But now, just by his stiff stance, Leo knew Mikey would be wary of any woman around him and it was an understatement. He could already see Mikey ogling anything with a breast in the restaurant.</p><p>“You said that, because you didn’t have any girlfriend at the time so anyone in comparison would have been a womanizer,” Leonardo pointed out, while reading the menu.  </p><p>“I got any because I’m gay,” Usagi said his eyes not even flicking up. “In my line of work, it’s better like that, anyway. I’m always on the road. I can not settle down and raise kids.”</p><p>Leo was slightly surprised but didn’t show it. It was Usagi’s business and besides, it was indeed true, a man doing Usagi’s job couldn’t have a wife and children.</p><p>The waiter came back with the wine and to take their orders and to show he was polyglot just fine Mikey gabbled his choice in French. Leo ordered a salad, not even sure there was one on the menu and Usagi did the same. </p><p>“We talked about me but not about you. Do you have a special someone actually?” Even if he knew that for someone hunting and sometimes killing people it should not be easy to find a partner, Usagi was a good mate. He was polite, serious and very trustworthy. He was also a formidable sparring opponent. In Leo’s book, it was enough to be a dream partner.</p><p>“I don’t. I have suffered from unrequited love for years. I do hope to be luckier in the future.” </p><p>Leo nodded. </p><p>“I met Usagi when I was a teen,” Leonardo explained to Mikey. He felt his bodyguard needed a distraction to not let his mind linger too much about his boss being a womanizer. “He got a contract on the same guy I should get. The target was with his five friends when he was supposed to be alone. Instead of killing each other, Usagi and I decided to collab on the spot. Nowhere it was written down we couldn’t get some help. Do you remember, Usagi, when this Yakuza boss gave you as target his wife’s unknown lover?”</p><p>“I do,” Usagi answered. “I admit I never got taken aback like that. Poor man to get cheated on by his own son.”</p><p>“I proposed he shoot him in the knee, until Usagi get further instructions. But the man was pissed and said we should have killed them both.” Leo felt young again a few moments. It must have been shown on his features because Usagi gave him an affectionate smile.  </p><p>“You forget the best part. The woman gave you her number,” Usagi added and Leonardo rolled his eyes. He did remember. He disliked being rude with ladies but this time he had turned the woman down flat. He hated humans when they were curious about bedding an anthro. He had seen this lustful expression on too many faces in his life already. </p><p>They continued their small talk, drinking their wine slowly. Leonardo wasn’t sure yet if Usagi has indeed a work-related reason to have requested this rendezvous. Even if Mikey was behaving, sipping his red wine as he was the Duke of Wellington, Leo would relax only when he would be at home after having given Don the spanking of the century.</p><p>“Putting aside our friendship, was it a reason for you to want to see me today?” the Yakuza boss asked. </p><p>Usagi leaned toward him, crossing his paws, his face serious. <br/> <br/>“I’m a little tired to bounce from one boss to another. The Hamato clan is important enough to give me full-time employment.”</p><p>So it was the reason for the dinner and indeed, it was an interesting offer. Usagi was the best bounty hunter in the world. But he didn’t react right away, stretching his hand to cup his glass, making the wine swirl. He glanced discreetly at Mikey, surprised by how calm he was. Mikey was usually very suspicious of any outsider. But Mikey seemed carefree. The youngest had finished his glass and Leo motioned to the waiter to fill Mikey’s glass again. Michelangelo deserved a second-and last-drink for his excellent behavior.</p><p>“We usually do our job ourselves,” Leonardo trailed off. “I’m not sure you will be content with what I have to offer you.”</p><p>Usagi reached his inside pocket and Mikey tensed for a moment. So, his bodyguard was more attentive that he wanted to show. But Usagi pulled out a brown envelope and under Leo’s focused gaze, spread on the table seven pictures. They were his worst enemies, that he never got to reach because they were too highly guarded: Bishop, Baxter Stockman, Koya, Zaramon, Draco, the High Mage and Ue-Sama. It was also because Leo had never needed to kill them for the sake of his clan. Their death would have brought him personal satisfaction but nothing more. Leo couldn’t allow to let himself to be driven out of his way by his hatred.  </p><p>“I can get for you each of them in less than two weeks, for your birthday. ” Usagi explained and Leo locked eyes with him, baited. He was quite impressed Usagi remembered his birthday. Leo never made a big deal from it, but what interested him the most were the seven pictures. “If I manage it, I ask as commission to enter your clan.”</p><p>“How romantic,” Mikey sneered. “Instead of flowers, you offer heads. Come on, Boss, I can get them for you as well. I read about plastination at this human body exhibit Donnie took me in. What about we give you them for your birthday? Raph can shot them, I will dismember them nicely and Don would rubberize them. It would make amazing statues for our entrance hall.”</p><p>The more he spoke about it, the more excited Mikey was. Leonardo felt a hand on his thigh, searching between his legs, stroking his cock through the fabric. When he talked about mutilated bodies, Mikey turned horny, but Leo was far to share his arousal. </p><p>“Don would be pleased. Being the foreman when I’m dissecting is a hobby of him as well. He would be fascinated to get so many various bodies to study. He would record all of it for science and I would be able to watch me preparing your gift again and again…”</p><p>Mikey tried to unzip his pants and his breathing was labored like Leo was pounding into him on the table. It was such rude behavior in front of Usagi. He pinched the too bold hand to remind Mikey they were on a business meeting and Mikey yelped loudly.</p><p>“I will deliver them to you as you wish,” Usagi continued like Mikey didn’t butt in. “Alive, amputated or dead. It doesn’t matter.”</p><p>“Why do you want to be a Hamato clan member? I thought you loved only money and freedom.”</p><p>“Growing older made me considering my priority. I prefer to work for an honorable person like you, Leonardo-Sama and see you every day than getting money from people I contempt.”</p><p>He could tell Usagi was sincere, but Leo couldn’t retort as the waiter was coming back. Usagi took away the pictures to leave room for the plates. In front of Mikey, he stiffly put down a plate with two meat pieces and some greens. The dish had barely touched the table that Mikey jumped on it, tearing the meat with his bare hand and teeth and Leo gave him a clap on the back of his head.</p><p>“Use the utensils,” he grunted, kicking him under the table too. He cast a glance around him to be sure no one has seen Mikey’s bad manners. The youngest acted like they give him no food for a week when he had binge-eaten bear gummies the whole afternoon. This is why Donnie was the one supposed to be there! The genius would have mad-dogged Usagi the entire meal, but at least, Leonardo would not have been ashamed. Don has a very aristocratic stance as Leo himself. But it was too late to have regret. Don wasn’t the turtle with him.</p><p>“It’s so gooood….”Mikey uttered, his mouth full. “Even better than the coconut buns you love so much.”</p><p>“Oh yeah, coconut buns. I remember how you loved those from the bakery near your office at Tokyo,” Usagi recalled with a fond smile. “I never have seen your face more genuinely happy than when you bite in those.”</p><p>Leonardo made a gesture to signify his love for buns wasn’t important, but he couldn’t help but thought that he should stop eating those buns. Everyone bring them up at any opportunity and Leo hated to show off a weakness, even if it was for a mere pastry. It wasn’t serious for a crime lord to love them, maybe.</p><p>“But I bet you made even better faces in some more intimate moments,” Usagi trailed off, something more dreamy in his expression. </p><p>“Too bad you won’t see them,” Mikey mumbled, his mouth stiff stuffed. “I saw them and the Boss is handsome.”</p><p>“I know Koya is badmouthing you about you bedding some of your officers.” Leo turned livid in a blink. His reputation was priceless to him. “But I’m not sharing her opinion. Sleeping with your clan high members is a good way to make them even more loyal to you. I know you took great care of the member of your organization. You cherish them. It makes grown in me the desire to work with you.”</p><p>Leonardo didn’t flinch even if he felt the conversation turning to a topic he didn’t want to breach with Usagi and the bounty hunter had put more warmth than necessary in his words. He took a swing of wine and a bite of his salad, before starting the sequence again but very smoothly. If he was feeling uneasy, it must not show on his face, his stance or his voice. Usagi mirrored him, looking cool, enjoying his salad and wine with a kind smile.</p><p>“Damn, I never thought a rabbit could be good like that,” Mikey exclaimed eagerly, breaking the silence.</p><p>Usagi had been too much called out to fake to ignore Mikey anymore.</p><p>“What do you mean?” he asked coldly. Usagi seemed pissed from the interruption.“Are you challenging me about those seven preys?”</p><p>Mikey sucked from his finger the remaining sauce. He cast Usagi an angelic smile and Leo got a very bad feeling. What Mikey had in store? From him, everything was possible. </p><p>“Of course, we can do better than you!” Usagi smirked at the ‘we’ but Mikey didn’t let himself be distracted. “But what I mean by good is delicious,” he said with a huge grin plastered on his face.</p><p>Leonardo stayed expressionless despite knowing very well what would follow. At home, he would give a spanking at the three of them. Raph was also guilty for the shame Leo was about to feel. </p><p>“If Don the polyglot was there he would tell you lapin means rabbit!” Usagi looked sick with reason and Leo gasped, forgetting for once he should look as stern as a jade statue on any occasion. “I’m not as illiterate as you believe,” he said victoriously, poking his tongue and Leo hit the table with his palm. </p><p>“Michelangelo. Go wait outside,” he demanded the calmest he could manage. He was so mad, he couldn’t even look at him.</p><p>Mikey complained a lot about it was only a joke and Leo saw the face more and more disgusted Usagi was pulling. It wasn’t about Mikey having eaten a rabbit, insulting his boss’s friend. It was about Leonardo not able to keep his men disciplined. </p><p>“I never believed I would be offended while dining with you,” Usagi said, pursing his lips, wincing away from Mikey’s plate. “Maybe Koya is right and having sex with your lieutenants made them lose respect for you!”</p><p>“Fuck you!” Mikey shouted, blazing with fury. All the head snapped toward their direction and Leo tried again to order Mikey to wait outside. “I got plenty of respect for my Boss. No one loves the Boss as I do! Not even Donnie! Take these words back or I would make you!” His hand was shaking with the knife he had used to cut his meat and Leo cursed himself to not have told the waiter Mikey’s meal must be cut in pieces in the kitchen and he repeated his order a third time, something he never did before. “I will skin you alive and eat your remains!”Mikey continued too far carried away by his psychopathic nature to listen to his boss. “This meal was only an appetizer to test if rabbit meat was any good! I bet you are even better soaked in ketchup!”</p><p>It was a very straightforward threat and Usagi looked at Leo with a desolate face. The Yakuza boss had no choice, even if he knew Mikey was lead by his jealousy and his wariness about strangers. He had to punish him or Leonardo would be dishonored. Michelangelo must realize he should not be lead by his feeling but follow his Boss’s order.</p><p>He didn’t want to make a scandal in this place; neither stain the tablecloth, but his leader’s honor required Mikey was punished immediately and publically. </p><p>“Put your hand on the table, then.”</p><p>Mikey gulped but stretched his hand. Leo got lost a moment taking details of Michelangelo tattooed arm, admiring the cherry blossom tree. They wore all the same symbols about the brevity of life. Mikey was his brother and lover, he was a part of Leo. He remembered Mikey’s full of adoration eyes in the car while sucking him off. Should Mikey be chastised to love him and to be a little too possessive?</p><p>Moreover, Mikey had suffered from so many harmful treatments at the asylum, according to Don.  Whatever who could have been saved before he entered the mental institution had been wrecked there. Mikey was mentally-ill and Leo should have known better than bring him to this meeting. If anything, Leo should be the one slicing his own finger. He had been the weak one. He shouldn’t allow himself to get reached by feeling. A Yakuza boss soul must be as hard and pure as katana steel. There was no place for passion or greed. He shouldn’t fell for Mikey’s puppy eyes or Raph’s coconut buns. </p><p>He was the culprit; he didn’t have what it take to be the leader, perhaps. What was the meaning of life if he wasn’t allowed to love? To be feared and hated was just fine for him, but he needed this cocoon of love he had at home after his gruesome workday. Don’s soft cares, Raph’s fierce devotion and Mikey’s theatrical love display. What is making of him a bad leader if he didn’t want to renounce at it?</p><p>Leo was so lost in his reflections, he didn’t see it coming. He fell on his shell by Mikey’s clothesline before even hearing the gunshots and the panicked yells from the restaurant customers and staff. He was still shocked when he felt Mikey’s hand pulling out from his jacket Raph’s gun and shot. </p><p>It was enough to kick Leo out of it and he snatched the gun out of Mikey’s hand. It was their clan rule number one: to never let Mikey have a gun.</p><p>But Mikey had shouted bullseyes and two men were laying into a pool of blood. </p><p>“Nice reflex,” Usagi commented, dropping his hand about to pull out his own weapon. “Koya’s men,” he added after a quick glance. “How did you see them?” he asked Michelangelo. “They were back at you.”</p><p>Mikey pointed outside.</p><p>“Raph could see them and I could see Raph. I know the face he makes when he is about to shoot.”</p><p>Leo snapped his head. Indeed, Raph was there, stepping calmly in the restaurant while everybody was leaving in a blind panic. How Leo hadn’t noticed him?</p><p>“Aunt May hurt her back. Besides, she had drunk down half of her Bourbon bottle when I got there.”</p><p>Leo could read through the white lies. Raph had probably been the one pouring drinks down his aunt’s throat because he was too worried about his boss. </p><p>“I am afraid our dinner had been ruined,” Usagi said, swirling the white wine with a scowl. Leo could guess the reason. Raph and Mikey had been better to protect him than him. Usagi cared for his reputation as much as Leo himself and had been humiliated by them. “But my offer still stands. Call me when you have taken a decision,” he said, leaving his business card and $500 in banknote before waving his hand and leave the place. </p><p>Leonardo took the business card into his wallet and pulled ten bucks of $100 and slammed them on the table. He wouldn’t let Usagi pays for him as he was a girl.</p><p>“I’m sorry, Boss,” Mikey said, very apologetic. “Don was sure he was hitting on you. He was right, but I should have waited he tries to grab your ass. You will have sliced his head off and you wouldn’t have to get angry at me. Thankfully you didn't chop my finger. I wouldn’t have aimed right and you could have got hurt.”</p><p>Mikey had known he was about to get awfully punished to please a stranger and still, he hadn’t hesitated to protect his boss’s life. He had no idea of Leo’s internal monologue and struggle. </p><p>“Why are you friend with such an asshole, to begin with,” Raph wanted to know lightning his cigar. “I saw all of it through the window, well, the last ten minutes. He treated Mikey like shit and gazed at you like you were a bun.” </p><p>Leonardo didn’t answer, putting his hat on his head and walking over the body carefully to not stain his pants.</p><p>“But did you see? You did well to bring Mikey with you! If it was only for your friend, you would be a corpse, Boss!”Raph exclaimed. He loomed over one of the body, a big grin splitting his face. “We underestimated the kid!” </p><p>Raph was as proud as a father to see that Mikey had landed a bullseye in the guy's head. "Wanna keep a souvenir, Mike? Today, I won't bitch at you," he said fondly.</p><p>Despite the excitement shaking Mikey like each time he got to play and mutilate, he glanced at his boss to ask permission. </p><p>“Let head straight home.” Leo’s voice was slightly strained. The assassination attempt didn’t bother him. He was used to those. Indeed, he had underestimated Mikey. He should have known better: Mikey had proven many times his absolute devotion. Besides, now Leo was seized by doubt. Does Usagi had the intention they implied he has? If that so, their friendship was over. Leo was sad, but he decided he would muse over it when he would be alone when no one could read his emotions on his face. “But you are right, Raph. At home, Mikey, you’ll be rewarded.”</p><p>Mikey had forgotten he had almost lost a finger. He was as excited as a puppy again and the leader felt even more stirred than usual behind his cold demeanor. Usagi could be his friend, Mikey loved him so much more. And what was even more important, with a love not giving Leo any anguish about Mikey wanting more. Mikey would take anything from him, taking hit, harsh words or swallowing his cum, but never Mikey would make a move putting Leo on edge like trying to force him to open up, in any sense.</p><p>“Really? What I will get?” he asked fervently. </p><p>There was something that had devoured Leonardo the whole evening. It was time to scratch this itch.</p><p>“You will get to hold down Donatello while I give him the spanking of his life.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/> </p><p> </p><p>  <br/> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>    </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Ji for the beta. This chapter has a sequel.<br/>I suggest you listen to Theme de Camille for a full immersion experience at the moment Leo is alone. https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=aUs4awmb3-o&amp;t=23s. You can have an American coffee too ;)</p><p>I added a part about my cat, because tonight, I had to put down my beloved Siamese cat, Lola, that I had for 13 years. She had cancer for months and I was feeling so hopeless, that it was a tribute for me to always remind the morning I woke up with her on my laps. I loved her pretty much.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leonardo stirred in his sleep, a weird feeling creeping into him. He snapped his eyes open and understood the reason for his discomfort. From the other side of the bed, Mikey was watching him sleep. Again. With that disturbing stare of his. </p><p>“Mikey! I’ve told you a thousand times: I don’t need my bodyguard to watch me sleep.” the Yakuza boss grumbled. He stretched on the massive bed, and a yowl of protest rang out from his legs. Lola, the Hamato clan leader’s sleek siamese cat, jumped down to the floor in outrage and stalked away from the villainous feet. Leonardo carefully disengaged his limbs from Donatello, whose body was still coiled against his own. Cuddles and snuggles weren’t like him. He guessed the room had gotten cold overnight, but Mikey didn’t come to that conclusion.</p><p>“Why are you all lovey-dovey with Don?” Mikey asked straightforwardly. “You always fall asleep by his side!”</p><p>Now Leo was fully awake.</p><p>“Mikey,” he started to warn. “However I fall asleep is none of your business.” Damn, he wasn’t out of bed yet and was already feeling drained. Leo glanced at the time and realized he had slept much longer than usual. Was he getting old?</p><p>“This little hypocrite's been pretending to sleep for two hours already,” Mikey exclaimed, motioning to Donnie. Indeed, the genius must have been awake for a while, but had refused to move and awaken his beloved boss, like someone trapped by a sleeping cat on their lap. “He's scheming to keep you for himself! I USED to know a bitch like him who refused to share…” Michelangelo trailed off, his eyes gleaming dangerously.</p><p>“Mikey, it’s too damn early for your psycho routine,” Raph sighed. The sniper was by the window, a tiny espresso cup in his powerful hand. Raphael was cute when he tried to be fancy, but he did like the taste of strong coffee. He took a sip, with a loud slurp that made Don cringe. “By the way, Don, sorry to say this, but that piece of shit Nespresso machine broke again.”</p><p>Don’s left eye twitched, a sure sign he was beyond pissed. He had just fixed the espresso machine yesterday- or was it the day before? Leo reached for the Advil on the bedside table. It would be one of those days, again. Yesterday had been exhausting. They had driven all over Manhattan and the boroughs to collect what people owed them. At the illegal casino Karai had gifted him a few weeks ago, things had turned messy. Drugs without Don’s label had been found and they had to kick out some prostitutes. One of them, a stubborn redhead named April, had tried to change his mind by sliding her hand down his pants. Mikey had slapped her hand away with a nunchuck, calling her a crack whore. The nunchuck was a compromise as a weapon. At least with that, the screwball couldn’t hurt himself. Michelangelo was pretty good with it as with any lethal object. He played with the nunchuck like a Bruce Lee on amphetamine, sound effects included.</p><p>Mikey must have thought she was kind of cute, because he didn’t do too much damage. She didn’t even have a broken bone, a sure sign Mikey had been benevolent with her. It had been enough for the whore to back off but the yakuza boss knew enough stubborn people to know she would try it again. He swallowed the pills dry, cursing mentally. If she wanted to get a taste of turtle body so badly, she could have used Mikey. Leo knew his bodyguard enough to know he would not have turned her down. </p><p> “I’m gonna buy some coffees at Starbuck. Want anything?”Raphael asked as a peace offering for the broken machine.</p><p>“As usual, just black coffee,” Leo said, rising from the bed. It was a pretty harsh wake-up. Usually, it was smoother than that, with a greedy mouth or better, three mouths on his cock, but today had decided to be a cheerless day.</p><p>Mikey returned the spotlight on him. He wanted to make his point across.</p><p>“Why are you loving on Don more than us?” he complained loudly. “His blow jobs suck!”</p><p>“I never performed fellatio on you, so I don’t think you are in the position to judge them,” Donatello replied coldly, getting out the bed as well. Mikey should know better than to irate Donnie. When pissed, the scientist could unleash a virus he kept in a capsule and nail Mikey to bed for a week. </p><p>“The boss prefers Don because he is quiet. He doesn’t flap his lips and weep like you do!'' Raph replied matter-of-factly, but Leo’s gaze flipped up. He knew this tone. Leonardo didn’t feel overly-concerned about his body-guard’s grievances, but it wasn’t the same for Raph. Even though he didn’t provide Mikey with an answer, Raph had agreed: Leo was playing favorites. “Don’t annoy the boss today,” he scolded, slapping the back of Mikey’s head, a gesture that would have been a sure death wish from anyone else.</p><p>“I can play mute sub bitch too!” Mikey insisted, rubbing the place he had been hit and Donnie rolled his eyes, mumbling something about not being mute. “To prove it to you, Boss I won’t utter a single word today!”</p><p>They all huffed with an expression of profound skepticism, but Mikey insisted. “I love the Boss enough to quit my right of speech until midnight.”</p><p>Leo’s face split into a rare smirk. He was amused. Mikey with his big heart was about to bite more than he could chew. It was making up for his harsh wake-up. Besides, to spend a day without Michelangelo's antics was too good to give up. Perhaps it could turn into a day off. </p><p>“Alright, Mikey. Let’s make a bet. It’s nine am. If you are able to stay silent until midnight, I swear to take you to Tokyo, alone, and to make love to you on the highest floor of the best hotels around," the Boss declared.</p><p>Mikey was panting, his tail shaking with excitement. This damn Tokyo business trip had been eating up the youngest with jealousy for months.</p><p>“But,” Leo added, raising his finger. “If you say even one word, you will be Donnie’s slave for a week!”</p><p>Interest flared up in the genius’ dark eyes. Mikey was always trying to pick a fight with him. It would give him a great opportunity for revenge. Leo knew Donnie was thinking about what he would do to him; because they all knew there was no way Mikey could succeed in staying silent.  </p><p>“I’m gonna go on the Starbuck’s run. I took for granted that anyone here would want anything other than the usual. An Americano for the Boss, a Blonde Cappuccino with almond milk and one sugar cube for Princess Donnie and for Mikey…” Raph cast the youngest a taunting smile. “What is it you want again, Mike? I forgot.” Raph nudged Don and winked at Leo. The Boss turned his head to hide his smile. Those children. </p><p>Lips pursing as if he had been insulted, Mikey turned his back to Raph and faced Donnie, and to everyone’s bewilderment, Mikey started gesturing with his hands and fingers.“ What is he doing?” Raph asked. “Stop playing around, Mike. You can’t speak sign language.”</p><p>“Even with the challenge of signing with just three fingers, he is actually doing it,” Don said, his intelligent eyes on Mikey. “He says: ‘Fuck you asshole, since you think you are funny, bring me a Mocha Cookie Crumble Frappuccino with a Beyond Meat Cheddar &amp; Egg Sandwich,” Donatello said, his gaze on Mikey.</p><p>“Beyond Meat?” Raph raised an eyeridge. “Seriously? Since when are you an animal lover?”<br/> <br/>“He says: ‘I don’t care what you think, you caveman. Just bring me a sandwich or I'll tell the boss what you are hiding in your room.’</p><p>Raph paled awfully and Leo stared at his hitman. Raphael almost never lost his cool. </p><p>“I hide nothing,” Raph said quickly to his Boss, despite the obvious unease. “And you, excuse me,” he turned his wrath on Michelangelo, “for bein' surprised that the guy who goes on like a teenage girl in love about butchering some guy, and running his guts through a grinder to sell it as sandwich meat to a charity for the homeless, turned vegetarian,” he sneered. "People are shit, but save the poor widdle animals, right Mikey?”</p><p>“Mikey says it’s a cheap shot to try to make him look bad when he had no money for it and only did it to help because he is sympathetic. Besides, he said it was delicious with Dijon mustard,” Don translated dispassionately. </p><p>“That’s... interesting,” Leonardo said slowly. Of course, he didn’t mean about the taste of human flesh paired with mustard. He could understand Raph mocking Mikey’s choice. Leo still had a very vivid memory of Mikey licking his plate at the French restaurant to piss off Usagi. But he made a mental note to question Raph about what he had in his room later. “But for now, coffee takes priority. I feel like today will be a long day.   </p><p>Raphael was dismissed. He left after cracking a joke about how it was too bad he wouldn’t have the pleasure of enjoying Mikey’s silence. Indeed, though it was quite surprising how Mikey managed to express himself without a word. There was no doubt in Leo’s mind that Mikey would lose his bet before Raph got back with their coffee. </p><p>“Did you know he could do that?” Leo asked Don. In the days following Mikey’s rescue, the youngest had scheduled ‘appointments’ with Donatello. The appointments were something between counseling, medical check-ups, and police interrogations. So, if anyone knew anything about Mikey’s intellectual abilities it was supposed to be Donnie. “I mean was it actually real or were you just messing with Raph?”</p><p>“I don’t mess with people. This is Mikey and Raph’s department,” Donatello answered. “But I am just as surprised as you are. He is using a combination of both hands to complete the letter.” There was a bit of respect lingering in Don’s voice when he asked the question, “Where did you learn sign language, Mikey?”</p><p>Although Mikey could have unexpected sides, he was still the same. Seeing as he had managed to impress his boss, he began moving his fingers even more quickly.</p><p>“He said he learned at...his school.” They shared a look. Mikey could call it a school or ‘there’, but they both guessed it was the psycho ward. “He says some of the...classmates...” Again, Don glanced at him, “could not talk. So they expressed themselves in that way. Mikey learned it because he was eager to have more friends to play with.” They both knew what kind of games Mikey loved to play with ‘friends’. “He says he was fascinated by the finger movements. There was one girl who had beautiful pianist hands. She was hearing impaired and Mikey loved her fingers so much that he made...a necklace out of it. He wore it until it turned to dust,” Don finished with a grimace.</p><p>“Wow, this is all quite disturbing when I hear Mikey’s nonsense through your voice, Don.” Leonardo made a gesture to signify he didn’t want any more details about Mikey’s strange hobbies and collections. “I don’t want to lose my appetite before my coffee.”</p><p> But Mikey continued to move his hands as if they were crazy butterflies. </p><p>“Mikey says he didn’t wake you to have a jealousy tantrum. He wants…” Don paused, as he was unsure. “He says he wants his cut of the money.” </p><p>At that exact moment, Don’s eyes brightened as though he suddenly realized something, but Leo’s attention was on Mikey. Mikey never asked for money. To be fed, fucked, and allowed to play with victims after beating them up had appeased him so far. Why the sudden change?</p><p>But it was fair. In fact, now that Leo thought about it, Don had the biggest cut after him. Of course, it was because Donnie was doing even more work than Leo himself. If the Hamato clan had climbed far, Don was definitely part of the reason. Don was in charge of the security, the accounts, the hacking, and the info gathering. In their home, whenever something needed to be fixed, like this damn Nespresso machine, Donnie was in charge. But Mikey and Raph may have thought it to be unfair, hence their accusation of Donnie being his favorite. He had no favorites, it was only that Don was less conflictual. He was his lover with the lower maintenance. Although Raph could be cool and they were more balanced with each other than before, Leo couldn't fully relax himself around him out of instinct. Mikey was...Mikey. Don was the one he trusted the most and was the least complicated to deal with. </p><p>Did he prefer Don? Even if he was sure he loved his brothers equally in his heart, Leo wondered if he had been unfair in displaying it. Mikey and Raph were both very simple souls, sensitive to what could be seen and counted. </p><p>What was with him lately to question everything?</p><p>“Okay, Mikey.” he sighed. “Do you have a sum that you need in mind?” It could be that Mikey wanted to buy sweets or some toys. Perhaps Mikey would be happy for a mere $100, but Leo wanted to be as fair as he could. “Or do you want Don to check our books and give you your cut exactly?” he folded his arms. He wanted to know. </p><p>“Mikey says he wants $2000 for now and for the rest…” Don snickered. “He says the sexiest male antro in town charges $350 by the hour. Since you are much more handsome, he says you are worth double that. He wants to take the rest of his cut with rough sex.”</p><p>Leo rolled his eyes, not even insulted to be compared to a whore. He knew Mikey meant nothing wrong by it. But a mischievous idea took him.</p><p>“Alright, Mikey. Since I can’t leave my room without coffee anyway, why don’t I give you what you want right now?” Leo returned to lay on the gigantic bed. The mattress and the bed frame had been tailored to the Yakuza Boss’ preference. To call it King-Size wasn’t enough. He had ordered a “King- Henry-VIII-could fuck-his-six-wives-at-once-size.” But three anthro turtles were as big as six women.</p><p>Mikey jumped on the bed with the same eagerness as usual, not realizing Leo’s ulterior motive. His bodyguard was very vocal during sex, and Leo could use that to win his bet. There was no point to having Mikey silent if he could still share his disturbing life experiences with his fingers.</p><p>“Don, withdraw Mikey’s cut from the safe,” he demanded, licking his lips, already hard. The prospect of tricking Mikey while also getting off at the same time was too appealing for him to keep his stern demeanor. The bodyguard's mouth was already on his cock, sucking on it like it was the best lollipop. The Boss closed his eyes, savouring the blow-job while gently petting Mikey’s head. Of course, with his mouth full, Mikey couldn’t make noise and so, couldn’t lose the bet, but the morning had been so noisy that he didn’t mind enjoying a silent Mikey a little longer. </p><p>But when Mikey put a little more enthusiasm with a particular nibble, Leo snapped his eyes open. He was aroused enough to move on to the next level and pound into Mikey’s sweet slut ass until he screamed his lungs out, when something made it go soft into his bodyguard’s mouth. </p><p>Don was still there, at the same spot, staring at the void, his hand empty of any cash. Which meant Donatello had disobeyed a straight order and it was something that had never happened before. It wasn’t because he was watching and was too horny or jealous to move. Donatello seemed lost in his thought.</p><p>“Donatello!” The genius looked up anxiously and Leo wondered what could occupy Don’s mind so much for him to not have run to the safe already. “I asked you to do something.”</p><p>“Can I take the day off?” Don blurted out of the blue, and it was unpredictable enough for Leo to lose his boner completely and shove Mikey away. Donatello never asked for a day off. On the contrary, he took it as an honor to be so essential to Leonardo without partaking in any of the violence. Never in years has Don ever taken a day off, not even a damn afternoon.</p><p>What was with all of them this morning? But perhaps Don wasn’t feeling well. He looked quite pale and Leonardo supposed his second-in-command was on the verge of dying to ask for such a thing. But was he not fine just ten minutes ago? But Donatello had the right to be suddenly sick and Leo rushed off the bed.</p><p>“Lay down, I will get the money myself,” he said, but Don snatched his wrist, eyes wide as if he had just learned his stock on Space X lost their value. It was Don’s guilty pleasure to make legal money, or well, almost legal considering all the helpful pointers they got. It was Donnie’s sweetest side, when he played the honest bourgeois. It could be just that, Leo supposed, feeling less alarmed. It wasn’t anything serious. Most of their money was safe, in Panama, far away from the daily risks of the real world.</p><p>“I don’t have time to lay down, I need to run an errand!” Don said frantically, and the Yakuza Boss was even more dumbfounded. Donnie only turned emotional like this during intimate moments.</p><p>“To do what?” Leonardo took a step closer, staring intensely into Don’s eyes, studying for any movement in his features. It was one of Leonardo’s strongest points to guess people's true intention by their expression and body language alone. Usually with his boss looking at him with such sharp eyes, Donatello should turn into a puddle. Indeed, Don’s whole body was trembling in submission. “Raphael is on an errand,”Leo continued. “Mikey wants to go on an errand, now, you too. I want to know why.”</p><p>“I don’t know why Mikey needs to run one,” Don stammered. “And Raph is just bringing us coffee.” At the word coffee, Don’s face lightened. “This is why I need to go. I need to buy parts to fix the Nespresso machine. Or well, another machine. So less trouble!” he chuckled awkwardly. It sounded like bullshit to Leonardo. Don must have felt it too because he started rambling technobabble and Leo took it as a Chewbacca kind of defense tactic. Don wanted to distract his mind far from the real matter.</p><p>Meanwhile, Mikey was still speaking with his fingers. Don ignored him, but Leo could tell Don was reading what Mikey was “saying”. The longer the silent conversation stretched on, the more fun Mikey seemed to be having to Don’s unease, until at the end, he turned truly angry.</p><p>“Go suck the devil's dick in hell, you depraved little monster! As if your malformed brain and kindergarten-level education could produce anything better than my own work! You can’t even read properly!”</p><p>Mikey had then become furious too, Leo could tell by how stiff his stance was, but Michelangelo managed to restrain himself from talking, replying to the insults with his hands.</p><p>“What did he say?” Leo asked. This sign language routine was getting old, and Leo almost missed Mikey’s usual loud self.</p><p>“Fuck you, Mikey! Jack the Ripper's biography doesn't count as a book! You only used the illustrations as jerk off material!” Don shouted, indignant, dismissing his boss’s question. “I built this whole place.” he exclaimed showing the house. It was rather exaggerated. He just improved security and added a few gadgets.“The only thing you built is drug tolerance!”</p><p>If there was something Leo hated, it was the use of coarse language. From Donatello’s lips, it was tenfold wrong. He was about to punish them when a movement on the security screen distracted Leo.</p><p>“Raph is back. Don, you will drink coffee before going anywhere.” He narrowed his eyes, watching the image more attentively. “What did he buy at Starbuck? His arms are full.”</p><p>Don paled even more to the point where Leo had stretched his arm out as if the other turtle would faint.</p><p>“I think you need to sit down, have coffee and eat breakfast. And it’s a direct order. You disobey me again and I’ll give all your fingers to Mikey to make another necklace!”</p><p>He could hear Raph’s heavy step in the stairway and the sniper snarled something about “those lazy bitches.” Don used the fact he had been called to run away from the room to help Raph with whatever he had in his arms.</p><p>When Donnie came back, he had only a travel tray in his hands with their three coffees and a brown paper bag which was probably the famous Beyond Meat sandwich. </p><p>"Why does it say soy?" Donnie asked after the coffee distribution. Whatever was on his mind had been put on the backburner. "You know I like almond milk, not soy milk!" he added, glaring at Raph.</p><p>"They ran out of almond milk. What do you want me to do? I got some cream for you, if you want it!" Raph joked with his hand on his crotch, and Don rolled his eyes and took his cappuccino anyway. Leo’s tension lowered a bit. Everything was normal. </p><p>But Raph had a package in his hand and Leo’s gaze zeroed on the corner of it. It was damp with what looked like a red-brownish liquid. He took a deep sniff to get confirmation it was indeed blood. </p><p>“It was on our doorstep,” Raph said, handing the package. “It’s for you, Boss!”</p><p>Leo took the package with a dubitative face. He hoped it wasn’t a dead animal and he cast a suspicious look on his bodyguard. </p><p>“I swear Mikey, if it's one of your jokes and you butchered a cat…” he threatened.</p><p>Mikey replied by sign language and Raph couldn’t believe it. </p><p>“He’s still holding it back?” A proud smile stretched his face. Raph could try to hide it, but he sometimes acted like a doting older brother with Mikey. “Way to go!” he exclaimed, slamming the bodyguard on his shell.</p><p>“What did he say, Don?” Leo asked, still observing the package.</p><p>“He said he would never harm a cat,” Don replied. “He said that once an orange tabby cat appeared and spoke to him.” Don stopped translating, his face twisting in disgust. It was apparent he didn’t want to translate the full story about the orange tabby cat. “Mikey listened to the cat because Alice did, and then his life got better.” Donatello sighed loudly after Mikey moved his hands like crazy for five minutes. “Can you forget I could read sign language for a moment? This part is quite disturbing and I feel like I could actually have nightmares from it.” </p><p>Leo gave a quick nod. Mikey’s gory tales weren’t what was concerning him at the moment even though he’d admit he was slightly curious of what Mikey could have said that could be worse than his usual creepshow. The package was what held Leo’s attention as well as Raph’s behavior. He could feel the excitement coming from the sniper.</p><p>“This isn’t a bomb... is it?” Leo asked Don. “I don’t hear any noise.”</p><p>“Just open it already!” Raph almost begged; and with a sigh, Leo unwrapped it with very slow gestures. But when he was half through and got a better glimpse of what it was, he sped up.</p><p>“Amazing,” Leo said, pulling out the Triceratons severed head carefully. “It would make such a nice piece of art, mounted near our fireplace.”</p><p>“Look again, maybe there is something else?” Raphael suggested, seeming very pleased with himself. Leonardo glanced again at the inside of the package while handing the horned head to the sniper. </p><p>“It reeks,” he said, wrinkling his snout. He pulled out a second head by the hair. The flesh had taken a dark-greenish hue of decay, but he was able to recognize it as Stockman. This pseudo-scientist was at the end of a big pharmaceutical company. But when he created the retro-mutagen, a kind of vaccine to turn anthro into human, he was so excited that he burned through some of the steps and put it on the market before adequate testing was done. Leo’s biological parents died from it as did thousands of anthros. Perhaps Raph’s real parents died from it too. Donnie’s parents were much too clever and didn’t rush to try it. Mikey’s parents were likely to have died of something else, like from their own son. It had been a massive scandal so Stockman had no choice but to turn to illegal labs, making drugs for criminal gangs or creating a virus to spread pandemia in the Middle East. Leonardo hated the man as he was a man with no code of honor. Stockman wasn’t even worth mounting on a wall. Besides, the head was damaged. He had been killed two or three days ago; he could tell by the decomposition. One of the horns from the Triceration had busted an eye. It was disgusting and so he blocked the view.</p><p>“What a sloppy job from Usagi,” the Yakuza mused aloud, and Mikey spat on the floor like an old Sicilian woman would have done if she had heard the devil's name, or got a warrant from Carabinieri. Leo looked at him, very displeased but remembering that Mikey did, in fact, save his life two weeks ago at the restaurant, tossed the head to Mikey. “Here a new ball, Mikey. What about a soccer game in the basement?”</p><p>With childish enthusiasm, Mikey threw himself at the severed head and ran to the staircase. </p><p>“Was it that bad?'' Raph asked, looking disappointed. “But this one is good, right?” He raised the Triceraton’s head as if it were the Holy Grail. “You’re happy about this one, right Boss?”</p><p>Taking a sip of his Americano, Leo nodded. The Boss had taken a step back to do more admiring of his enemy’s head as if he was looking at a piece he wanted to buy at the art gallery. He motioned to Raph to turn the head for him to see every angle of it.</p><p>“The head of an enemy is always pleasant to see,” he replied after another gulp. “Usagi used a sniper rifle. See the bullet hole on the back of the head? He was very careful to shoot him without damaging the face for me to have a real nice hunting trophy.”</p><p>“Why are you so sure it's your furry friend?” Raph asked with a hint of annoyance in his voice. “He isn’t the only guy who can handle a rifle, you know?”</p><p>Leonardo didn’t tell his brothers about Usagi’s offer. He didn’t because he hadn’t made a decision yet. Besides, Mikey probably told them. He had no trouble imagining Mikey’s version of it. Usagi had ‘kneeled on the ground and kissed him on the hand’ according to his bodyguard. </p><p>“Yes, Donnie will take care of it, right away,” Leonardo said out of the blue. Each time he remembered the awful dinner, mixed feelings bubbled up and Leo hated to be in a confused state, or even feel anything too deeply. He made it a duty to not let his mind linger on the bounty hunter. But when he turned around to give to Don the Triceraton head for the genius to taxidermy, he nearly dropped it on the ground.</p><p>While he was busy admiring Zanramon’s head, Don had used the moment to sneak away. </p><p>"Where is Donatello?" he asked, with a slightly shaky voice that betrayed his calm facade. </p><p>"He left a little after Mikey." Raph shrugged like it wasn't important. "Must be hungry."</p><p>Indeed, Donatello wasn't a prisoner. He was allowed to go anywhere in their five-story building. </p><p>But there was an uneasiness lingering in the Yakuza Boss’s gut. </p><p>The ring of an alarm gave him the reasons to be worried. </p><p><em>"The confinement code had been activated. Please remain inside," </em>the robotic voice from the security device warned.   </p><p>Leo ran to his window and looked out, his heart pounding despite his stoic face.</p><p>He could see Don jumping in the Mercedes and driving away with screeching tires and the throbbing in his chest worsened exponentially. </p><p>The confinement alarm was one of Don’s security programs, a second-to-last resort, with the final resort being cyanide. No one could get in and no one can get out without being sliced by invisible beams. They had lived in this building for over two years and never had Don used it before. Thankfully, though the alarm could be loud, it did not penetrate outside the building. The sound was muffled in the basement as well. </p><p>"That motherfucker," Raph muttered. "if he wanted his almond milk so badly, he could’ve gotten it without triggering the confinement alarm. He knows Mikey gets cranky with shrill sounds. Now we can't leave and I wasn't done with my errands."</p><p>The word "errands" reminded Leo of Mikey's cash demand and Don’s request for a day off. Why did they all want to leave all of the sudden? But what troubled him the most was how far Donnie was willing to stretch his disobedience. </p><p>Something was fishy and the Boss didn’t like it one bit. It wasn’t about almond milk. Donnie wasn’t pregnant to get such cravings. Don was planning to go since the very first moment Mikey asked for cash. Even if Leo knew the combination for the safe, his knowledge stopped there. Don was the one who controlled all their assets. Leo hadn’t even the slightest idea of their wealth, because he had trusted Donatello that much. It wasn’t only about money. Don has files about their group's activities. The genius could sell a flash drive with all these infos to any rival clan. He knew many of his enemies were willing to spend a lot of cash if it meant destroying the Hamato clan and getting the upper hand over one of his men. Raph could be the best, but gunslingers were more common in any mafia than a genius was. Donatello, behind his gloomy looks, was extremely valuable.  </p><p>“Call Donnie.” Leo’s order snapped like a whip and Raph pulled out his cellphone right away. But as Leo feared, after a moment, Raph’s face changed and he hung up with a sigh, knowing he would anger his Boss.</p><p>“Dr. Dee turned off his cellphone.”</p><p>Leonardo tried to remain calm and not let himself get carried away, but the whole situation has...a treasonous odor. </p><p>The idea of Don’s possible betrayal twisted his guts in pain as if he had gotten stabbed with a dagger. He tried to not look as upset as Mikey’s victims did when they were stabbed by him.</p><p>“Try again. Try again until he answers,” Leo said, wrapping himself in his marine bathrobe. “I’m going to take a shower. Go check on Mikey.”</p><p>With great strides, Leo walked into his private bathroom and locked the door as he always did when he planned to take a shower alone. As programmed by Donatello, the song <em>“Theme de Camille”</em> filled the room with his melancholic melody. In his bedroom, he had a wide hot bath as well as a panoramic shower that he shared with his lieutenants. But if he locked the private bathroom, that meant he wanted to be left alone to think. Don had programmed the music on purpose, knowing that the song helped to appease his boss’s woes. Donatello knew his musical tastes perfectly. It made Leo’s chest ache even more. </p><p>He undressed and turned on the water faucet while he stepped into the shower.  </p><p>It wasn’t that he was in a hurry to get clean. He hadn’t had sex yet, which he usually had before getting out of bed. But he needed to be alone and to think. He also needed to be sure no one, not even Raph, one of his lovers, could see the strain on his features.</p><p>Leonardo scrubbed his flesh almost raw, while washing himself, too caught in his train of thought to notice he was hurting himself. </p><p>Had Donatello turned his coat? Donnie, the one Raph and Mikey had been silly enough to be jealous of this morning?</p><p>‘But was it really that surprising?’ he mused. Since the beginning, Don didn’t belong with them. A good boy, a five-star student, from a wealthy family, going bad out of love for him? It didn’t make any sense! Raph would have lived as a thug whether he crossed Leo’s path or not. Mikey was so insane that it was actually a blessing for the society that his bodyguard worked exclusively for him. They shared a painful past and great skills to kill. But Donatello? From what the Boss knew, he had a privileged life for an anthro until his parents died. The genius wasn’t flawless, he was moody and a neat freak, but he could have fit into society very easily in a way neither Raph nor Mikey could, and well, not even he himself could. Even after so many years with them, Donnie still looked away when their work turned too gruesome. Has anyone ever seen a man working for a Yakuza group unable to stand the sight of blood? When Raphael taunted him by calling him Princess Donnie, it wasn’t because Don took almond milk with his cappuccino. Don has a delicateness they didn’t have despite the cold composure he adopted from his Boss.  </p><p>The warm water turned cold around him. For the first time in years, Leonardo wondered if Don had hidden a secret agenda since day one, and had decided to make his final move today. Why did Mikey suddenly ask for money? Why was Raphael hiding in his room? Had they all betrayed him, now that he had truly lowered his guard?</p><p>
  <em> <strong>TBC...</strong> </em>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p><br/> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>   </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. 3.5</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>This chapter took place between chapter 3 (the dinner with Usagi) and chapter 4. This chapter 3,5 explains why Leo woke up late in chapter 4 and show how the other Hamato clan members interact on a mission without their Boss.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Also, I wanted to make you wonder a little longer where Don is.<br/>Art by Sherenelle</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p>Once the bag on Usagi’s head was removed, he finally got to see who it was that managed to get the upper hand over him to the point to tying him down to a chair in what looked like... a dilapidated hospital, based on what he believed to be old medical instruments and by the peeling paint from the walls. A creepy place to be detained, as incredulous as the situation turned out to be.</p><p>They had used a cheap shot on him, a drugged dart, and the last conscious thought Usagi had as he was dropped into the trunk of a car was how anyone could have snuck up on him. He was the best bounty hunter in the world, and he had never failed a single mission. How could he get captured? Only Leonardo-San was up to par with him. But the Hamato’s clan head was his most precious friend. </p><p>The use of a dart wasn’t the only cheap trick they had pulled. When the bag was removed, Usagi could see that he hadn’t lost to just one enemy, but three. He knew the three of them.</p><p>The one standing a few feet away from the others with a disdainful face was the one accompanying Leo-Chan in Tokyo. Usagi had collected information about him; he was a genius and very devoted to his Boss. His hacking skills had allowed the Hamato organization to reach new heights. He was also his lover, it was easy to tell from the gooey eyes the purple-suit turtle anthro stared at his Boss with. Usagi had twitched his whiskers with annoyance when Leonardo had introduced him, Donatello, as his “closest collaborator.”</p><p>Leonardo’s second was currently engrossed in his phone, typing on its keyboard as though Usagi’s fate didn’t matter to him. </p><p>The closest one looming over him was impossible to ignore. Usagi still had vivid memories from the disturbing teal stare circled by makeup. The sauce from the rabbit dish spread on his lips. His tongue darkened by red wine. It was the insane one.  </p><p>“What’s up, Bugs?” Mikey asked. His breath was labored and arousal poured from him. Usagi turned away with contempt at the smell of strong pheromones. If this lunatic thought he could bully him with the intention of raping him, he would be sorely mistaken. Usagi was very skilled at low-range fighting even with bare hands. “Do you remember me? I was with the Boss at the restaurant that day when you tried to seduce him. Because of you and your stuck-up manners, the Boss was angry at me!” he shrieked in a bone-chilling voice. The bounty hunter now understood he was the one mistaken. The crazy turtle was horny not with the intent to rape, but from the prospect of rolling in Usagi’s blood. </p><p>However, Usagi knew that the immediate danger wasn’t radiating from the snarling one merely an inch from his face. It was from the one aiming a gun at him while slurping down an iced tea with his other hand, as casually as if he was at the beach ogling chicks. </p><p>“Those bitches at Starbucks put too much damn sugar!” Raph complained with a grimace. </p><p>“What are you grumbling about?” Mikey asked, turning his attention toward Raph. The word ‘sugar’ obviously held more interest than the prisoner had. “Let me try it!”</p><p>With a shrug, Raph handed his cup to Mikey who dragged on the straw with loud slurping sounds that had Usagi cringing as well as the sniper. Donatello seemed to share a similar opinion with Usagi as he took three steps back. </p><p>“You’re an idiot, it’s good,” Mikey said after drinking half of the cup. “You have no appreciation for the goodies.” </p><p>“Who are you calling an idiot, nut job?” Raph replied with a smirk. “You’d eat shit if they sold some covered in sugar!”</p><p>Mikey didn’t deny it.</p><p>“So what if I have a sweet tooth? It’s better than being bitter or salty,” he protested.</p><p>Even if Usagi doesn’t know a single thing about their curious family dynamic, he could feel the jab was aimed at the other two turtles.</p><p>“Well, when you turn fat, don’t complain when the Boss refuses to tap your ass,” Raphael mocked. “You are starting to get chubby down there and I’m not talking about your dick!”</p><p>By Mikey’s outraged face it was obvious the sniper landed a bullseye.</p><p>“Don! Raph’s being a meanie!” he whined.</p><p>“You totally deserve it,” Don replied darkly. “Anyways, could you please hurry up?” he glanced at his screen again. “I want to be home before the Boss wakes up. Those sleeping pills won’t be effective forever.”</p><p>“Just finish my iced tea, Mike,” Raph offered kindly with a pat on the bodyguard’s head. “Don is right. Just imagine the boss’s face if he wakes up alone in his bed. He’d get pissy for not getting his morning blow-job and then he’d be worried, and stress does nothing good for him. You know that.”</p><p>“Yeah, the Boss is so energetic and horny in the morning,” Mikey cooed to Usagi, rubbing it in how he knew Leonardo’s more intimate aspects. Usagi scowled, turning his face away as much as he could. But Mikey gripped his chin to snap his face back, staring at him like it would drain Usagi’s soul. “I love to feel his huge cock fully-loaded against my tongue. I know I’m not the only one eating sweets either.” He giggled like a child, and the sound was troubling. “The Boss’s cum tastes like Pastiera, so he must have a sweet stash somewhere.”</p><p>“Here we go again,” Don muttered with exasperation. “The Boss doesn’t have a stash. Drugs and sugar rot your brain.” </p><p>“Okay, I’ll bite, Mikey. What is Pastiera?” Raph asked, ignoring Donatello. “I like to learn.”</p><p>“As if…” the genius sneered.</p><p>“Pastiera is a Neapolitan Easter Cake made with ricotta, wheat berries, orange blossom water, vanilla, cinnamon, candied lemons and… a lot of other ingredients. I can’t tell you the full recipe. My nonna told me to keep this secret!”</p><p>Don rolled his eyes while Raph nodded with interest.</p><p>“Sounds delicious!”</p><p>“Are you kidding me?” Usagi protested. It was getting ridiculous. “Did you tie me up here to make me listen to Italian recipes and nonsense?”</p><p>During the entire conversation, the turtle with the gun had a cool demeanor. But despite the facade, Usagi never felt the sniper’s piercing gaze once leave him. He couldn’t escape. Usagi knew that instinctively. He had been a hunter long enough to locate any weak spots on his prey, and this turtle had none. But the whole situation was becoming unbearable. Usagi much preferred to get shot on the spot than to listen any more to them. How could a normal and decent being like Leonardo choose to have those clowns around him? His friend deserved better.</p><p>“Y’know, winter’s coming. Why don't we get a nice new coat for the boss? One with white fur,” Raphael suggested with a shark’s grin. Usagi didn't miss the hint.</p><p>“What a nice idea,” Mikey said, his eyes shining with a killer gleam. “I want that fluffy thing the girl had her hands inside in that boring-ass movie Don made us watch last week!” he exclaimed, bouncing with glee. </p><p>“Anna Karenina is not a ‘boring-ass movie’. It’s a classic,” Don spat. “And the word you are looking for is "muff".</p><p>"Mikey's always looking for muff," chuckled Raph. "Me, the boss is all I need." </p><p>“Whatever you intend to do to me, do it now,” Usagi said coldly. “Just stop dragging this on like children. It's torture.”</p><p>“You hear him? Acting mighty as if he was our Boss,” Raph sneered. “We’ll stop playing alright, cause Don’s right. We need to move our asses. I don’t want to do 300 push-ups on a board like the last time I came late from my bowling game.”</p><p>“It was also because you reeked of cheap perfume. It was obvious you picked up a whore on the streets and made the Boss worry for trivial things like your sexual urges. The Boss isn’t jealous of you but he dislikes poor discipline and self-restraint,” Don corrected. “You say the Boss is what you need but the fact is you are a womanizer, much more than Mikey is. In fact, I’m the one who loves the Boss best,” Donatello concluded with a smug smile. </p><p>“Whatever, Snow White,” Raph huffed and Usagi rolled his eyes with annoyance. How did these moronic Yakuza followers catch him? “Hey Mike, how about you tell our furry friend here where we are?” Raph suggested. </p><p>“This is my former school!” Mikey shouted with delight. “Don made me look like an idiot with no schooling, but I got my degree!”</p><p>“This ‘school’ as you like to refer to is a facility for the mentally ill,” the turtle in purple corrected. “They had a ‘trial-and-error" philosophy regarding mental health care, so their patients weren’t ‘healed’ as much as they were used as human guinea pigs to test experimental clinical trials, Donatello explained. “And your so-called degree was a chronic insanity certificate and a VIP pass for a lobotomy,” Don snickered at Mikey. “You just happened to learn to read between two electroconvulsive therapy. You’re not fooling anyone.”</p><p>“He means it was a nut farm,” Raph translated. “The day they were supposed to play with Mikey’s brain he pretended to take his meds, so when the guy was looming over him, Mikey took a bite outta his neck, right here,” Raphael explained, pointing to the place. "He also managed to cut his ties with a pair of hidden scissors he stole. Then he stabbed the doctor. Anyway, it's a long story,” the sniper shortened after hearing a loud sigh from Don and Usagi, “But Mikey burned down the whole place after butchering everyone. He ate some body parts, grabbed two or three more for memories, and then walked onto the highway to hitchhike.” The sniper retold Mikey’s story like it was a good action movie he watched. “He killed the poor dumb truck driver who so graciously stopped for him and then drove to New York after slaughtering and robbing everyone on his path like he was the freaking Grim Reaper.”</p><p>“Did I do all that?” Mikey wondered aloud. He seemed very thoughtful and pleased with Raph’s story. “I don’t remember.”</p><p>“Of course, you did,” Raph snapped, displeased to have his version doubted. “Then you picked a fight with some shady drug dealers and got beaten up to a pulp. But the Boss was walking by and he saved your life. Well, I shot the scumbag motherfuckers, but without the Boss, I would have let them play with your little dick and drop your slut ass in the river,” Raph finished with a smile. It was obvious he cherished the memory and that Mikey’s gruesome run away from the asylum was something akin to an epic like the Trojan War into Raph’s book. </p><p>“You say that but you love my slut ass when the Boss lets you pounce into me,” Mikey taunted. “Because I have the best, tightest hole you ever know, right? Don’s is so inferior to mine, right?” Mikey wanted to be praised for something since Don had bitched about his fake degree. He would show this stuck-up genius that he was the best at something.</p><p>Raph stopped himself, musing over the question, but the gun still aimed at Usagi’s face. </p><p>“It’s a good question. I would say your insides are hotter, but Don is tighter.”</p><p>“Of course, I am,” Don declared, raising his chin like a duchess. “I don’t slide into any random bedsheets like the two of you.” </p><p>Raph seemed to be thirsty because he grabbed the now-empty Starbuck cups to chew and swallow the ice cubes. He muttered something about how there was still sweet syrup as thick as Mikey’s head at the bottom of it before rejoining the conversation. Usagi watched his movements carefully. The turtle was still too attentive for him to try anything. </p><p>“Maybe you are tighter for me Donnie, but when it comes to the Boss’s cock, I’m even tighter than you. I’m ain’t a bitch.”</p><p>Raph won the conversation because the other two gasped.      </p><p>“Can you come back to me?” Usagi asked with an impatient sigh. At this point, he was wondering if he should try to get killed already. “You abducted me with the prospect of torturing and killing me, yes?”</p><p>“Dunno, I’m just following orders,” Raph trailed and Usagi felt dread for the first time. If Leonardo had ordered this, he was doomed and the betrayal upset him even more than the gun aimed at his head. “What do you want us to do with him, Dee? Do we actually have enough free time for Mikey to play with him? I don't want the Boss to wake up alone and get distressed. What if he gets a nightmare or something and he is there by himself?”</p><p>“I got this.”</p><p>Donatello lit a cigarette, and Mikey snickered about how Don turned into a bad boy when the Boss wasn’t there. Raph added on with a chuckle that the Boss would get a stroke for sure to see his Princess Donnie wasn’t pure through and through. </p><p>Don ignored their teasing remarks and walked toward Usagi, looming over the bound anthro rabbit. </p><p>“I overworked myself for this little operation,” Don said, releasing the smoke in Usagi’s face. “I had to hack all our rival gang computers to know your whereabouts…  without the Boss noticing it. I couldn’t focus on anything else since the romantic dinner you had with him. I wanted to bring you here to make you understand that you have no place in our clan. ”</p><p>“You are not in the position to decide such things. Leonardo-Sama is the only one who has a say in this,” the bounty hunter retorted.</p><p>The genius’ face twisted with disapproval. Although the title was utterly polite, it was still too familiar for the likes of him. </p><p>"Our leader's sake is my top priority, thank you,”Don replied icily. “What I do is to protect him."</p><p>"You're still doing this behind his back,” Usagi pointed out. “I know Leonardo-San. He would be merciless for this treasonous act. Besides, I am an old friend and contrary to some of you," he snorted toward Raph and Mikey. "I'm not a lunatic nor a brute. I wouldn’t harm him."</p><p>"You can call Raph a lunatic and Don a brute," Mikey snapped back, mistaking the insult, "but we still caught you, and Raph sniped that horned dino’s head before you!”</p><p>Usagi swallowed back the witty reply on his lips. He was not aware that they had stolen his prey. The screwball had a point.</p><p>“Some of us may be...peculiar,” Don admitted after searching for a more accurate word, ”but the bottom line is, we are effective. At the dinner, Raph and Mikey drew their guns much quicker than you. If it were up to you, our Boss would be dead. And tonight, while you were busy head hunting, we caught you without breaking a sweat.”</p><p>“That’s because you used a dishonorable method,” Usagi growled. </p><p>“All’s fair in love and war” Don quoted. “Only facts count and well, we defeated you twice. You’d be useless in our team. The Boss already has everything he needs with us. You can either surrender or die. You heard them talk. You know they are both mad, cold-blooded assassins. If it wasn't for me, you’d already be torn apart.”</p><p>So that’s’ what the dialogue was for? A long foreplay? To scare him by showing they were insane? </p><p>“Why give him a choice?”Raph protested. “I thought we were gonna have a ‘mature audience’ evening! Can’t it at least be: die slow or die quick?”</p><p>“I say let the ghosts have their way with him!” Mikey suggested, his eyes staring at the void while he rocked himself. His voice was eerie and the gunslinger gave him a concerned look. “In the Alice room, they always want to play.”</p><p>“Donnie, we need to move on. I told you it was a bad idea to come here. The kiddo’s gonna snap and neither of us want to be there when it happens.”</p><p>Still smoking his cigarette but nodding, Donatello lifted a rusty instrument that resembled an ice pick.</p><p>“This is an orbitoclast,” he explained to Usagi. “Is a surgical instrument used for performing transorbital lobotomies.”</p><p>“It looks like an ice pick to me,” Raph said. “It's always made me think of that Basic Instinct movie. Remember the scene in the interrogation room? It still gets my motor running after what, 30 years? That was a classic! Not like your dull Russian movie!” </p><p>“I didn’t watch it,” Mikey said. “We have to watch it together and I could make my Nonna cake for you.” </p><p>“She had this way of crossing her legs, you see? And she was smoking to look dramatic like Don’s doing right now.”</p><p>“Shut up!” Don snapped. “How the Boss manages to be patient with you is beyond me!” He returned to Usagi. “Let me resume my explanation. The operation involves placing the pick behind the eye socket of the patient and breaking  through a thin layer of bone…”</p><p>“How do you know there are ghosts here?” Raph whispered to the bodyguard but his whisper was almost as loud as his usual tone of speech. “Did you see paranormal activities?”</p><p>“What do you mean by paranormal?” Mikey asked. “Like blond twins with ponytails in a mirror?”</p><p>Donatello turned sharply toward them.</p><p>“That's enough! You!” he glared at Raph. “What are you expecting for an answer from a delusional ex-patient?”</p><p>“Are you not curious about what it’s like after death?” Raph asked. “This is something I thought about since the day I sent my grandpa in the river.”<br/> <br/>“Maybe Usagi could promise to come back to tell us after we send him there!” Mikey exclaimed as though he had suggested a very good idea. </p><p>“Can we please focus on the prisoner?” Usagi could relate to Don’s plea. It was getting tiresome to be tied there. “I’m in the middle of a negotiation here.”</p><p>“Why are you the one in charge anyway?” Mikey asked. “Why not Raph? Your plans are like your choice in movies, lame.”</p><p>“You…” Don tried to compose himself. “I’m number two. You know that. The Boss gave me this position.”</p><p>“You can act as cool as the Boss but you don’t have what it takes to lead,” Raph mocked. “You don’t even have the balls to behead this rabbit. I dare you to even crush your cigarette on his face.”</p><p>“Even if this rabbit is our rival, he’s still our Boss’s friend,” Don retorted. “If he died the Boss would be sad, so we can avoid hurting him once he stops chasing after the Boss.”</p><p>Usagi glanced at the instrument Don forgot about. If they could continue arguing just a few minutes longer, he could bend over and get the pick with his teeth, drop it over his shoulder and catch it with his hand, then cut the rope. Though the purple one could be clever, the other two were making it impossible for him to focus. They were skilled and even lucky enough to have caught him, but without Leonardo there to lead them, they were as useless as a bunch of goldfish. Even the sniper with the red shirt wasn’t paying attention anymore. Usagi guessed that without Leo’s body to protect at proximity, his reflexes weren’t as sharp. The crazy one looked sick and was leaning on the one with the gun as if he was nauseated.</p><p> It was the perfect opportunity. </p><p>“You’re the one who wanted to perform a lobotomy on him!”</p><p>“I don’t!” Don protested. “It’s bluff!”</p><p>“I think I’m crashing from my sugar high,” Mikey mumbled. “I feel dizzy. Maybe I’m having a diabetes strike again.”</p><p>“You don’t have diabetes!” Don shouted in exasperation. He then went into a coughing fit and Raph burst in laughter, remarking that’s what happened to newbie smokers who try to act cool on their first mission.</p><p>“This is not my first mission!” Don protested. “You have no idea who I am!”</p><p>“Oh, excuse me! Are you gonna tell us that the Assassin Creed video game was based on your life? Is it that it? Huh Mike?” he mocked, nudging the bodyguard to play along.</p><p>“I want to go back home,” Mikey whined. “I need my Boss’s orange-blossom flavored cum. You were right, Raph. This iced tea was awful.”</p><p>“How could you even know what orange-blossom water tastes like? The closest thing you drink to ‘orange-blossom water’ is Crush soda!” Donnie said disbelievingly. But then, Mikey ran towards a sink and started puking to their amazement. </p><p>“I told you coming back here would stress him out!” Raph accused. “‘But no~’, you said, ‘a creepy hospital would scare him off better and no one would find a body here or hear him scream.’ I should have known better than to listen to a goody-two-shoes!”</p><p>“Why did I even bother to bring you with me to begin with!” Don mumbled, but despite his apparent bitterness, he patted the sick turtle’s shell. “Drink some water, Mikey. What did you take earlier? Don’t take me for a fool. This isn’t Raph’s iced tea that made you feel sick. I’m sure I saw you take something from that red-haired prostitute. What was it?” he asked in a gentle but firm voice. “You know the Boss would be upset if you overdosed again.”</p><p>“I didn’t take anything,” Mikey choked out. “I swear. I’ve been clean for weeks.”</p><p>Don was about to question him again, very concerned by Mikey’s poor state, but a mumbled curse sidetracked his attention.</p><p>“Hey, Number Two.” Raph’s voice was now flat. “Guess what?”</p><p>“What is it, Raphael?”</p><p>Don turned to look at the sniper.</p><p>The chair was empty, there was cut rope on the ground.</p><p>“First mission or not, you fucked up,” Raph pointed out sharply. “Now Number three’s gonna take over. Negotiation time’s up.”</p><p>Raph walked over and opened a window, holding his gun. He closed an eye and shot twice. </p><p>Birds fled away with cries and Donatello paled. </p><p>“Don’t start something you don't have the balls to finish,” Raph said, squeezing Don’s shoulder as a clumsy gesture of comfort. “Now let's move before the Boss wakes up.”</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 7</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Ji</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Leo had no idea how long he had stayed standing under the water spray with his forehead against the wall when he suddenly heard knocking over the noise of music and water. It was then that he realized the water was cold. He probably used up all the hot water.</p><p>He turned off the faucet and grabbed a towel to wipe his face. He wasn’t sure if he was crying. The Yakuza boss didn’t remember what tears felt like. It must be about twenty-two years since he last cried.</p><p>“What is it?” he asked hoarsely.</p><p>“Are you alright, Boss?” Raph asked from the other side of the door. “I turned down the volume from the alarm if you’re concerned about it.”</p><p>Leonardo glanced at his reflection on the mirror. He had washed himself raw and some areas had turned pink. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before answering.</p><p>“Did you reach Donatello?” he asked calmly.</p><p>He could feel the hesitation in Raph’s voice and Leo squared his jaw, bracing himself for the gut-kicking news.</p><p>“I’m sorry Boss, the bastard’s phone’s still off.”</p><p>“Try again!”</p><p>With a racing mind, the Yakuza leader analyzed the sniper’s reply.</p><p>“I don’t think he’s gonna take the call, Boss.” Raphael’s tone was cautious. “And well, Mikey thinks so too.”</p><p>Leo snapped his eyes open and stared at his own image, forcing his features to stay immovable. How could Mikey know the genius won’t answer if he wasn’t in on Donnie’s little ploy? Even Raph’s voice didn’t seem surprised.</p><p>“You’ve been in there for hours, Boss!” Worry was creeping in the gunslinger, Leo could tell. But what was he worried about? That Leo might discover he was part of all this too and that Leo might kill him? The Yakuza cursed mentally. Like an idiot, he had cornered himself. His katanas were in his bedroom and the only thing he had was the tanto blade he even showered with. Raph had his two guns on him. If the hitman’s purpose was to eliminate him, Raph could do it without even opening the door. Leo was powerless. Leo regretted his preference for bladed weapons over fire weapons. “How about you come downstairs with me? Mikey said he can stuff the dino head just as good as Don! Since the asshole could be gone for hours, I put the head in the freezer so it won’t go to waste like the other one…” Raph rambled. “You haven’t eaten yet. Mikey said he’ll do anything for you today. While he’s busy in the kitchen, we can lay down a little, just you and me,” Raph suggested, his voice half pleading and half lusting. “It’s been a while, don’t you think?”</p><p>The more Raph spoke, the more ashen Leo turned. Mikey wanting to please him for breakfast wasn’t surprising, but Raph’s bottoming offer during the current situation felt foreign. It made Leo’s latent paranoia peak. </p><p>He needed to calm down. There was no proof that they were plotting against him. Raph seemed genuinely dumbfounded about the confinement alarm. Even Don could have had a logical reason. But first, he needed to stop being a coward. He had to keep his guard high while keeping his profile low.</p><p>When he opened the door, Raph was there, the siamese cat trying to climb on his shoulder, minding not to claw the sniper’s red t-shirt. Raphael mostly wore red or black clothes since blood stains stood out less. Both of Raph’s hands were busy with the cat and despite himself, Leo thought that if Raph wanted to attack, he had an advantage on the sniper.</p><p>But Raphael leaned his head to beg for a kiss and Leo gave in with what he hoped seemed natural. There was a singular fire into Raph’s kiss and Leo pulled away before getting too carried away. When he broke the kiss, Raph’s face expressed concern and with a shrug, he made the cat jump down. </p><p>“What’s gotten into you, Boss? I know that face. You have something weighing on your mind.”</p><p>Leo pursed his lips, displeased with himself for making a face his lieutenant could read. He passed by Raph as if nothing happened. Getting dressed would busy his hands and he wouldn’t look too stiff. He opened his wardrobe and chose a white shirt and black pants. He wasn’t planning on going out, especially now since he wouldn’t be able to even if he wanted, but he continued for the sake of normalcy. He handed a blue tie to Raph.</p><p>“Is this about Donnie? Don’t worry about him, Boss. I know you don’t like us wandering around alone and even less Donny-boy, but he’ll be fine," the sniper said while fixing the tie. "The son of a bitch could look harmless, but he isn’t a damsel in distress. He can watch after himself once in a while,” Raphael trailed off with a hint of annoyance that Leo knew all too well. He heard it enough in Mikey: Raphael was jealous. A new scenario developed in the Yakuza’s mind. Had Mikey or Raph (or both?) threatened Donnie to run for his life? They always seemed to get along, despite their sibling-like fights. They could argue and tease but they always made up with steamy sex sessions afterward. Were they turning on each other and not on him? That didn’t make the prospects any better.</p><p>“I know why you’re moody.” Raph stretched a seductive grin. “You haven’t gotten any this morning with Mikey making a ruckus. But now the screwball’s busy in his room doing shit I don’t want to imagine and… I know a way to relax you.”</p><p>It's been a few weeks since the last time Leonardo felt uneasy being alone with the sniper. Bedroom. Mikey. It brought to the leader's mind what his bodyguard had said about Raphael hiding something in his bedroom. Indeed, if they wanted to hide something, it would be easy for them since the Boss never stepped in their rooms. </p><p>Each clan member had their own floor. The head of the Hamato clan had the penthouse. The other floors were distributed according to their seniority in the clan. The fourth floor was for Don, the third, for Raph and the second, for Mikey. The first floor was for the common area: the dining room, the living room, and Leo’s beloved art gallery. In ten years of making a living from criminal activities, the Boss had accumulated masterpieces worthy of the Vatican collection. He had a second art gallery on his floor with more… personal art pieces that he liked to gaze at when melancholia took him and he wanted to cheer himself up.</p><p>Art collecting was a proper hobby and he encouraged his men to find one too. Life wasn’t just about sex and gore. This is why each member had his own personal space that the Boss respectfully avoided. They were a clan but they were allowed to have a secret garden. In fact, Leo allowed it with the expectation of having the same respect reciprocated. The private bathroom and his second art gallery were considered as Leo’s only. For his bedroom, Leo almost never slept alone, and never with only one of them. If he chose just one, the two others would become upset. So his three brothers shared his bed, unless one of them were sick or if Leo wasn’t feeling up for sex. But each time Leo put them off from sexual disinterest, they acted as if Leonardo was mistreating them. Donnie and Mikey would pull the longest faces. Mikey expressed his sexual frustration out loud and Donnie sighed a lot while throwing longing glances. So he tried his best to not be ‘on strike’ as Raph called it. Leo didn’t mind the company at night. If he was honest, his nights weren’t plagued with nightmares with their presence. </p><p>“I will wear my katana today,” Leo said in a neutral tone after having handed the sheath strap to his sniper. He pulled out his black gloves from his drawer. He knew it would seem weird to wear gloves indoors, but he liked the feeling of it on his skin. It was the same with his three-piece suit, his long coat, and his scarf. Putting on a layer over layer, like barriers.</p><p>After finishing with the tie, Raph buckled the sheath strap onto Leo’s shoulder and didn’t react when the Boss took his precious swords from the wall to sheath them. </p><p>“Let’s go to your room. Now.” Leo’s sharp command surprised the sniper. Sex only happened in the Boss’s room, or the terrace next to his room, or on the first floor. But he didn’t protest until they were in the elevator. Raph suddenly remembered something and felt fidgety. </p><p>“Why are we gonna do it in my room?” Raph asked, his uneasiness apparent.</p><p>Leo didn’t answer. He was their clan Master and could refuse to answer. The elevator door opened to a crimson hallway. On this floor, Raph had his bedroom and bathroom, a gym to train in, a weapon storage, a room reserved as a shooting range complimentary to the soundproofing of the building. But there was probably something else seeing Raph’s discomfort.</p><p>“Open the door, Raph,” Leo asked calmly. </p><p>Knowing better than to question his boss, the sniper pushed open the door and let Leo step in. The Yakuza Boss observed the barely familiar room. He helped paint it two years ago, which had made Don object, saying Leo wasn’t made for manual labor. Again, he felt a stab in his chest.</p><p>“How long has it been since Don left?” he asked in a clipped voice.  </p><p>“Let me check when I first called him,” Raph mumbled. Leo’s whole body tensed as Raph slid his hand towards his belt to grab his phone. His nervous fingers pretended to brush imaginary dust on his shoulder preparing to draw his sword. It would be a challenge to slice Raph’s wrist before he pressed the trigger. </p><p>But Raph checked his phone.</p><p>“His Asshole Highness left about two hours ago,” he replied nonchalantly. “He knew we couldn't track his ass. The son of a bitch made sure we couldn’t move!”</p><p>Raphael sounded genuinely crossed by this but it wasn't reassuring enough.</p><p>“Hand me your guns.”</p><p>Raph blinked, his face expressing confusion and reluctance. He couldn’t live without his weapons and Leo knew that. </p><p>The next minute was agonizingly slow and tense for the Yakuza Boss as Raph drew out his guns and handed them to his Boss. Now Raph was disarmed and it was a beautiful display of trust that stirred and blinded Leonardo’s soul. </p><p>“Now what?” Raphael asked. Indeed, Leo needed much more than that to calm down. He needed to know what was going on. His mind was foggy today; perhaps it was because he didn’t follow his routine. He woke up later than usual and haven’t had sex or breakfast.  </p><p>“I’m searching your room.” The answer came flat. The Yakuza boss locked eyes with the sniper to read any emotions they could display. Raphael was confused, but mostly hurt. Leo wanted to let Raph know that he wasn’t alone in Leo’s suspicion and quickly added, “I know Don’s floor is locked, so after your room, I’m checking Mikey’s.” Donnie’s reasons for locking up his room to protect Mikey against his own curiosity was now awakening his anger. If Don took so many precautions, now it could only be because the genius was preparing his betrayal. </p><p>“Mikey’s room?” Raph’s face reflected that it was a bad idea. “Are you crazy, Boss? The last two cleaning ladies we sent in there never made it back out! Don said Mikey skinned them to make dresses for when he felt his inner female side awaken!”</p><p>Why, why did his insides curl in pain each time he heard Don's name? “Who knows what horror waits in there? I’m sure you won’t be able to walk in without tripping on a body part he keeps for his spank bank!” Raphael continued in a frenzy. “You are traumatized enough as it is!”</p><p>The sharp slap across the face made Raph shut up. How dare Raph imply he was weak? Whatever was in Mikey’s room, Leo could handle it. It was like he was so used to doing the dirty jobs for him that Raph had forgotten his Boss was just as desensitized about gore as he was. </p><p>“I’m searching for what I want, where I want. I’m the Boss. Know your place and don’t get in my way,” Leo spat icily.</p><p>Raph’s feature twisted in pain, not because of the slap, which didn't sting as much in comparison to the tone and the words. </p><p>“Go ahead,” he said.</p><p>Paranoia clouded the Boss’ vision while he ransacked the room, allowing the ugly tension he held in his guy since the morning to bubble out. He kept one eye on his lieutenant’s movements. But Raphael stayed still, arm folded, his gaze cold. </p><p>“What you are looking for is behind me,” Raph declared sourly after a moment. He stepped aside and Leo saw a poster nailed on the door. It looked like a female K-Pop band and Leonardo frowned. It was unexpected and definitively not what he was looking for. </p><p>“What’s this supposed to mean?” Leo snapped. Did Raph take him for a fool?</p><p>“You are looking for what Mikey teased about, right Boss?” Raph muttered, motioning angrily toward the poster. “Well, is that!” he exclaimed, embarrassed.</p><p>Leo stayed motionless.</p><p>“What you were hiding was a K-Pop poster?” the Head repeated, stunned. Indeed, it was the kind of “embarrassing thing” that Mikey would tease about and that Raph would be ashamed by. It made huge character gaps for a remorseless criminal like Raph was supposed to be. </p><p>“Well, they’re cute, okay?” Raph divulged, throwing his hands over his head. “I have a dick! It’s turtle dick but that doesn’t mean I can’t hang a girl band poster! It’s a normal thing!” </p><p>Leo turned his head to hide his nervous chuckle, but maybe he hadn’t been fast enough because the sniper took a step forward. The Boss made a move to draw his sword with one hand and held the other out to prevent Raphael from getting any closer.</p><p>“Look at you, Boss,” Raph said, concern and sadness lacing his voice. “When I thought you finally stopped being wary of me, you’re here searching my room and seeing me as a threat. You used to call us a family.”</p><p>Leonardo dropped his hands at his side. He glanced around. He had scattered all of Raph’s belongings, and for what? What did Raph do to be so doubted? Raph had no part in whatever was currently happening. He let himself be encircled by the muscular arms and get pushed down on his shell. </p><p>“It makes me mad to see you upset, Boss. I hate it when you hurt yourself and feel powerless about it. Let me soothe you for once,” he murmured.</p><p>“I didn’t know you were such a softie,” Leonardo tried to say in a sarcastic tone. “K-Pop, really?” he snickered. He was lost for words, overwhelmed with feelings he refused to acknowledge. Maybe he was weaker than he thought, because he really wanted to believe Raphael. </p><p>“I don’t mind that you know,” Raph said, “because I don’t want any secret between us. It’s not healthy to surround yourself with such high walls, Boss. ”Leo struggled beneath him without any real conviction. He could have broken the embrace and reversed their position and sliced Raphael’s throat, but all of a sudden, Leonardo was too tired to be defensive in his own home.  “You're too hard on yourself. Do you think I hadn’t noticed when you didn’t want to eat those buns anymore? It's like you convinced yourself it wasn’t good for your image. But Yakuza Boss or not, you can enjoy sweet things like coconut buns like I could enjoy girly music. It doesn’t make us any weaker!”</p><p>The kiss was sloppy; Raph is a great kisser and it showed how upset the sniper was. But the kiss tasted of honesty and love, so the Yakuza Boss would not have preferred it any differently. Leo let himself be groped more than he ever allowed since Oroku’s death. It was a token of apology for doubting Raph and for hurting his simple soul. </p><p>It was getting steamy when suddenly the Boss’s stomach growled out of the blue. </p><p>“Talking about buns revived your appetite?” Raphael taunted, interrupting his blow job. “Let's go to the kitchen. Mikey’ll bake you something. Besides, we need to make him crack. I admit I would be jealous as fuck if it ended up with me being the only one who didn’t get to go to Tokyo with you.”</p><p>Leonardo didn’t reply but sat up, composing himself quickly.</p><p>“You’re all being silly with your unfounded jealousy.” But it brought Donnie to his mind. “You said earlier that Mikey would know Don would not answer. Does this mean Mikey knows where Donatello is?” Leo’s voice turned sour by uttering the name of the genius. “We will make him talk alright.”</p><p>Making up his mind, Leo rose up and stormed off the room.</p><p>“Boss!” Raph followed him, fussing while an unimpressed Leonardo stepped in the elevator. “What are you gonna do? You won’t torture him to make him spill, right? The poor guy had it rough enough!”</p><p>Leo pulled on the sleeves of his shirt and gloves, a nervous habit conjured from the need to look flawless in any given circumstance. </p><p>“Why do you think I’m going to torture him to get the truth? Are Don’s location and whereabouts such a secret?”</p><p>“Why are Don’s whereabouts and location so damn important?” Raphael argued. “If it were me, would you be so concerned?” Raph asked. </p><p>The Yakuza Boss wasn’t sure if Raph’s question was genuine or if it was a way to dodge the topic. But they were so jealous of each other sometimes that Raphael’s curiosity could be serious.</p><p>“You are used to leaving. It’s not the same. You’re a free spirit like Mikey and I know I can’t bind you to me more than I already have.”</p><p>It was a shallow response. He could see it because it didn’t seem to persuade Raphael.</p><p>The elevator door opened on Mikey’s floor and a weird smell came to their nostrils. Something like a combination of wet dogs and animal feces. He thought he saw an animal or two… or ten scampering at the far ends of the hallway. It wasn’t enough to change Leo’s mind. It was Mikey’s floor anyways, a messy, diagnosed psychopath. What was he supposed to expect? Fresh Flower arrangements with Feng Shui ambiance and philharmonic soundtracks? Raph was far too flustered to pay attention.</p><p>“Don isn’t as pure as you might imagine him to be,” he said. “He…”</p><p>He was interrupted by the Yakuza Boss seizing him by the collar to crush him against the wall.</p><p>“What do you mean? Do you know something about Donatello I don’t?” Leo snarled, eyes flashing with anger. He knew he felt a weird sensation in his guts the moment he woke up. They had to be hiding something. </p><p>“He… he smokes… sometimes,” Raph blurted out and Leo stared dumbly. It was at once very trivial and unexpected. “I didn’t tell you cause I ain't a snitch.” Raphael insisted. “He didn’t want you to know. Maybe he just has a smoke craving. You know how Donnie is, a bad case of PMS 24-7. Didn’t he blow a fuse earlier over soy milk? You don’t want to be in the way of this guy’s cigarette pack.” Raph chuckled awkwardly, but Leo wasn’t in the mood to laugh so Raph needed to do better if he wanted to placate him.</p><p>“I doubt Donatello would go as far as pulling a confinement alarm for me to not find out about this new supposed smoking habit.” It didn’t make sense to go that far over cigarettes. Besides, Don spent all his free time french-kissing him and he never, not even a single time, tasted smoke, just coffee or Chianti. Raph was lying to him. And if Raph was doing it, it was because he had something to hide. Perhaps he was covering Donatello out of solidarity. “Don’t bullshit me!” Leo hissed. “I know Donatello has a secret agenda! What is he planning? Who is he working for? You can still save your life if you choose to divulge his plans of getting rid of me!”</p><p>Raph’s eyes widened in shock and Leo realized his hands were now squeezing the sniper’s throat, but he couldn't bring himself to stop.</p><p>“Are you foreplaying without me?” Mikey asked, his head popping out of the elevator door. His eyes were shining with hunger. “I always wanted to try out torture roleplay! Can I play too?”</p><p>The cheerful arousal radiating from Mikey made Leo release his grip. Raphael coughed a little and Leo took a step back, distrusting himself when he saw the fingermark he left on Raph’s neck. He was about to lose it. If it wasn't for Mikey, he could have choked Raphael to death. The sniper hadn’t even tried to fight back when he could have. Raphael loved him too much to betray him.</p><p>Shame overwhelmed Leonardo in a way he hadn’t felt since he was raped by his stepfather.</p><p>“Don is probably out to find you a birthday gift,” Raph rasped. “It’s your birthday today, but I guess you forgot about it.”</p><p>Mikey whined that Raph had ruined everything and Leo just stood there gaping internally. His features were frozen into a stoic mask out of habit.</p><p>“Now the surprise is spoiled! I worked so damn hard for once! And did an honest job even! I never put so much effort into something that doesn’t bleed or that I can’t eat!” Mikey continued to complain.</p><p>“Blame it on the so-called brainiac!” Raph retorted. “It’s his fault, to begin with! He’s the one who forgot! He could’ve at least used some discretion! But no! He went all panic buying! Thanks to him the Boss spent the morning worrying!”</p><p>How was Raph so pure to be concerned about Leo worrying when he had strangled him three minutes ago? Meanwhile, he realized today was indeed his birthday. He never cared about such trivial things and was taken aback each time his lieutenants chose to celebrate it.</p><p>“He went into a frenzy because he was afraid to lose his teacher’s pet position!” Mikey snickered. “He is such a clingy ass- kisser, pretending to love the Boss better than us and still being the only one forgetting his special day!” Mikey exclaimed.</p><p>“He isn’t the only one having forgotten something.” Raph grinned. “Guess you won’t have your ass banged in Tokyo after all!”</p><p>Mikey’s smiling face turned upside down.</p><p>“You tricked me!” he shouted. “You lured me into thinking you were doing a busted spy roleplay!” he protested. “It was a cheap shot! That doesn't count!”</p><p>“Mikey tell me everything about Donatello!” Leo urged, cutting off the whining. He felt shame flooding him again at Mikey’s reminder. He and Raph weren’t indulging in any foreplay and he didn’t even dare to look in Raph’s direction at the moment. “Tell me everything and I’ll take you to Tokyo even if you lost your bet!”</p><p>Even though he knew it was his birthday, he was still in the pits of paranoia, too far in it for the news to help him climb out for more than a few inches. Raph and Mikey were born criminals and had risked their lives for him many times. But when had Don risked something for him? Leo had assumed Don's disdain for violence was the reason he worked from the background. But was it because it was Don's purpose to get him killed?</p><p>“But Boss, you know Donnie better than us. You also know how this bitch always wants to be the best when it comes to you,” Raph said. “He forgot about your birthday, because he’s such a daydreamer. And you know how hard he is on himself. He probably took it as a personal failure, again.”</p><p>“Again?” Leo repeated. “Donatello never failed anything. You know how he is. He’s a perfectionist.”</p><p>Donatello was a genius. He had three Master’s Degrees and could have earned more if he hadn’t left University in a hurry after meeting Leo. The Yakuza boss remembered the first time he met Don very well. Now that he thought back to it, it was like Don had known him before they met, even if he had casually spoken about how rare it was to find another anthro turtle. Donnie wasn’t sociable, to begin with, but still, he had befriended Leonardo very quickly. It was fishy. </p><p>“He is just busy trying to find something that’ll surmount our own gifts,” Raph sneered, “Well, good luck with that.”</p><p>Raphael seemed so sure of himself that Leo’s stress lowered a bit.</p><p>“What did you both get for me?” he wanted to know, folding his arms.</p><p>“Didn't you realize? I shot the fuckers and gave you their heads this morning!” Raph gloated, very pleased with himself. It was as if the incident evident by Leo’s fingerprints on his neck hadn’t happened. “I know you’re not happy with Stockman’s head but he was the first one I caught, and I didn’t want to bring it back too soon in case you got an ice cream craving and opened the basement freezer!”</p><p>“The basement freezers are mine!” Mikey protested. “The whole basement is my playground! Don’t ever step on my turf!” he threatened.</p><p>“I would have brought one more,” Raph continued dismissing Mikey’s interruption. “but Donnie’s alarm system prevented me from doing so!”</p><p>Surprise again won the better from Leonardo. It was serious. Those trophies were Raph’s gifts.</p><p>“It wasn’t Usagi?” he couldn't help but ask, bewildered.</p><p>“No, it wasn’t your furry friend!” Raph huffed. “What is so great about him, that you were sure it was his handiwork? He's only good for being a running serpentine!”</p><p>“A running serpentine?” Leo wasn’t sure he followed, but Mikey pulled on his arm eagerly.</p><p>“Aren’t’cha gonna ask what I planned for your gift?” the bodyguard asked. “You know that cutie April?” he recalled with a wink. “I tried her out, cause you know, it’s my job as bodyguard to test your meals before you try them out!” Mikey winked with enthusiasm. “Well, I trained her very diligently and I can confirm that she is putting a lot of heart in her blowjobs! I swear I feel like she wants to slurp down my soul through my slit! I was banging her in the ass while you were busy collecting money with Donnie you know? She didn’t blow a fuse like the others about needing lube or anything! That’s what turns me off about living girls, you know? They keep complaining it's too rough! Dead girl knows how to shut up!” By the look on Leo’s face, Mikey knew he had to get straight to the point. “I know you think I’m a jealous bastard, but I’m not! So I decided to pay you with a girl to show you how deep my love was for you!”</p><p>Leo realized with five seconds’ delay that he should look grateful. His features must not have been very convincing since Mikey made a pout.</p><p>“Do you know how hard it is for me to share?” Mikey shouted. “I mean with someone outside of family! But I know you’re Team Pussy! That’s why I promised this girl two thousand bucks! I asked her to give you an amazing ride! I read somewhere that banging a ginger was on every male bucket list. I wasn’t sure if you had a ginger pussy before. So I figured showing you that my love for you was stronger than my possessivity was a great gift!”</p><p>Mikey seemed to be desperate and that made Leo put Don’s matter on the back burner.</p><p>“Mikey, I do appreciate the thought but I don’t need a ginger girl no matter how skilled they are. I already have three very demanding lovers.” Leo paused, not sure if he should include Don. “You are much more precious to me than any prostitute!” </p><p>“That’s what she gave you yesterday? Her number?” Raph asked. “So you told Don the truth about not taking any shady drugs?”</p><p>“What do you mean?” Leo was harder to sidetrack than that. “And what did you mean about running serpentine?</p><p>“Yesterday, while you were sleeping… ” Mikey glanced at Raph with a cocky grin. “Raph left to go buy you these buns you like. He met your friend there. The rabbit was so scared, he ran away as though Raph would shoot at him.”</p><p>“Usagi isn’t one to run away from imaginary danger,” Leonardo stated. What was with these stories? “He is like me, very hard to impress. We are both fearless and stare death straight in the eyes. That’s why we get along.”</p><p>“Are you calling me and Mikey a pussy?” Raph asked crossly. “I’m sure as fuck as brave as your friend!”</p><p>There he goes again, Leo thought. Mikey circled his neck with his arms, licking his neck and cheeks like a dog, coaxing him with kisses and sweet words about going down to the kitchen and eating buns and fucking him on the dining table right after.</p><p>“It's been a long time since we played. How about you indulge me with torture- sex until I spill the beans about Donnie?” Mikey suggested, making Leo palm his crotch. </p><p>Arousal rushed to Leo’s head. Twice this morning he was ignited without climaxing. He needed to bust a nut or he would go crazy. Besides, the prospect of unleashing some pent up energy on Mikey and reaping some info sounded appealing. Neither Mikey nor Raph was in his team for their intelligence. If they both went on a mission without him, it would be a wreck.</p><p>While they were returning to the elevator in a haze of lust, they saw a cat holding her kitten in her mouth and a frigging deer casually trotting by. Was this what Mikey ‘hid’ on his floor? Collecting every stray he could find whether they belonged indoors or not. It indeed resembled Mikey who dreaded abandonment. Leo made a mental note to make an inventory of Mikey’s animals and make him choose the five he liked the most and release the others into the wild. They weren’t the Central Park Zoo! </p><p>They went down the elevator and Raph handed him a white box containing the buns he apparently bought. Being allowed to indulge in his guilty pleasure because for the sake of it being his birthday was fine by him. </p><p>“Are you sure Don isn’t out for other matters?” he asked, trying to sound serious and stern. After his second bun Mikey was sitting underneath the dining table, already on his fourth, murmuring something about how on earth coconuts could end up tasting like orange blossom water. “The two of you could be loyal, but how could you know he isn’t betraying our clan right now?” he needed to know, closing his legs before Mikey could get his mouth on his dick. “If Donatello betrayed me, would you kill him for me?” he probed. </p><p>Raph reached for the boss's hand, and stroked the tattooed cherry blossom branch on his arm with tenderness.  </p><p>“I know Don isn’t betraying you because of this. The three of us asked to be marked with the same pattern as you in addition to our tattoos and all four of us had the initials of the three others on each arm. We shared the same needle. It’s a bond. We are blood brothers.” </p><p>As any Yakuza clan members, they had tattoos. Leo already had his before they met him. His arms were almost fully covered, which made sense since his shell prevented him from getting tattooed on his back. However, they had decided to finish up the designs together. Their tattoos held raw personal symbolism that reflected each of them. Leonardo was marked with a phoenix as a sign that he had conquered his broken soul as a kid, Michaelangelo had a turtle, Raphael a lion with bloody fangs, and Donatello a snake. And each of the animals were surrounded by cherry blossom branches to symbolize the mortality and evanescence of life. </p><p>“There are still brothers who fight each other. Look at Abel and Cain.”</p><p>Mikey started shuddering from head to toe. He was like that each time they made religious references. Thankfully for Mikey, they were all atheist and the references were made without thought. Under the fake excuse of acting as servants of God to eradicate evil, some crazy zealots at the Asylum must have tortured him in very specific ways. No wonder he crucified some of them in the forests, according to Donatello. Thinking of it made Leo regret missing the show. There was nothing he hated more than people hiding their dark natures under the guise of brightly colored missionary pursuits. Those imposters weren’t any better than others because they were able to read aloud some dull nonsense in an old book. As an old book lover himself, he preferred Sun Tzu or Machiavelli or Mary Shelley. Leo embraced his dark side. It made him stronger and well, he wasn’t torturing innocents. He wasn’t torturing, period. He always strikes to kill. Being a Yakuza boss didn’t make him a bloodthirsty monster. Besides, it was something he didn’t need to hide to be a crime lord. He could try to be discreet to not get trouble, but hiding his way of living like a rat in the sewers wasn’t for him.</p><p>“I mean like Thor and Loki,” the Yakuza backpedaled to appease Mikey.</p><p>“Don loves you,” Raph insisted. “And to be honest, I’m kind of jealous, because I think he is the only lover you really need. He could be a pissy bitch with us, but he adores you. His normalcy and soft nurturing nature calm you down, whereas Mikey and I are only…”</p><p>“Fuck you!” Mikey shouted from under the table. He hit the table with the back of his head while getting out. “Don isn’t as normal as you say! He got kicked out of his University because he was stalking this human girl, you know? Don denies it saying he got kicked out because of the death of his parents and about having no money to bribe the University anymore, but we both know the truth! Besides, I’ve always been honest and never pretended to be someone else like he does to be included in this clan! He pretended to befriend the boss when it was to avenge his parents’ deaths! He knew their death was anthro-mafia related! He infiltrated the boss’ organization for that! He just turned to like getting his ass fucked!”</p><p>The silence would have stretched forever if it weren’t for the door opening.</p><p>“It’s Don,” Mikey stammered. Mikey could be a sociopath, the realization of what he just said dawned on him. </p><p>Leo stood up, drawing out his sword with a racing heart. Mikey just told him the truth and now that he thought about it, it was making sense. It was official, Don was a traitor.</p><p>“Looks like I’ll have another head to hang near our fireplace,” the Yakuza Boss hissed through clenched teeth. </p><p>“Boss, calm down! Mikey is talking shit!” Raph begged. “He’s retaliating for Don’s stories about Mikey’s time at the hospital.”</p><p>It could be. Mikey complained often about how Don made him ‘look bad for the Boss, like I was dangerous or something.’ But this story fitted well with Don’s sneaky behavior. </p><p>Leo couldn’t wait for Don to drag his body to the kitchen, so he walked with great strides to meet him, sword in hand.</p><p>When they met in the living room, Donatello’s eyes wide and desolate and Leo knew he couldn’t behead Donnie. It was what he had always dreaded: the day when his feelings would prevent him from carrying out his duty. His love was making him weak and he thought of Karai, who could use her lover’s head as a purse without any remorse. Leonardo envied her. He should be emotionless. He had worked so hard to reach this point to drown out any dangerous feelings. </p><p>“I forgot about your birthday,” Don murmured looking down. He wasn’t looking afraid, just ashamed and Leo supposed that Donnie didn’t understand the purpose of the sword despite his big brain, if he had noticed it at all. It wasn’t the demeanor of someone feeling guilty a voice told him, but he shut it down.  </p><p>“When Mikey told me through sign language which day it was, I couldn’t think of anything. I… I was very busy in the last two weeks with very important matters,” Donatello explained. “I had the money, but I had no idea what to get you, and well... I had to leave without you knowing where I was getting the gift from. I wanted to surprise you like Mikey and Raph, but…”</p><p>“I drove like crazy. I went to this Italian shop you like for a tie, but a tie is such a boring gift. It’s what teens buy for their dads for father's day with their first paycheck!” Donnie chuckled awkwardly. “I couldn’t give you that! I did anyway, but it wasn’t enough! I couldn’t buy you buns cause I know Raph did!”</p><p>Don told about his shopping day, how he bought random things among many shops the Boss may even remotely like, from green tea to Merlot, while Leo studied the blue tie like it was a foreign weapon. A few bags were on the ground, proving Donnie’s alibi. Indeed, Don had driven himself crazy to find a gift, when what Leo really wanted was absolute allegiance.  </p><p>“You infiltrated my group to get information about your parent’s death,” he stated coldly while Don was showing some diamond cufflinks and he saw in Don’s eyes what he hoped he wouldn’t see. Donatello’s guilt. </p><p>“Yeah, I did. I was so mad at the time and so lost. Everything happened so fast. I was trying to live a normal, anthro life and well, when my parents died I lost everything in the scandal. The ones that faked to be friends with me turned their backs. The girl I liked told lies about me, spreading rumors that I was harassing her. I got kicked out of the university and well, I searched for the reason behind the Yakuza group’s involvement in my parents’ deaths. But what I looked for the most was a scapegoat for my current misery.”</p><p>“You never told me about this.” The Yakuza’s boss' voice was still icy. “You hid things from me.”</p><p>“Well, I didn’t want you to know about the girl, because I wanted to be with you as if you were my first. Because even though I first approached you for vengeance, I fell for you very quickly. Besides, you had nothing to do with their deaths. It was another gang. My parents' wealth was accumulated from several criminal shenanigans.” Don glanced at the side, noticing the katana finally, and he reached for his pocket. Leo’s whole body went rigid, ready to leap. He could love Don and admit that indeed, Donatello only meant to hack their group’s computer a long time ago. Leonardo had nothing to do with his parents' death. If Don wanted to seek vengeance, it wouldn't involve the Hamato Clan and it would have been a long time ago. But he was still on edge. “I never betrayed you and never will. How you can doubt my loyalty amazes me in a very hurtful way,” Don whispered. The genius seemed just as flabbergasted as his soul was crushed. “After buying a new damn espresso machine, I bought this,” he added in a strained voice. </p><p>He handed four silver rings and Leo took them in his palm, puzzled.</p><p>“I was thinking about your friend, you know, Usagi.” Donnie's face twisted with hatred and jealousy and Leo thought himself a fool to have believed Donnie didn’t love him when he hated Usagi with such passion for years. “You almost chopped Mikey’s finger because of him. So, I thought another of our familial pact could help. I know, it's cheesy, but I wasn’t able to think of anything else with the stress.”</p><p>Leo stared down at his palm. Don must have gone to one of those anthro specialized jewelry shops. Now, after all the morning stress, an overwhelming emotion rushed over him. He turned away to be sure no one could see the look on his face.</p><p>“it’s this true, Donatello? Because if one day I discover you tricked me, I will kill you without a second thought,” he declared, even if deep down he doubted he could summon the strength. “You have one last chance to walk away and be safe.”</p><p>“I would never lie to you,” Don swore. “If you had asked me earlier for the truth behind why I joined the clan, I would have told you.”</p><p>“Those rings are pretty nice, thanks, Donnie,” Raph said, taking them from Leo’s hand without looking at the boss. Leo was relieved. </p><p>“It fits me as perfectly as Cinderella’s shoes!” Mikey exclaimed, putting one on. </p><p>“Looks like you lost!” Don’s voice implied he was beaming now. “Guess who’s going to be my guinea pig for the next week!”</p><p>“But…!”</p><p>“No one will be a Guinea Pig.” Leo wasn’t ready to look at them yet so he talked while looking at the wall. “Because I’ll be taking all three of you to Tokyo for a week-long vacation.”</p><p>He finally faced them, his eyes gleaming while Mikey cheered loudly. “Because I don’t want any of us separated from one another anymore. Because I don't want to doubt any of you anymore. Because if you betray me I will have to kill you, then I would commit suicide because killing any of you would collapse my heart,” the Yakuza Boss declared, solemnly. </p><p>Sex happened so fast, that Leo couldn’t tell who first initiated it. He was still dazed in the middle of entwined limbs and caresses when his phone rang.</p><p>Since it could be work-related, Leo decided to pick up the call. Duty is always a priority over pleasure. </p><p>“Oh, it’s Usagi,” Leonardo said idly. “He must want to wish me a happy birthday.”</p><p> </p><p>Fin. <br/> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's the end of this AU. I lost a little of my initial motivation meanwhiles.</p><p>TMNT Fans, don't forget to nominate your fave stories of 2019. "Business as usual" is not eligible, because I wrote it in 2020, but every fic from 2019 is. Read the details here. https://affatmntfan.tumblr.com/</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Art from Sherenelle-Blackmailing</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p> </p><p>
  <strong>So hi, readers. Today Sherenelle gifted me with this and I was so stirred. It makes me feel motivated again and I wanted to share this with you! This is a scene I suppose that we could imagine from before chapter one. So, here my question. If there more from this Au, what you would want to read?</strong>
</p><p>A) Snippets from the Yakuza life (not in chronological order and not directly related to the main story, since before chapter one, like this panel)</p><p>B)Spin-off about each of the characters (before chapter one)</p><p>C)Direct continuation from where I left at the last chapter</p><p>D) Whatever is fine!</p><p>E) I think it's enough.</p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Side story 1 Don's magic.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chapter inspired by Sherenelle's art for Hummerhouse b-day. See it here: https://66.media.tumblr.com/f6e20651376e39102772cec3a4a4ba21/b7725233ef2653fe-1c/s2048x3072/c4df72700a9fa37b0b6cdd1d70ac89d0b65c3f40.png</p>
          </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“I can’t believe it! My life is over!” Mikey barged into the living room, tears running down his cheeks green, making leak his eyeliners.</p><p>Raphael glanced over his newspapers, unimpressed.</p><p>“What is it, again?” He took a drag on his cigar. It was pretty good stuff he got this morning from a cargo from Cuba. One of the many advantages of living from crime was to enjoy unlimited high-quality Cuban cigars. There was no way he got his morning moment of newspapers and cigar ruined by Mikey’s drama. </p><p>“The Boss refused my blow-job!” Mikey threw his arm over his head before falling on his knees and Raph thought that Caesar betrayed by Brutus would have acted with more restrain. But he could understand Mikey. The Boss was again in one of these grim moods that were hard as hell to kick him out. Since the Boss keeps everything inside, it was complicated to figure out what was going on and how to make him feel better. Raph had seen this one coming last night. The Boss had stared at the fireplace for an hour.</p><p>“So what? You know how he is,” Raph retorted the more casually he could, returning to see the horse race result. He had bet $800 on Coconut. The Boss had told him many times that he shouldn’t bet, but he couldn’t resist the horse’s name. It was fate and he was sure to win.</p><p>“But…” Mikey sobbed his heart out. “I’m the BJ King!”</p><p>Raph sneered.</p><p>“Arrogant much? Too bad, I missed your Coronation, your Grace. How does your crown look like? A circle of tiny dicks?”</p><p>“You’re the dick!” Mikey snapped. I told you! There something off with the Boss! He could be moody sometimes, but…” Mikey could be upset, he wasn’t enough out of his mind to speak loud about Leonardo. “This time it’s truly fishy!”</p><p>Raphael extinguished his cigar in his snuffer. It would be one of his days that would turn absolutely shitty, obviously. Mikey was lucky that Raphael was secretly very fond of him and the Boss, too, because if it was another guy’s antics, Raph would just shoot him in the head and drop the body in the Hudson River to feed the fishes. </p><p>“The Boss also refused me last night, so this isn’t about you, Mike. Stop acting as Mariah Carey being denied a red carpet lined with white candles to the President table!”</p><p>Mikey stood up abruptly.</p><p>“How dare you think I’m concerned by me!” he protested with emphasis. Raph felt his neck tingle from the need to look behind him if there were people for whom Mikey was giving a show. “I’m concerned with the Boss’s health!”</p><p>Raph rolled his eyes, trying to be patient. He knew that behind this over the top display of mourning, Mikey was worried genuinely. </p><p>“Refusing once to have his morning blow-job doesn’t mean the Boss is sick. I know it’s never happened before,” Raphael added when Mikey opened his mouth to talk back. “But it could happen the Boss isn’t in the mood. Maybe he just wants to jerk alone, because it’s less maintenance so early in the morning than you!”</p><p>“He is a Crime Lord, for fuck sake!” Mikey shouted, outraged. “He shouldn’t jerk off alone like an Average Joe! It’s degrading! He has a social statue and an image to maintain! People would start gossip about he is impotent or something!” </p><p>There, Raph was done. He took a last swing of his expresso and stood up.</p><p>“You’re spouting nonsense, like every time you are too horny.” He unzipped his pants, taking out his cock. “Suck it off until you have calmed down.”</p><p>For a brief moment, Mikey’s teal eyes had a gleam of hunger, but then, the light dimmed.</p><p>“I can’t,” he said in a voice so serious, it was totally out of character for him. “I told you. I’m too worried about it. You didn’t see how cold he was.”</p><p>That the Boss refused a blow job could happen. He has a lot of responsibilities and a lot of issues. Mikey’s problem was to be a bonafide nutjob and his sole responsibility was to rip apart the people getting to close from the Boss. It was also his hobby, so it wasn’t even counting as a responsibility. That Mikey refused to give one was much more concerning into Raph’s book. Damn, he had to prevent Mikey to get tattooed “Cum Dump” on his ass. Or was it “I’m a Slut”? Anyway, it wasn’t the point. Mikey was acting kind of normal and it was disturbing. </p><p>“Where is the Brain?” he asked.  If someone could figure it out, it was Donnie. To rely on Don was kind of annoying. After that, he would rub in their face that he knew the Boss better, but if even Mikey was that upset by it he couldn’t suck a dick, it was an emergency. And Raph knew that when the Boss was feeling too depressed, it could be dangerous to let him alone. The Boss was a powerful, strong person, with steel-hard wills and good spirits. He was usually able to shake himself out of it quickly, but Raph wasn’t taking any risks. Donatello was his surest bet.</p><p>“Donnie is busy with our Yakuza job stuff,” Mikey groaned. “For what? I won’t take pills!”</p><p>“This isn’t for you, buddy. I’m asking for the Boss. Donnie didn’t look like that, but he has an ace up his sleeve when it’s about putting the Boss on track.” Raph winked. “This is a magic trick he had that he could use a few times a year. Let me text him.”</p><p>They could live in the same building; texting was taking less time than climb four stories. He summarized the situation in one sentence and sat down.</p><p>“Now, we just have to wait for Don to do his magic.”</p><p>****</p><p>Donatello was busy, hacking the Pentagon when he got Raph’s text. Even if he was almost done with it, the business matter went on the backburner. For him, as for the others, the Boss was his priority. He stood up, stretched his neck, and after a glance to the mirror, he climbed to the top floor. </p><p>He felt butterflies in his stomach but tried to calm down. Donatello lived for these moments where he felt special. Of course, he already knew that he was unique in their criminal organization by his intelligence. But If the Head of the Hamato Clan liked his brain, he knew Leonardo, the person, loved him for other reasons. As he was the only one that could call the Boss by his real name, he was the one who could give support in those moments when he has what Raphael called cautiously: “his moods.” Don knew the real name behind the appellation: post-traumatic disorder and depression.  </p><p>He and Leonardo knew each other for long, trusted each other, and had incredible sexual chemistry. Before meeting Leonardo, he wasn’t even gay, to begin with, and would have never believed he would bottom for a Yakuza boss, once. But it hadn’t been long, he had fallen for him pretty hard, leading to a radical personality and lifestyle change for Don. But now, Raph and Mikey were there as well, and the Boss wanted to be fair. They were brothers; they couldn’t fight for something as trivial as sex. So, they were into an open relationship and well, it’s worked. They loved each other.</p><p>Most of the time, their sex-sessions were a foursome. Don could appreciate it and felt very physically sated afterward, every now and then, he was thirsty for soft, simple, silent, sensual foreplay before a real love-making. He knew the Boss was feeling the same, sometimes. But Leonardo tried to spare everyone’s feelings and it was hard to tell ‘no’ to Mikey. But Mikey, even with all his genuine adoration, couldn’t give him what Don could give the Boss. But it was something they both do very rarely; one for not upsetting the other and second, because if Don tried to seduce him this way, too often, it wouldn’t be as effective.</p><p>He knocked at the door and named himself, before being allowed to enter.</p><p>Leonardo was sitting on his white couch, petting absent-mindlessly his cat, his agenda book opened on the coffee table in front of him. Yes, Raph didn’t exaggerated, neither Mikey, for once. Even if Leonardo’s expression was carefully graved in a mask, Don could tell: The Boss was feeling deeply depressed. His stance was tense like he was ready to bolt at any moment in case he was attacked. Donatello made a mental note to count Leonardo’s pills later. The Boss was the worse about taking his meds and seeing him so wary and anxious and alone was too heartbreaking.</p><p>“What is the matter so early in the morning, Don?” Leonardo inquired, his voice clipped. “Did we get the cargo from Peru?”</p><p>Don removed his jacket slowly. As the Boss himself, he was always wearing an impeccable three-piece suit.</p><p>“We did,” Don replied. He was starting by unbuttoning his vest. “But I’m not here for that.”</p><p>The recognition flashed in the eyes of the Yakuza Boss when Donnie has only his pants and his open shirt on, but he asked, anyway.</p><p>“Why are you undressing?”</p><p>Don didn’t reply right away. To remove the pants was the trickiest part, where being sensual and gracious at the same was almost impossible. “To entertain and relax you,” Don murmured. He had kept his purple tie on and his black boxers. Those boxer shorts were tailored so that they would fit comfortably with their shells, and he knew the Boss had a thing for black underwear. It was a great coincidence he had those ones on today. He crossed his hands behind his head, to put in display his muscular body and his tattooed arms.</p><p>When they first meet, Donatello was a scrawny nerd. He knew that Leonardo, an art collector and patron, could appreciate what he was now. Don was Leonardo’s creation, a piece the yakuza boss did with his love for him. Every line of the muscle or ink was Leonardo’s mark on him, an influence running deep. And he could tell the Yakuza Boss appreciated it by his steel-eyes look on him.</p><p>Don wasn’t precisely dancing, just stroking and displaying his body, but to remove his clothes and to offer himself to the eyes were a testimony of trust that always lowered a bit the Boss latent anxieties. It was like making sniff a familiar piece of clothing to a frightened toddler to put him to sleep. Leonardo would recognize him as his. Then, he did the trick that turned the most Leonardo on. With his mouth, he tied his hands together with his purple tie and again put them behind his head, offering himself, reading to take everything his Boss was ready to give, unable to fight back admitting he wanted. </p><p>He could see Leonardo’s gaze zeroing on his cock, already half-hard just by the attention it was given. They were both very busy. Leonardo spends most of his days in gruesome meetings and himself, in front of his computer. When he was free, Mikey and Raphael tagged along. Don could love the boneheads, they were loud and when the Boss was feeling gloomy, lost in his past, second-guessing his present and doubting his future, he needed a very quiet form of love.</p><p>“Turn around,” Leo commanded and Don complied. He wasn’t as much a sub than Mikey and Raph believed he was. He just understands the Boss’s needs better. </p><p>“Come here,” Leo said, tapping the place next to him and Don obeyed. The second-in-command had no expectation, really. When it’s happened that Leonardo was feeling that way, sometimes the Hamato Clan leader just talked about how he would have wished to fight for the good, being vigilant, patrolling the city to help people without asking anything in return. It just happened that he saw so young that many people didn’t worth the trouble and preferred to make a living with the crime. It was sporadic for Leonardo to have such a breakdown and talk about himself. Usually, Don listened in silence, and respectfully the confidences. He knew he was the only one to know and to be allowed to see his Boss’s intimate face. But today wouldn’t be a day Leonardo felt talkative. The Boss was already caressing his thighs, a hungry look in his blue eyes. Donnie leaned for the kiss.</p><p>****</p><p>Mikey wiped the cum at the corner of his mouth.</p><p>“And what Donnie has more than me, anyway?” he whined loudly. Raph was always amazed about how Mikey could swallow his spunk and not even drink water afterward. It must be because he was used to gross taste since his hospital. “I’m sure he isn’t even good at giving head! I know I’m the best,” Mikey continued to protest. “We were almost three hundred at my school and all of them say I was the best-oh and the staff, too!” Mikey added proudly while Raph’s face twisted in disgust.</p><p>“Don’t rain on my afterglow,” he mumbled. He didn’t want to imagine what those crazy docs and religious zealots did to the child Mikey was. Nothing anyway, to heal him, obviously. “Those sons of a bitch! Why did you slaughter all of them without leaving any of them for your bros, you selfish bastard?” Raph barked.</p><p>“I didn’t know at the time,” Mikey argued back and Raph could admit he was kind of right. “But I think I could remember where I buried some remains. Could we dig them out? And then, play with it?” he asked, jittery. “I could slide my cock in the skull mouth. Ah, but the jaws bone would probably be detached…” Mikey mused aloud. “Oh, I know, I could use the orbit…”</p><p>“Nah, it won’t be the same, Mike,” he interrupted. Raph took back his cigar, lighting it again. He was feeling still mellow, but Mikey had a way to gross him out.  He would feel even better if he could smoke his cigar. “But yeah, you’re the Majesty BJ,” he agreed. When Mikey was speaking of the hospital, they have to switch the topic kind of quickly. “But sometimes, the boss feels for something calmer, slower, and…” Raph paused, shrugging. “You’re wild and kinky, I’m passionate and I have the stamina, Don has something else. If the Boss feel for spicy hanky panky, he knew he has you. We have all strong points and this what makes us a great team.” He took a drag on his cigar and released the puff. Mikey didn’t seem convinced. “Damn, I’m a motherfucker hitman. Don’t ask me to play Dear Abby with you!” he snapped. Why was he trying to cheer this mental, already?</p><p>“You are always the same!” Mikey complained. “You are a meanie at the second your balls are empty!”</p><p>Raph released a long puff.</p><p>“I don’t have balls, you moron. You are the one with a nut, but it is your head!”</p><p>“It was metaphorical!” Mikey shouted.</p><p>“You don’t even know what that means!”</p><p>“I actually do,” the bodyguard protested. “It’s mean…”</p><p>Mikey started a monologue about when he was playing the Jeopardy board game at the hospital. When Mikey was getting started about the hospital and proving he was smarter than people think, there was no end. Raph was beginning to get cranky when his phone vibrated. </p><p>“It’s the Boss,” he said, with his eyes lite-up. “It seems he is done with tasting the appetizer and want his main course and dessert,” Raph announced. He slapped Mikey’s back of the head with a grin. “I told you you were making a scene for fuck all! Now let’s empty my metaphorical balls some more.”</p><p>Mikey was already running up the star and with a stirred smile, Raph put down his cigar again, but with less regret now that he would get something even tastier. But before he get up, he glanced at the result of the horse race and Raph raised his fist in victory. Coconut had won first place. He knew it was a sign! The day was starting great!</p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>sorry for the wait-I was waiting for art and inspo!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Side story: Raph and Mikey's Road trip. Part one: Bust Casey Jones' knee caps</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It was the morning and Raphael just entered the kitchen to make himself an espresso. It was Monday. Yesterday, he got wasted with his aunt May and well, have a kind of hungover. Why did he drink that much, already? Maybe he didn’t and was just getting old. It wasn’t more encouraging. His eyes caught a glimpse of red and curiously, he picked up the red file folder from the files sorter next the coffee machine. It was his assignment for the day. That’s mean that Don was already up and working since it was the one making the assignments. Each of them has a file folder, from different colors and Don put all of them in the files sorter every morning. Sometimes, the Boss asked that his was brought to him. Inside, there were his appointments, meetings, and schedule. Don was also highlining when the Boss should take his meds, but most of the time it was no use. Don left it on purpose in the kitchen, to beckon the Boss to leave his floor. It worked most of the time.</p><p>Raph had no idea what could be into Mikey’s file folder. The guy was bouncing around with a lot of free time because Don had declared giving a too strict schedule to Mikey would remind him of the hospital. Mikey was doing the meals, a few very basic chores, and was breathing on the Boss’s neck as his bodyguard job required. Sometimes he was locking himself on his floor for hours and this was something Raph refused to linger on. He quickly turned his eyes on the purple folder.</p><p>Don’s stuff to do must be boring as hell. When he was done pleasuring the Boss, his first task was to check what was on the schedule and then, when needed, give them their “assignments.” It wasn’t happening every day. Sometimes, Raph had a long day off, smoking a cigar and watching Latinos soaps, until the Boss snapped his fingers and told him he needed him for business.</p><p>He grinned while preparing his expresso. Businesses were going well, obviously. He loved it when the job piled up so much that he needed to go on a solo mission. It wasn’t that he disliked accompanying the Boss. He loved to have an audience and impressing the Boss, such a fantastic person, was even better. But when he was alone, he could get creative and indulge in a bit of foreplay, like shooting the guy in the leg and let him imagine he would survive their little encounter. The Boss didn’t appreciate unnecessary cruelty, but still, Mikey was often allowed to do whatever the fuck he wanted with the bodies. Why not him? Mikey wasn’t the only one wishing to have some fun.</p><p>He decided to make himself breakfast. Mikey was the cook, but the little shit was sleeping in, obviously. Most likely he was busy getting ass wrecked by the Boss upstairs or sucking him off.  He filled a bowl of Cinnamon Toast Crunch and leaned over the kitchen island, to look at his assignment. He hoped it wasn’t only simple errands, like last week when he was sent in full back to school fever bought a new laptop and some office supplies. Don was making a crazy use of those burned laptops, but as a stingy-ass wanted to only get cheap ones since they were disposable for them anyway because they were criminals and all the jazz. Anyway, the fact was that it had been him that had been sent into the tiger den, surrounded by soccer moms getting crazy over pencils. He almost loses his cool and draws his gun over some Karen trying to get away with the last laptop. After he had to bear with waiting in a fucking long line stared at by those crazy moms and their kids. </p><p>When he had gotten home, he had told Don that he could suck his own dick next time he wanted some office supplies. But the Boss was there and had almost a smile to listen to Raph’s Staples shopping tales and well, Raph hadn’t mind too much anymore. Of course, it was pointless to get angry. Don was the busiest from them all and so, had very little time to spare. For the errands, it was either the Boss, Mikey, or himself. As it was unthinkable to send the Boss among commoners, it was impossible to send Mikey. He would have bit Karen’s head off and play bowling with it in the schoolbag aisle.</p><p>So he hoped this time it would be real, serious business, but he was taken aback when instead of the typed sheet of paper that Don usually slides in the file folders, a single yellow post-it had been stuck.</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“Bust Casey Jones' knee caps. Bring Mikey along.”</strong> </em>
</p><p>Raph frowned in confusion and took a careful sip of his expresso. Casey Jones? Who’s what that? Must be a real shitty guy if Don was asking him to get Mikey’s help. But something was fishy. Don was usually much more elaborate in his requests. Besides, why a post-it? It wasn’t Donnie to be that sloppy and informal. Doubt took him as he observed from more closely the handwriting while chewing his cereals.</p><p>“Goooood morning,” Mikey sang-song, grinning and then, Raph huffed, dropping the files folder.</p><p>“You brat! I should tell the Boss you are messing with the files and give me a fake assignment,” Raph sneered.</p><p>Mikey pouted, obviously disappointed his scheme didn’t work out.</p><p>“You draw a star on the damn ‘i’ of Mikey. As if Don would do that," Raph pointed out. "Damn, remind me to never take you as con partners! I saw kids last week that would have done a better job than you at forging handwriting!” Raph chewed his cereals loudly before wawing his hand to signify he wanted a glass of milk. He couldn’t stand damped cereals and so, didn’t pour it in his bowl. “Anyway,” he said when Mikey handed him the milk. The poor guy looked so desolate, Raph couldn’t stand it. “Who is this Casey Jones, to begin with? What he did to you and how so he did something and still need to get his knee caps busted?”</p><p>“Wellll...he did nothing to me directly...but he messed with April!”</p><p>“Who?” Raph asked, wiping his mouth. “Who the fuck is April?”</p><p>“You know the charming ginger girl working for us?”</p><p>Raph frowned, even more, trying to remember who in the staff could be the one Mikey called a cute ginger. </p><p>“One of the cleaning ladies?” he supposed.</p><p>“No! How could you forget our employees, Raph! Tsk, so unprofessional,” Mikey declared, folding his arms.</p><p>“Scuse me to not make my business of the name of our household slavey.”</p><p>“Don’t be an asshole. Everyone is important in the chain,” Mikey stated. “Even more April, such a hard-worker making us our dought. Everyone is treating her like she was a newbie, but she is working for us for over two years. She just transferred to the Casino, when she learned it was us. She knows the Boss isn’t into her line of work, this is why she is discreet around him, but she is paying her quotas quite regularly.”</p><p>Suddenly, a flash of recognition took Raph.</p><p>“Oh, you mean the red-haired whore! What with her? Since when we mind what could happen to those girls?”</p><p>Mikey slapped his hand on the kitchen island. It was evident he wanted to get asked this question for a while. </p><p>“When we got robbed, dude! This guy, Casey Jones, he fucked April and didn’t pay her. Moreover, he asked for two extra: kisses and blow job without a condom. According to our price chart, he should have paid her $260. We collect 30% of our lovely ladies.” Mikey was very gentlemanly when he talked about girls, most of the time. They were a few exceptions, thus: Karai, but Mikey wasn’t as crazy as been disrespectful of her in front of their Boss, and nurses-damn, he hated those. “That’s mean that guy just ran away, owning us $78.”</p><p>Raph had listened to Mikey’s story, almost interested but even for him, so bored of supply errands, $78 wasn’t enough a big deal to bust someone knee caps. Damn, it wasn’t enough to get himself to get dressed.</p><p>But Mikey ranted about how Raphael was letting the Hamato’s Clan being dishonored, and so the Boss. $78 or $7800, it was the same: the guy had messed with them by using a service freely from their employee.  When he had used this argument, he told about how Raph was Don’s errand boy, because 'Raph was like the Boss, preferring Donnie the suck-up and that no one loved him.'</p><p>“Anyway, it is so hard what I ask? It’s about saving a damsel in distress! It’s much more interesting than going to buy paperclips and gel pens!”</p><p>Raph rolled his eyes and lite up a cigar. He was caught. Now that he had left Mikey using his argument of ‘nobody loves me’ if he didn’t give in, he was done. Mikey would nag at him restlessly and try to slice his throat or jump from the roof to prove his point that nobody cared.</p><p>“Okay, okay, I get it!” he sighed. "We will bust his knee caps and give this motherfucker’s heart on a platter for your girl.” Suddenly, an idea came to Raph. “Wait a minute, as you said, the Boss doesn’t take any cut on the flesh market. So to who that girl gave this 30%?”</p><p>Mikey flushed and Raph released a puff, proud of himself.</p><p>“You pimp,” he teased. “So this is your 78 bucks that you want?”</p><p>Mikey mumbled that he never asked his cut and that was only trying to get some pocket money without bothering the Boss with it.</p><p>“Please, don’t take me for a moron. You want the cash to get high without explaining what you did with the money. She accepted you as a pimp because she supposes you will get the Boss to turn a blind eye on her business, then you are probably sharing your drugs with her so that she is kind of getting some of her money back and then, also because you are psychotic. She knew the one who messes with you as a death wish.” Raphael was now feeling smarter than Sherlock Holmes. “Why mingling me in this? You’re a big mutant, Mike. Settle this by yourself as you usually do: burn the guy’s place down to the ground, just jump him and tear him apart, dunno.” Raph shrugged. “You can handle a crowbar as good as me. I’m rooting for you, kiddo!” he finished with a wink.</p><p>Mikey turned flustered.</p><p>“Actually, I was looking forward to us living an adventure,” he muttered. “I never get to go on a mission alone without the Boss and Donnie. You know how they are.”</p><p>“Hey, don’t fucking badmouth the Boss in front of me,” Raph exclaimed lowly. “Cute or not, I will rip your tongue off.”</p><p>“Okay you know how Donnie is: he would just ban the guy from our Casino, and poor April will found herself without a living. Such a pity when you’re pretty and couldn’t buy you niceties because you’re jobless.”</p><p>“She should have stayed at school if she wanted to get a stable life. As you said, this pretty girl wouldn't even be worth a pity fuck in ten years from now if she continues partying.”</p><p>Mikey explained that Raph didn’t get April at all. She was a very serious girl, only in a current bad situation. She got pregnant with her own father, Mikey explained, before tripping on his lies and said it was a cousin. She got an abortion that let her sick for months and she had to drop school, but April aimed to do journalism at Columbia.</p><p>“With her life experience, she would able to earn excellent intel when she would be a tv reporter!” Mikey exclaimed eagerly. “But you know, University is expensive as fuck. This is why, myself, I never went there,” he pointed out and Raph choked on his smoke. “This is what is about, Raph: redemption! By helping April and me get this $78 back, you will give the push forward April needs to enter University.”</p><p>Raph kind of hoped Don or the Boss would walk in and Mikey would be forced to drop his idea, but Donnie was busy hacking satellite or whatever and if the Boss feels melancholia, and he was probably since he wasn’t in the kitchen already, he was likely to spend the morning in his penthouse, lost in his inner world. It made Raph upset every fucking time, even if he tried to hide it. </p><p>As if he read in his thought, Mikey added a layer.</p><p>“Don got to leave on honeymoon in Tokyo with the Boss when we stayed here, bored to death! I never fell that lonely since the time I got in solitary confinement at my school for a little, harmless prank I did!”  Mikey’s grin twisted, his eyes twitching. “I was in the dark, alone, no little brother to suggest a fun adventure!” he said in an eerie voice, but Raph took it as it was: a way to manipulate him. </p><p>“The Boss wasn’t on a honeymoon,” Raph replied calmly even if he knew it was no use. He wondered if one day, Mikey would drop it. Mikey had been savage all the time Don and the Boss were gone. Donnie had said it was because Mikey has an abandonment complex. “It was a business trip, as any CEO could have. He just brings around Donnie-boy like his secretary because his handwriting isn’t shitty as yours,” he finished teasing.</p><p> “We have nothing to do today! The Boss wouldn’t mind if we leave for the morning,” Mikey finally snapped, in a whining voice, showing the hospital part was fake. Mikey often used this one to give them the creep; sometimes, it was genuine, sometimes, not; hard to tell with a certified mental. “Come on! I will suck you off on the way!”</p><p>Raph uttered a sigh. Mikey could be a nutcase, he was a guy smart enough to get what he wanted, all the time. There was no way out, except if Raph draws his gun and shot Mikey in the head. But Mikey was damn fast too and the kitchen knife was at Mikey’s arms reach. Then, if both of them end killed, the Boss will be sad.  </p><p>“Okay, Mikey, you get it. I’m coming with you, but no fooling around. It’s fucking daytime and walking with a crowbar and bust knee caps are a pain in the daytime. The guy would yell the shit out of his lungs and all the neighbors would put their nose in our business. Then, the Boss would be fucking mad and it even an understatement. He would make us do the plank for a full hour when he is screwing Donnie in our face and cut one of our fingers. We only got three, you know and as a sniper, mines are pretty important to me. I’m sure as fuck not maiming myself for $78 you will spend on crack or whatever!” Mikey nodded seriously. “So here how it would happen: I rang the bell. I guess you know this guy’s place?” Mikey nodded again. “I rang, he open and I shot himself dead center here,” he said, pointing a space in the middle of his forehead. “We make no stop. I will just change of shirt in the car.” Raph stopped himself, thinking of something. “Wait, we will stop at Starbucks on our way back, we will tell the Boss you got a craving and it would explain our absence. I want to be here,” he poked the table, “before lunch. Capiche?”</p><p>Mikey told him it would be alright and that the guy lived at twenty minutes from there and so, they will be back in our hour or so and Raph grabbed his coat. If he had yielded at Mikey’s first word, it would be already done. </p><p>Before leaving, he left a note, he didn’t need the Boss to worry.</p><p>
  <em>“Me and Mikey will be back soon: coffee errand.”</em>
</p><p>Outside, Raph wondered if he should take the Mercedes or his bike. He finally opted for his bike. What if the Boss needed his car? He would be tenfold pissed. They settled for the motorcycle and Mikey was even more excited. It was getting too much, Mikey was shaking like he had a seizure.</p><p>“Calm down, buddy, just business as usual,” he said idly, handing Mikey a helmet.</p><p>When they arrived, Raph got down of his bike very casually after telling Mikey to not move. They weren’t definitively in a fancy neighborhood, but he didn’t want to raise any attention. It was hard enough to be discreet when you were a 6’5 mutant turtle. </p><p>Mikey had told him it was the number 4 and Raph pressed the bell of this apartment number at the entrance door. As he expected, no one replied and so, he pressed another one randomly.</p><p>“What is happening?” Mikey asked and Raph uttered a sigh of exasperation.</p><p>“I told you to stay there,” he cursed under his breath. </p><p>“I was bored.” For Mikey, it was an excellent reason. “Besides, if I got some brain splatter to show her afterward, April will be happy. She is easy to please like that.”</p><p>Raph shushed Mikey. An elderly woman was leaving the building, and so, will open the door. They needed to not look suspicious, but thankfully, Raph was usually pretty good with granny. It was easier to be kind to someone you know you will never have to kill for your Boss.</p><p>“Good morning, M’am,” he said politely. “My fellow and I are wondering if you know if Mr. Casey Jones is home.”<br/>Then, he noticed the white walking stick and the tainted glasses and apologized.</p><p>“I know Mr. Jones," she replied. "He left one hour ago for Niagara. I hear him saying so over the phone and...”</p><p>“Road trip!” Mikey’s shout startled Raph as no nervous at all he was. </p><p>Mikey was now doing the moonwalk into the entrance hall humming a song and repeating "road trip, road trip."</p><p>"Have a nice day, Ma'am," Raph said politely before dragging Mikey forcefully out.</p><p>"Shush the fuck up, Mikey! We're going on no road trip, except if the Boss said so! We are both working men! We can't just get the fuck off a whole day, chasing a guy for $78!"</p><p>"But Raph, think about it: we can have a road trip like Thelma and Louise! You know the movie where Brad Pitt..."</p><p>"I know this movie," Raph brushed away impatiently. "But what I know too is that Thelma and Louise fucking died at the end of it! I'm sure not dying for your girl buy herself a bra at Victoria Secret to look fancy!" he snapped. "What if the Boss needs us?"</p><p>"He will be fiiiiine," Mikey insisted with emphasis. "You can ride this bike so fast, Raph, you will catch this guy is no time." Mikey turned seductive, caressing Raph's bicep from a hand and the bike handle from the other. "We will be back for lunch, pinky promise. Are they no more fun when you have to chase them? When was the last time you have to race against your prey?"</p><p>Mikey knew how to mash his buttons, Raph had to give him that.</p><p>"Okay, Mikey, we will go.  But I swear to you that if in two hours from now we don't get the guy, we go back home. I fucking said we were going on a coffee errand to the Boss! If he catches us lying, it will pay off badly!"</p><p>"No problemo!" Mikey exclaimed. </p><p>"And to finish you and this April of yours, you are better to give me the time of my life later tonight!" he grunted. If at least he could get a nice, steamy fuck session it would not have been too much of a waste of time.</p><p>Mikey grinned. It was the kind of condition he didn't mind at all </p><p>TBC...</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Side story: Raph and Mikey's Road trip. Part 2: Reggae Monday</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Mikey is shortening Raph's lifespan.<br/>Art by B0xfish!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p><p>
  <strong>Mikey's selfie</strong>
</p><hr/><p> </p><p>Before returning to chase Casey Jones, Raph asked Mikey if he knew what the guy’s vehicle looked like. He kinda hoped Mikey don’t. There, the mission would end and Raph could return at home doing bodybuilding while listening reggae. But today was the day Mikey decided to be surprisingly informed-and fucking annoying. Mikey knew the guy has an old Van, with the upper part above the door handles painted yellow while the lower part remains green. It has Party Wagon on both sides in big lettering and white vinyl decal of a naked girl on the bumper. Why the guy didn’t have a black Ram pick-up instead of such a flashy Van? When one was doing shady business, it was a basic self-preservation to take a very anonymous car. This Casey Jones was meriting what was getting to him.</p><p>There were two roads possible that the guy could have taken and, out of instinct, Raph drove on the shortest one. They didn’t know how long ahead of them was Jones, but Raph was sure as fuck his baby was faster than this Party Wagon. It was such a lame name. He was getting motivated, his predator personality keenly looking forward to catching his prey, when he felt aware of something hard pressing on his shell and Mikey’s fidgetiness on the backseat getting worse. </p><p>They just crossed the tunnel and arrived in New Jersey, but Raph had no choice but to pull over in the parking of the Lukoil gas station. </p><p>“What the actual fuck, Mike?” he said, snapping his head to the mutant behind him. “Are you a toddler to want to take a piss after a twenty minutes ride?”</p><p>Mikey removed his helmet, flashing a toothy smile. </p><p>“I don’t need to pee, you moron. I’m horny,” he explained, pointing toward the bulge in his Bermuda pants while standing up. “I didn’t get any this morning,” he said seductively. “I was so eager to spend time with you!”</p><p>Unbelievable, Raph thought, rolling his eyes and he dismounted the bike. How Mikey was always horny was beyond him. It wasn’t like he didn’t love to plow the little shit. But weren’t supposed to be in a rush because of Mikey? But there was nothing to do, Mikey wouldn’t drop it and besides, he didn’t get anything either. The Boss was sleeping or was gloomy when they left and even if Mikey promised he would suck him off, he didn’t.</p><p>“Come one, big guy, you know you want it. Are you pent up?” Mikey cooed while shaking his ass. “Chasing a prey must get your motor running and you are all jacked on adrenaline and testosterone, right?” Mikey licked his lips, his teal eyes shining with erotic promises. “It won’t take long. You have no one to impress here. Just pounce into me like crazy and shot your load.”</p><p>Grumbling, not wanting to look too eager, Raph stepped in the gas station to ask the restroom key. At the exact minute the door shut behind them, he pulled Mikey’s pants down, get his own cock out and thrust into him. Mikey has a thing for pain and it was very convenient when they were in a hurry. In such a place, Raph didn’t even bother to undress. First, it was only a quickie, so there was no use and also, he needed to keep his guns at reach. </p><p>Having sex into a gas station restroom wasn’t flying high on “Raph’s Great spots to have sex list.” It was reeking and dirty and too narrow for two big mutants like them, but Mikey’s eagerness to rock his hips made up for it. Mikey was grabbing the sink, yelling like crazy. Raph didn’t tell him to pipe down; it was useless. It didn’t last more than five minutes but Raph wasn’t ashamed. He had a lot of stamina, but he kept it for the Boss who wanted to make of each intercourse a masterpiece. But with Mikey, it was more to scratch an itch and stop him from flapping his lips. And well, to be the top was more fitting his personality, something he could never achieve to do with the Boss, despite how loving Raph could be. </p><p>But Mikey had been right, he was pent up and it had been good to release the tension. But well, he couldn’t tell this to Mikey. He would never let him live it down. </p><p>“Here,” he said, snatching some paper towels. He handed it to Mikey for the bodyguard to wipe himself. He tucked his dick back in his plastron after a quick washing and tie his pants. “Now that you’re good, let’s move.”</p><p>He pushed open the restroom door, in a hurry that some fresh air come to his nostrils. He wanted to continue to race on his bike, feeling mellow in the open wasn’t a good state of mind for a sniper.</p><p>“But I’m hungry,” Mikey whined and Raph threw his arms above his head in exasperation. “I didn’t have time to get breakfast as you did!” Mikey added, making his puppy’s eyes. “And it’s your fault! You told me we will stop by Starbucks!”</p><p>“Are you serious! You’re the one having dragged us there, in a rush!” Raph exclaimed. How shameless Mikey was sometimes was beyond him, and Raphael wasn’t the kind of guy who was easy to impress.</p><p>“But it won’t take time! Look!” He pointed an ice cream shop across the street. “I’m craving orange sherbet!”</p><p>“It’s barely ten am. Are you serious?” It was a rhetorical question; of course, Mikey was. “If anything, they aren’t even open yet! Here five buck! Grab some Orange soda there,” he said, motioning toward the gas station. “I have no time for your Ava Gardner’s routine.”</p><p>“It is open!” Mikey insisted. "I saw people moving inside! Where is your so-called sniper eye?” he taunted. </p><p>If there something sacred to Raph, beyond the Boss, it was his sharpshooter skill. Mikey, the little asshole knew it. It was the downside with getting in a sexual relationship with his coworker and roommate; Mikey knew how to mash all of his buttons.  </p><p>“Fuck you,” Raph growled in a low rumble and for a moment, he was almost tempted to ditch Mikey there. But then, Mikey would hitchhike back home and slaughter without any discretion everyone on his path, and the Boss would be pissed at him, Raphael, to not have watched more closely the screwball. Ugh, it was unfair! Why he was either an errand boy or a babysitter, for fuck sake? If it wasn’t that he got to have incredible sex, he would just ditch all of them and go work for some Mexican drug cartel. There were plenty of job offers in this field! Why the fuck he was dumb enough to love them too much? “I give you five minutes. Take your damn ice cream cone and we are off! I told you, Mikey, did I?” he growled. “If in 90 minutes from now we didn’t find Casey Jones, I’m going home! You know how the Boss loves a massage at lunchtime! I ain’t missing an opportunity to please the Boss for your nonsense!”</p><p>“We will be back, don’t worry about it!” Stop being a worrywart! Just have a smoke meanwhile.” Mikey waved, already crossing the street. “When I come back, I want you to tell me who is Ava Gardner.”</p><p>Raph waved dismissively, already pulling out a cigar. He lit it and he puffed a small circle of smoke. Maybe it should be better Mikey made two thousand pit-stops. Then, they wouldn’t have the time to get too far, if the Boss needed something. He pulled out his phone, glancing at the time. That there’s no call yet was miraculous, already. They had extended the time of normal Starbuck errands. Raph had a pout; the Boss was probably busy fucking Don’s sweet mouth, while he was watching over a brat. It was indeed true that Donnie when he was in the mood, was providing incredible oral. He was more passive than Mikey, but it was enjoyable and kinda relaxing to have a partner that didn’t want to slurp down your soul by your dick’s slit, every now and then. He wondered which blowjobs the Boss enjoyed the best and where he was on the best blowjob scale. It wasn’t something usual to him and so, the Boss never asked this to him. Raph still did it, a few times, to show him he had no reason to be wary of him since he loved him as much as Donnie and Mikey. But perhaps his technique was clumsy? Maybe he should ask Mikey some pointers? The bodyguard was a natural at sucking dicks.</p><p>He daydreamed a moment about how the mouth of the Boss could feel. What could he look like? He imagined the blue-gray staring at him with steel-focus while getting down on him and Raph has a shiver. It was so wrong to think such a thing, it was sacrilegious. If the Boss knew what was going on at the moment in Raph’s mind, he would behead him for sure. He drowned the dangerous image the farthest he could in his mind, but the Boss’s body’s images kept flashing. He had only a good view of it when he was allowed to massage him and even so, the Boss kept his blades at reach and asked Raph to put his guns on the floor. The mistrust hurt each time, but Raph still hoped the Boss would open more one day. He shook it off, he didn’t need to get depressed.</p><p>What was doing Mikey? Raph crushed his cigar, gazing across the street. It wasn't that long to order a fucking ice cream.</p><p>A bad feeling made Raph cross the street and walk to the ice cream parlor. He pushed open the door, making the bell above rang. At the sound, a teen girl turned to greet him.</p><p>“Welcome!” she chirped and Raph frowned, glancing around. Michelangelo was nowhere to be seen, but for the girl to act so normal in front of a giant antro, it was probably because Mikey had been there. She was totally his type; well, almost everything with a hole between 18 and 30 was.</p><p>“I’m looking for my brother. Did you saw him?”</p><p>She chuckled behind her hand and relief flooded Raph. Mikey must have been outrageously flirty with her for the girl to be that flustered. Well, he was always nice to girls working at a food place, so there was no wonder. When he wanted to be, and it was even more likely when food was involved, Mikey was the best smooth talker. Raph didn’t mind; it was much less trouble than when the bodyguard was stabby.</p><p>“Yes, he took a sherbet and left to buy a Hawaiian shirt,” she giggled.</p><p>Even if it was Mikey they were talking about and Raph should know better than be astonished by whatever the youngest turtle could do, he was. </p><p>“Come again?”</p><p>“It’s Monday Reggae and there was Red, Red wine on the radio. He said something about the song, and that for a road trip, the Hawaiian shirt was mandatory.” She chuckled again, like Mikey was an adorable little girl, about to get a fluffy dress. “I didn’t quite understand.”</p><p>“Of course, you didn’t, because it wasn’t making any sense!” Raph snapped and her cheerful expression faded. Raphael ran his hand in his face. He should not get angry to a stranger. She would get scared, call the cops on him and then, the Boss would get trouble. Besides, it was his own fault. He shouldn’t have left Mikey alone. He could believe the little shit ditched him to do shopping. Why, why he lets Mikey coax him into this disaster of a day? “In which shop he went, please?” Raph asked, trying to sound casual, despite the bulging vein at his temple.</p><p>“Just next shop,” she stammered, pointing at her left.</p><p>“In case my brother didn’t pay for his ice cream, here,” Raph said and he carefully pulled out his wallet to give the girl $20. Then, she would maybe not call the cop on his ass. “Thank you.”</p><p>He left with great strides to the store at the left and despite he was singing mantra in his head, to try to act all calm and composed like the Boss with Mikey’s antics, he kicked the door open. This time he was throughtfully angry and Mikey’s humping wouldn’t cut it! <br/>“You!” he bellowed, seeing Mikey eating his cone, while looking at the shirts hanging at a pole. “Get out of there that I kick your ass!”</p><p>Thank God, they were alone. No wonder, Raph though, looking around. This place was shabby. </p><p>“Which color do you prefer?” Mikey asked, holding his cone from a hand and two Hawaiian shirts from the other, one yellow and one orange. “I kind of liked this one with the pineapple pattern, because you know, it trendy,” the bodyguard explained as Raph wasn’t fuming, pointing another shirt. “But the background color is green and it won’t stand out with my skin hue. This is the only time I regret to not be human,” he said idly. “I know red is your color, but isn’t chill enough for Hawaii.”</p><p>“What’s is the matter, here?” A clerk in the bottom of the shop was glaring to them. It was a dull-looking 40 years old with a ponytail. Raph knew this kind of face the clerk was pulling. It was someone who hated-and feared anthro. </p><p>“Nothing, we are leaving,” Raph growled lowly, grasping Mikey’s arm to drag him out, but of course, the asshole resisted.</p><p>“But Raph, in the Quentin Tarantino’s movie you like so much, they are going on a road trip with a Hawaiian shirt, right?”</p><p>Raph was confused a moment, pondering to which movie Mikey was referring. He was still trying to recall, when he got a sherbet cone forcefully put in his hand.</p><p>“Hold me that, I wanna try it!” Mikey said. Before Raph could oppose, Mikey was already trying the orange shirt on, pulling it over his head, instead of giving himself the trouble to unbutton it. “Damn, it’s tight!”</p><p>“Don’t tear it!” the clerk scolded, his sour mood palpable. </p><p>“Do you have any weed?” Mikey asked, his voice muffled by the shirt still over his head. “It’s Reggae Monday and it’s mandatory for a road trip!”</p><p>It was taking the cake, and from his free hand, Raph slapped the covered head of Mikey, still wiggling to get dressed. </p><p>“Shut the fuck up!”</p><p>Mikey finally popped out his head out from the collar, studying his reflection in the mirror. </p><p>“Pff, I know you’re not smoking only cigars when the Boss isn’t around,” Mikey taunted with a wink and Raph knew it: Mikey was about to lay the blackmail card to have his way. Damn it.</p><p>“We aren’t on a road trip, Mike,” Raph said, his body tense of self-restraint to not beat the shit out of Mikey to teach him to not spy on him, anymore. “We are chasing a guy. Besides, we are doing it for your $78 and may I make you notice that this shirt is…” Raph looked at the price tag. “It’s $40. With this shirt, the ice cream and my gas expenses, this isn’t worth it, Mike.” He got an idea. “So, decide. You buy a shirt or we leave now to get Casey Jones.”</p><p>Mikey didn’t reply right away, still searching through the rack. A familiar song played on the radio, that Mikey hummed like Raph wasn’t standing next to him. He stopped his search at a blue shirt, with a pattern of a white palm tree.</p><p>“Do you think the Boss would like to get a souvenir?” Mikey asked.</p><p>“A souvenir? From Jersey?” The ice cream was now melting on his hand and Raph tried to put it back in Mikey’s hand. “Stop fooling around, Mike! I told you, if you need your $78…”</p><p>“Don’t splatter the icecream on the clothes,” the clerk spat and Raph couldn’t believe the nerves of the guy. He knew he looked imposing and badass and Mikey could be smaller and frailer and be in a good mood, he was still twice the guy’s size.</p><p>“I’m taking this one, this one, this one and this one,” Mikey decided, snatching four shirts “I can’t buy a shirt to the Boss and nothing for Donnie. He is so lovey-dovey with the Boss, they need to have a matching shirt." Something was bitter in the bodyguard's voice. Raph could relate. “The pink is for you!” he exclaimed, more cheerfully.</p><p>“Are you really buying $160 in ugly shirts when we are here in the first place to get your $78?” Raph asked incredulously. He seized Mikey’s shell to prevent him from going at the cashier. “And are you really daring to buy me a pink shirt?”</p><p>Mikey snapped his hold, turning his head towards him, his teal eyes shining with mischief.</p><p>“You have no idea how to appreciate life, do you?” he mocked. “Don’t sweat it about money.”</p><p>The sherbet was leaking more and more on his leather glove and Raph rummaged his pocket to find something to wipe himself, while cursing Mikey under his breath.</p><p>“I swear, I would so smack you,” he grumbled.</p><p>
  <em>“Strumming my pain with his fingers</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Singing my life with his words</em>
  <br/>
  <em>Killing me softly with his song” </em>
</p><p>Mikey sang aloud, with the radio, without any care of the world. He strolled toward the checkout, to pay for his shirts. He leaned over the counter, flashing a toothy smile to the cashier.  </p><p>The bodyguard grabbed the cashier by the hair. “Do you mean smacking me like that, Raph?”</p><p>Raph always forgot how fast Mikey could be.<br/>  <br/>The sniper glanced up at the same moment he heard the question, followed by a cracking sound. Mikey had smacked the guy's head on the inox counter, broking the nose. He lifted the head again and the blood was running into the guy’s chin. He gurgled something around help and Raph stared, speechless, a wipe in one hand and the other one holding the cone.  </p><p>“Watch out for the splatters….” Mikey exclaimed, before striking again and again, until the guy’s face was a puddle of blood.</p><p>From the gurgling sounds, the clerk was still alive. Raph kicked himself out of it. Since when he was so slow? It was time to step in, before it got worse. The guy was looking like Mussolini after the mob was done with his body; a smashed potato. It must hurt.</p><p>“You’re really mental, you know that!” Raph snarled. He saw a trash can and he threw the ice cream in to finally get his hand free. “Fuck you, Mike!” he said, before shooting the agonizing guy in the head. It was mercy, anyway, to spare him from suffering. Mikey could make the pain last for hours. But Raph had felt no regret; only annoyance. If the guy had been polite with his anthro customers, Mikey could have not snapped, so in a way, he was guilty.</p><p>By how shining Mikey’s eyes were, he knew the bodyguard was hard. But there was no way they left other body fluids and pieces of pieces of evidence there. He looked around, utterly mad. They have to clean the crime scene, now and, of course, Mikey had touched everything in the fucking place! Raph has gloves but of course, Mikey didn’t! He even has no shoes, letting two-toed footprint everywhere!</p><p>Raph was a sniper. When he hits, it was from a long range, usually. When they got involved more closely, Don was there to erase everything. But Dear Don wasn’t there. Because of course, Donnie was too smart to get on a fucking mission with Mikey in the first place! He had even no idea where to start! His eyes landed on the “We are open,” sign. The first thing to do was to take down this sign and lock the door. He rushed to do it and then, he saw all the damn sherbet droplet trail on the floor, with Mike’s saliva in it.</p><p>“You!” he hissed angrily, but his fury disappeared when he saw Mikey typing on his phone.</p><p>“What the fuck are you doing, again?”</p><p>“I’m asking Donatello if he needs bermuda pants. He only has formal clothes and it must be uncomfy when you work at a desk all day,” Mikey replied casually. “Also, I asked him if he thinks my shirt is nice and what the Boss would like.”</p><p>Raph paled before turning livid.</p><p>“Are you telling Don we are doing shopping? Did you...did you dare take a selfie with splattered blood all over your face!” Dread filled Raph. “I told the Boss we were at Starbuck!” he shouted.</p><p>“Well, with the time, the Boss must have get a clue. Anyway, I just typed: “<em>D. Raph and I took a day off and we are on a road trip. We stopped to buy some vacation clothes. But I forgot my wallet, so…”</em> Then I put a winky emoticon. <em>“How do you find my shirt? Do you need some bermudas?”</em> Mikey read aloud, while Raph’s eyes were twitching. <em>“What the Boss would like?”</em></p><p>That’s it, Raph decided. Mikey just went overboard. He pulled his gun and aimed it at Mikey’s head, while Mikey was carefreely taking money from the cash register. Raph stayed still, still not pressing the trigger. What the Boss would have done, he tried to wonder, trying to calm himself down. Leonardo would have probably never let it happen to begin with. He was the moron; knowing very well Mikey was mentally ill and letting him wandering around. </p><p>A vibration was coming from his belt and his heart missed a beat. He lowered his gun slowly and pulled out his phone.</p><p>
  <em>“Don is busy. Tell Mikey we don’t need anything. Orange is his color. Have a nice day off, just warn me before, would you? Watch Mikey, I love you. L.”</em>
</p><p>Raph stared at the screen, overwhelmed by mixed feelings. He knew very well, that if the Boss was the one typing, it was because Don was busy, but not with office work. Sadness and frustration took him about how carefree the Boss was about them taking a day off. He had Donatello and didn’t need anything else. While he was busy dealing with their nutcase little brother, Don has the Boss’s cares and attention. Usually, Raph tried to not overthink about it. The Boss has the right to have a favorite, but today, it’s hurt. The Boss could say he loved him, it was more to spare his feelings and Mikey’s. Donnie was all that the Boss really needs. </p><p>Jealousy and the need to get answers took him and he walked toward the exit.</p><p>“Fuck you, Mikey! Fix your mess by yourself!” he yelled. “I’m going home!”</p><p>“But…”</p><p>Raph was already outside, not giving a single fuck about he was seen leaving a crime scene. It was Mikey’s business now. But he stopped on his tracks when he looked up.</p><p>Across the street, his bike wasn’t there anymore. He opened his eyes in realization; he was so out of it, thinking about fucking his Boss and then, getting worried about Mikey, that he has let his keys there.</p><p>“Wow, someone has a death wish to mess with you,” Mikey commented. He had come out, probably to placate him. “Stealing your bike…”</p><p>Raphael was shaking with rage. What Mikey said was true. He got his bike stolen. He couldn’t report it to the police and go back home in a cab. He would die in shame.  </p><p>Mikey’s phone rang and Raph didn’t even ask if it was the Boss. His jealousy was forgotten. He would rip apart the guy who dared to touch his bike.</p><p>“Oh my gosh!” Mikey yelped. “It’s April! She said she got abducted by Casey Jones and they are driving toward Northampton!” Mikey stopped himself. “It is in England?”</p><p>Raph didn’t even correct him, his mind working full speed, imagining what he would do to the bike robber. </p><p>“We aren’t going in the good direction!” Mikey shook Raph. “Pull yourself together, Raph! Your bike is steel parts! My April is in flesh!”</p><p>Raph punched Mikey square in the jaws, even if having a fight in a parking lot around noon on a working day was a very bad idea. </p><p>“I don’t have a fucking bike anymore to drive us there!” he roared. “You are, so, so, so lucky Mike that I’m actually angrier at the guy who took my bike than you! But I swear, after I get my hand on him you’re next!”</p><p>Mikey rubbed his jaws and stood up. Everyone who would have dared to punch Mikey would have been about to get gutted, but Mikey smiled.</p><p>“Oh and I’m gonna help you with it. No one mess with my bro’s stuff. Anyway, your bike is connected to your phone, right?”</p><p>Sometimes, Mikey could be surprising, Raph didn’t even think about it.</p><p>“We only need a car and….” Mikey pointed an old Cadillac in the parking lot. “I know a guy who wouldn’t mind leaning us his car. Just wait over here.”</p><p>Mikey had motioned Raph to get near the car while he will go grab the key. Raph did as Mikey told, too far blinded by fury to think about anything. He didn’t even notice Mikey was taking his sweet time. </p><p>“I’m ready,” Mikey said. “This guy's back store had everything needed to commit arson.” Mikey waved the keys in front of Raph. “Now, said: “Thank you, Mikey, to have the idea to get us nice shirts!”</p><p>He couldn’t help it, Raph snatched the key and punched Mikey again. How dare he tease him after what they went thought? The bodyguard spat a tooth and rubbed his jaws again, before getting in the car. He turned the radio, smiling. </p><p>“Chill, Chill, Raphie. It’s Reggae Monday.”  </p><p><br/> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>What do you prefer, guys for the next one?<br/>We continue the road trip OR we see what Don and Leo are doing meanwhile?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Art Gift by Sherenelle</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Today was my b-day and Sherenelle gift me with a cover for the next chapter. I wanted to share it with you as a teaser. This chapter would be about what Leo and Don were busy with. Hint: the turtle with Leo is Mikey :P</p><p>Sorry for delay: I'm doing my spooky gift exchange and its took my whole time</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Roadtrip part 3: Pumpkin Spices</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Where we know what Don and Leo were doing.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Still not speaking English, no beta</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>A few hours earlier, into the Hamato clan head’s bedroom:</em>
</p><p> </p><p>Leonardo stirred in his sleep, awoke by his vibrating phone. Who dared calling him so early in the morning, he wondered, snapping open his eyes. He was sure Raph and Mikey were safe. He had seen them before going to sleep and Don was next to him, so that couldn’t be any of them. </p><p>“Don’t take this call,” Don muttered, still half-asleep. It was a testimony of how early it was. Don was pumped on adrenaline and coffee from 6:30 am. But Don had joined him in the middle of the night. It was because of this bracelet Don made him wore. It was taking Leo’s pulse when he was asleep. When his heartbeat was racing, an alarm sounded into Don’s bedroom. It would mean Leonardo was having a nightmare as he could happen when Leonardo had decided to sleep alone. Then, Don would leave his room to join his Boss and slid into his bed to snuggle against him. It was enough to appease his anxieties usually and if he woke up, the Yakuza leader could ride his ass hard. Don never explicitly told him the bracelet use, and the crime lord never asked questions. It was convenient for both of them, a beautiful arrangement showing how Leonardo was loved. This assurance made him having bad dreams less and less the rare times he slept alone. Don shared his bed not more than twice a month, maybe and only for a few hours. They both know the other two would be upset Don was there, when the Boss claimed wanting to be alone before going to sleep. The Yakuza Boss still feels ashamed enough to have nightmares as a child to hide it. </p><p>His second nuzzled against him, kissing his shoulder. “Leo, stay there. I’m warm.”</p><p>To be that familiar to call him Leo and giving orders was another proof Don wasn’t fully aware of his surrounding. If it was anyone else, Leo would have asked them to leave. But the Yakuza Boss brushed it away. Don meant nothing disrespectful by it. He was probably having an erotic dream, featuring his Boss. It was cute and nothing more.</p><p>Despite Don’s pleas, Leonardo stretched his hand to take the buzzing device on his nightstand to at least have a look at who dared to call him at 5:00 am. Then, maybe he could use the fact they were both awake to have a sex session before Don leaves. He was always horny in the morning.</p><p>When he saw the caller ID, he jumped out of his bed, his upcoming boner forgotten. Both Lola the cat, and Donnie protested to have their sleep disturbed. All sexy ideas had flown through the window. </p><p>“Mochi, Mochi.”</p><p>It was enough to awake fully the genius who grunted in disapproval. He knew which callers Leo could greet this way and hated both options. The jealousy was soon obvious on his feature and Leo took a pillow to cover Don’s face to make him understand to be quiet. Don could be the one naked in bed next to him; he could stand neither Usagi nor Karai. There was no logical reason for it. Sometimes, Donnie wasn’t making any sense. At least, Leo knew Don would never dare to do something else than a pout and some muttered bitching. If Karai’s call was cockblocking Leo to give sex to Mikey, for example, the bodyguard would find a way to by-pass her guards and bit her head off, to stick it on the Empire State Building antenna, with an explanation written with her blood below: “She called at the wrong time.” So Don’s jealousy wasn’t that bad.</p><p> But Donatello’s possessiveness took a back seat while the Yakuza Boss listened to Karai.</p><p>A few minutes later, when he hung up, his face was ashen. </p><p>“What is it?”Don asked, bracing himself on his elbow. To see Leonardo so pale and defeated was a foreign vision. </p><p>“Raph is in big trouble,” the Yakuza Boss murmured. </p><p>Don’s eyes widened a brief moment, but he didn’t ask any question, waited with bated breath that Leonardo explain himself.</p><p>“We will need Mikey’s help.” He stared at his second seriously. “Go wake him up now.”</p><p>Don stared a moment, his mind still a little fuggy so early in the morning.</p><p>“Mikey is sleeping at this time…Why Mikey if it’s about Raph?”</p><p>“Are you discussing my orders?” Leo wasn’t threatening, only stressed up. “Raph must have not a single idea of what is happening. I need him away for the day, if not more than that. For that, I need Mikey’s collaboration.”</p><p>Don got out of the bed, obedient, anxious but something in his demeanor showed he was regretful. Leo smiled, his features more relaxed. Donnie was jealous, again, wanting to be the one his boss needed.</p><p>“I need Mikey now, but later on, I will need your help,” he said. They were children needing praise and loving words and Leo wasn’t as heartless to refuse them some. “You’re my irreplaceable Donnie. And you love Raph as I do, right?”</p><p>Donnie didn’t argue back, getting dressed without a word.</p><p>A few minutes later, Mikey showed up. He was wearing a weird net outfit, but it wasn’t what arose the Boss’s attention: Mikey has his hands in his face, hiding. </p><p>“What’s the matter?”Leo should know better than ask that kind of question to his bodyguard, but sometimes, Mikey’s oddity reached him too much. </p><p>“Please, Boss, don’t look at me!”Mikey groaned behind his hands. “I have no put my make up.”</p><p>Leo huffed, but it wasn’t the time to show impatience. He needed Mikey too much.</p><p>“Your eyes are beautiful without any makeup,” he said kindly. “And today, I need them more beautiful than ever, since I have a very important mission to entrust you with.”</p><p>Mikey looked eagerly at him. He was looking forward to being useful to his boss and it was stirring. But Leonardo didn’t have time to indulge in those kinds of feelings. Hew knew right from the bat how to have Mikey’s full attention.</p><p>“Suck me off,” Leo said, his voice tense by the dangerous situation he was the only one knowing they were and the prospect to get fellatio by his bodyguard, an expert in that specific field. But he knew Mikey well enough to know it was the only way to get Mikey’s full attention. If not he would be too horny to listen and it was essential he was attentive. Mikey was already on his knee taking the half-hard cock in his mouth eagerly as it was a delicious treat, but Leonardo remained serious. “I will tell you afterward what I’m waiting from you.”</p><p>***</p><p>The son of a bitch who took his bike would so regret it. It was so humiliating to ride in a grandpa’s car and even if they were now driving for twenty minutes, Raph’s anger hadn’t dimmed a bit.  He looked at the flashing dot on his phone screen. The motherfucker was speeding with his baby, something Raph couldn’t do as well in the old Cadillac. He had about fifteen minutes ahead of them. But in one hour or so, the guy would have to stop for gas and probably take a piss and buy some snacks. This guy had no idea with who he had messed with. Raph could feel-almost-sorry for his widow.</p><p>Mikey had found some porn mags under the passenger seat and thanks for Raph’s blood pressure, he was engrossed in his magazine and so, manageable. He still flapped his lips nonstop, not noticing Raph wasn’t even listening. Mikey’s monologue was coming at him from afar, too caught up in his dream of vengeance and retaliation. </p><p>“What do you prefer, Raph? Shaved pussy or not?” he asked, a little louder than necessary, to be sure to get his attention. “April is shaving her to make a cute heart pattern. Since she is a ginger, it looks like a gold heart. She is so creative. I wonder why all women don’t do that. Well, and boys too. The Mikester isn’t favoring a team in specific.” He giggled and Raph rolled his eyes. “He gave his sweet love to everyone,” Mikey continued. “But if he was lucky enough to have fur, of course, he would do a cute pattern.” Raph uttered a long sigh. He hated when Mikey talked about himself to the third person as he was frigging Julius Ceasar. He was even more annoying than usual when he did that. “Oh wait, listen: what about a cat pattern? You get it? A cat pattern on pussy hair!”</p><p>If he didn’t have to drive, he would so smack Mikey.</p><p>“Oh my gosh! Look a hitchhiker!” Mikey exclaimed eagerly. The guy was still far but Mikey has an excellent eyesight. If he wasn’t such a screwball, he could have made a formidable sniper. “Pull over! We will take him!”</p><p>Raph didn’t even spare a glance at Mikey.</p><p>“No, we don’t” he retorted, his voice strained by holding back. How Mikey couldn’t read the atmosphere but stop a hitchhiker at one mile was beyond him. “We make no stop until I get my bike back. When I get it and burst this guy skull, we are going straight home,” he growled.</p><p>“But...But! I had been a hitchhiker too!”Mikey countered. “Maybe he is in a bad situation, escaping a hospital where he was detained, tortured, raped, starved, and forced to read the Bible!” Mikey enumerated with a more shrill voice at each word. “Think about it: if it wasn’t of the nice truck driver who picked-me up…”</p><p>“You mean the moron who picked you up and got gutted by you for his trouble? Yes, I remember this guy,” Raph said sarcastically. “And this is why we won’t pick him up!”</p><p>“Oh, come on Raphie, I can’t believe you could actually be afraid of some hippy,” Mikey said carefreely. “Hey! maybe he has some weed. It would do you some good! You need to chill out!”</p><p>“You, little shit!”Mikey was pushing his luck. But he knew the bodyguard. Mikey would tease him forever about Raph had been too scared to pick up a hitchhiker. Who knows how he would tell the story to the Boss, afterward? He pulled on the brake, gnarling. “I swear Mikey, I will wreck your ass tonight after having made you choke on my fat cock!” </p><p>Mikey grinned, obviously pleased by the prospect, and Raph facepalmed. For a moment, he had forgotten how a masochist Mikey was. </p><p>He couldn’t add something, because Mikey had opened the car window, beckoning the hitchhiker to get in. Raph saw the face of the man, a kind of Shaggy from Scooby-Doo, paling at the sight of too bulky anthro and for a moment, Raph hoped the guy would be too wary or afraid to actually climb in their car but apparently, Raph was star-crossed today: the guy decided to come. </p><p>“Where are you going?” Mikey chirped. “We are going to Northampton.”</p><p>“No, we’re not,” Raph grumbled. “We are going after the dead-to-be guy who stole my baby.” </p><p>“Don’t mind him; he is cranky because someone messed with his bike!”Mikey grinned. “It’s getting old to be caught alone in the car with him.”</p><p>Raphael suck in a deep breath and tried to remember some stuff from his anger management therapy the Boss forced him into. Visualizing a beach, with a warm breeze and the sound of waves. Counting to ten. Taking another one deep breath. Starting the sequence again. Then, focusing on a chain of trivial facts. Mikey has an orange t-shirt. Marie-Antoinette hated the orange color. Lavoisier is said to have asked his assistant, condemned to the guillotine, to blink his eyes if he heard him and he did. Poor Marie Stuart, who got beheaded after three slashes of axes. The biography books were an underrated genre. Does hanging was a proper execution? At least, they got hard. Did he ever try erotic asphyxia? He doesn’t remember. He got quite a wild sex life before he entered the Hamato clan Would he dare ask the Boss to squeeze his throat? Mikey could indulge in many weird kinks, so why not him? He could bet Don had no kink at all. Was it why the Boss loved him most? There were times Raph almost regretted to have joined their clan. The paycheck was beyond good and well, their whole business was very well organized and managed. The foursome sex they have was amazing, but there was still this shadow on his satisfaction: he felt like an intruder into the Boss’s bed. </p><p>And here he was again, overthinking the whole thing. Raph should be happy, when he would retire he would be filthy rich and he get to get off twice a day. He couldn’t be the Boss’s favorite, he had Mikey, right? Mikey truly appreciated him.</p><p>This is the moment where Raph got back into reality and realized Mikey wasn’t next to him, and the car was filled with smoke.</p><p>“It’s your turn, big bro,” Mikey said, handing him the joint. How the fuck it could have happened? “You can finish it actually, I bought his whole stock! So we can smoke and chill on our road trip.”</p><p>Raph’s eyes were bulging while he glared at Mikey’s in the rear mirror. He gripped his steering so hard, he could felt it about to melt by how he was fuming. Did Mikey was doing it on purpose to antagonize him? The next time Mikey would say the word “road trip,” he was positive he will kill him.</p><p>He took another deep breath, focusing on the road and trying to fill his mind with white noises. If they kept driving North for another 2 hours, the trees would have beautiful, rich colors; vivid yellow, picturesque orange, and the deep striking red from the great maples. Maybe the local brewery had already started to sell pumpkin beer. Raph wasn’t a pumpkin fanatic, but he enjoyed the indulgent seasonal blends: cinnamon, ginger, nutmeg... no joke, Mikey was a master at making moist pumpkin cake with a flurry of autumnal spices, topped with a crunchy praline layer, garnished with a light touch of fleur de sel, topped with orange supremes and a rich sweet clover whipped cream.</p><p>Maybe Mikey will survive only for Raph to taste his pumpkin cake again. It’s paired well with the Cinnamon Dolce Latte from Starbuck. Damn, he needed a coffee. In this clusterfuck of a day, he didn’t get any caffeine since his morning espresso. He hoped that when they would finally be home and Raph will explain partly how Mikey had been an annoying brat, he would get praised by his Boss about his self-restraint. For a moment, Raph daydreamed about the kind of reward his Boss could give him. He loved to be cozy and warm at Fall and he pictured himself and the Boss cuddling under a duvet after a long, heated lovemaking. For a few minutes, he forgot he was actually furious.</p><p>“Give me all your cash or I slice the throat of your little bro!” Shaggy-guy exclaimed, kicking Raph out of his daydream of pumpkin spices and lovemaking.</p><p> The hitchhiker was holding an Exacto blade under Mikey’s chin and Raph couldn’t believe it. For about a moment, he was about to tell the guy he could do it; it would spare Raph to end killing Mikey himself. But this guy wasn’t a professional to believe to stand a chance against them. He didn’t take a serious look at Raph and underestimated Mikey because he had acted chill and friendly.  If the guy managed to indeed slice Mikey’s head, splatter the car with blood and try to get at him, Raph would have to kill the Shaggy guy, too. He would have the trouble hiding two bodies, in the daytime. Then Raph would have to explain the Boss Mikey died during a weed transaction. He didn’t even want to picture the Boss’s displeased face.</p><p>The whole pondering lasted less than three seconds. Before he even started to imagine his beloved Boss’s punishment, the guy had a bullet between his two eyes. Mikey during the whole scene hadn’t dropped his joint.</p><p>“It was about time,” Mikey uttered with a hint of reproach. He pushed away the body, obviously in a bad mood. He dragged on it and release a shaky puff.“I almost thought I would have to deal with him by myself,” he declared angrily.</p><p>Indeed, Mikey could have easily deal with the guy by himself, but Raph wasn’t in the mood to feel on a snuff movie set from his driver set. Mikey always dragged on his killing. Sometimes, Raph didn’t mind too much, but today, his patience was running tight. </p><p>“I should have left him cut your damn throat, for you to stop with your endless chit-chat about pussy hair and for me to drink my coffee at home!” Raph snapped. Damn, there was blood all over the rear window, and of course, this Cadillac doesn’t have a rear windscreen wiper. Now they have to get rid of the car and the body. Does this day could actually be better? “And stop it already, we both know you aren’t a damsel in distress! You are only pissed because you didn’t get to play with him!”</p><p>Mikey gasped.</p><p>“Are you serious?” he asked, sounding upset. “You wouldn’t have minded if he had killed me?”</p><p>Raph could have retorted that he knew very well it wouldn’t have happened anyway. Mikey would have bit the guy, tear his ear and a part of his face off, and probably devour him. But today he felt Mikey had pushed too much. Usually, they get along kinda well. But Raph was feeling a caffeine withdrawal and just got his bike stolen. All of this mess wouldn’t have happened in the first place if it wasn’t of Mikey and his chase of this fucker of Casey Jones!</p><p>“I told you, did I?” the sniper growled. “I told you not hitchhiker, but no~’You never fucking listen! Why I’m stuck with you in the middle of nowhere, to begin with!” He hit his steering wheel. All his effort to be as composed as the Boss flew out of the window. He wasn’t as perfect as the Boss-or Donnie, for the matter-he was just an average guy and he was done for today. “ I told you, Mikey,” he threatened again. “If…”</p><p>He didn’t have the time to continue, Mikey had pulled on the door and threw himself out of the car. Raph pressed the brake pedal but got the instinct to pull over, to avoid getting an accident with a corpse in the car. But by the time he pulled his jacket to cover the body and got out of the car, after having almost been hit, Mikey had stood up and was already running across a field toward a wooden area.</p><p>“Mikey!”Raph shouted.”Come back here!”</p><p>But of course, Mikey wouldn’t listen. He never does, already and now that he was “upset”, it was very unlikely he got back into the car. That means Raph would have to chase him and this son of a bitch of Mikey could be a lazy ass most of the time, he was a damn fast runner. </p><p>Raph started to run too, not daring to shout any apology and arise even more attention. It was probably what Mikey wanted; a damn apology and that Raph told him how much he loved and cared for him and how Mikey had gorgeous eyes and marvelous blow-job skills. And even so, it would take a while to be forgiven. Mikey was the kind of guy holding a grudge, as the damn Tokyo trip.<br/> <br/>Mikey disappeared into the wood and Raph cursed, pushing himself further to try to get Mikey. He was a city guy. Deep wood wasn’t his zone of comfort and tracking in the wild wasn’t his strong point when playing Hide and seek was one of Mikey’s favorite games. </p><p>Now that he was in the wood and hidden, he called Mikey’s name.</p><p>“I’m sorry! I wasn’t meaning it, Mike!” he yelled. “You told him yourself! I was cranky!” </p><p>He knew Mikey wasn’t in danger, but he couldn’t return home without the youngest turtle, even less if Mikey was angry. Next thing they would know, Mikey would be the most searched anthro in the world for the slaughter of a whole village and the Boss would be mad. </p><p>At the same moment where Raph was telling himself it couldn’t get worse, the sky turned cloudy and he felt some rain droplet. </p><p>What could he do? He looked on the ground to try to find a footprint like in the movie, but he found none or maybe there were but he was too a moron to tell. He continued to search, before stopping and pulling his phone with a loud sigh. As a cherished pet or rather a dangerous criminal, Mikey was chipped. Don had this good idea but of course, Raph’s phone wasn’t relied to Mikey’s chip. His phone in hand, it’s reminded him of his bike. The guy would get an advance on him now and if Raph didn’t go back to chase him, his bike would likely end in spare part in a Vermont mechanic place. It was either the bike or Mikey, damn it.</p><p>“Fuck you, Michelangelo!”  he bellowed to the top of his lung in the middle of the forest, before calling Donatello.</p><p><br/>***</p><p>Donatello felt the vibration of his phone in his pocket and glanced at the caller ID the most discreetly he could manage. Of course, it was Raph, with his bad-timing of his, Don scowled and he didn’t take the call. How could he when they were in the middle of this critical negotiation in a shady bar?</p><p>“Where is Raphel?” the huge snapping turtle barked. “I told you, Hamato, you have to hand me Raphael over. He must pay for what he did!”</p><p>Leonardo stared at the turtle twice his size with a stern look. How could this Slash, so vulgar and loud could be related to Raphael?</p><p>“You can’t hide him forever, see?” Slash slammed on the table them a printed wanted ad. “The whole country will be after him! Anthro turtles are quite rare,” he exclaimed. “I know you hired him as a sniper! I got my intel,” he said, winking his cruel yellow eye. “This motherfucker is not too bad with a gun.” Leo raised an eye ridge at this underappreciation of Raph’s skills. “He learned how to shot by our grandpa and father and how he thanked them? By killing them!”</p><p>The Yakuza Boss didn’t even glance at the sheet. He knew what happened. They found the grandfather’s body at the bottom of the river in a cement block and managed to gather evidence. No wonder, Raph was a sweet child at the time and acted led by his feelings and not as a cold-blooded murderer would have done. About Raph’s dad, he had no idea, but it wasn’t important, right now.</p><p>“So here the deal. My gang control five of the most famous Vega casinos. I will swap one in exchange for my little bro. This scumbag doesn’t deserve jail.” He leaned over, his eyes flashing threateningly. “And this whole bar we are now is surrounded by my men. You won’t get out of this place without telling me where he is or calling him to get here. I asked about you, they said you are an honorable crime lord.” Slash chuckled darkly. “You won’t protect a patricide and he is just an expendable guy for you. You have another turtle,” he said motioning toward Donnie.</p><p>A smirk stretched on Leo’s features and before replying he took a sip of his wine. It wasn’t his favorite and he grimaced slightly.</p><p>“Why wouldn’t I?” he locked eyes with Slash. “I still have wet dream about slicing my own father’s throat.” His smirk grew in front of the other’s stunned face. It wasn’t true he had a wet dream but who cares? “I won’t surrender you Raphael, because he isn’t expendable to me. I love him,” he declared. “But I’m sure we can find an agreement.”</p><p>The negotiation would be long and Leo hoped Mikey would manage to keep Raph away of the city for a little while.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Mikey and Raph endless road trip: Back to the source</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Merry Christmas. I keep my promise.</p><p>Go see the chapter 11 Reggae Monday! I got amazing art by the crazy talented B0xfish!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You love him?” Slash repeated, dumbfounded. “Are you saying...you’re his bitch?”Disbelief was evident on the unappealing reptilian face. “My little bro’s bitch?”</p><p>Despite how stern Leonardo was he couldn’t help but cringe mentally to the word, but it was with an unbothered face that he replied:</p><p>“Yes, I am,”in a soft voice totally uncharacteristic of him. </p><p>Thank God, Donatello could read the atmosphere and was smart enough to show any surprise at the blatant lie.</p><p>Slash was still processing the information and how troubled and stunned was by it was obvious. The whole plan shifted into the Yakuza Boss’s mind seeing how strongly Slash reacted. Now, it would be even easier, but also more interesting. Leonardo just hoped Raph would never know because Raphael would never let him live it down. But what Slash just revealed has a down side. As he always knew, Raphael was much more a top, to the point his own brother couldn’t imagine him bottoming, even if Leonardo, an impressive crime lord, was the partner involved. For a moment, Leonardo was worried that actually, Raphael wasn’t slightly disappointed with their sex life, but more unhappy than he had believed.</p><p>“My brother is a small fry,” Slash snorted when he was out of his shock. “If you’re so horny for cock, I bet you can find bigger and better easily.” He glanced at Donatello again. “What’s about that one?” he asked with curiosity, but also a hint of arousal that made Leo ball his fists under the table.</p><p>“Don is...Raph’s lover as well. Your brother is…” Leonardo bit his lips in the way he saw the hookers do when they wanted to look even more fuckable. “Like our breeding bull. There’s no way Donnie and I could abandon Raphael. We need him daily as we need food.”</p><p>The other mutant ogled Donatello, taking details of him and the Yakuza Boss was burning with anger from the inside to see his Donnie looked that way by someone outside their family. His brothers were his only to touch, all of them. He wasn’t jealous of Raph screwing Donnie, because he loved them so much and so evenly, they were as an extension of himself, a limb.</p><p>“What the fuck? My little bro has a Harem filled by Yakuza?” Slash scratched his head in confusion. “But he isn’t even that manly!” he protested. "He is such a softie! He just pretends to be a badass. He cried when that puppy died!" he exclaimed, slamming his palm on the table. “That big sissy!”</p><p>Of course, Raph has a soft, caring side and this is why Leo loved him that much. But Raph was also a merciless sniper and Leo loved that gap between the cold-blooded assassin and the cute Raph that could wait in line to get buns to surprise his Boss and could bear Mikey’s antics like no one. </p><p>“Oh, I assure you he is very energetic in a bedroom and can give a turtle a good time,” Leo replied with a smile that he tried to not make too cold. “As a Yakuza Boss, I had plenty of lovers around the world, and Raph is the best. So, understand, there's no way I hand him over to you. I will feel too lonely in my bed without his bulky body on top of me.”</p><p>How he could tell such bullshit with a straight face impressed himself, but the part about him never abandoning Raphael was true. The situation was critical; about thirty Slash’s men were around the place. Leo’s own men weren’t that far, but he didn’t trust them as he trusted his family. But a new scheme had appeared in his mind, for Slash to move from location and have his bodyguards at distance. If he knew something about siblings, it was how competitive they were. Donnie, Raph, and Mikey weren’t blood-related but in that way, they were totally acting like siblings. Every day, they were fighting to get their Boss’s attention as some concubines in a Harem, indeed. If he was correct, Slash would want to prove to them he was a better lover than Raphael and of course he wouldn’t do that on the bar’s table. He would rent a love hotel and let his guard down, blinded by the prospect of sex. </p><p>Leo wasn’t afraid about Raph being on the Most Wanted website. At the moment they were done with Slash, so in an hour or so, Don would hack the website and Raph would be erased from the criminal history. Until then, Mikey would have probably managed to keep Raphael far from any town as he had been asked to. Mikey loved Raph too much to endanger him by doing his mission half-assed. Raph loved Mikey too much to ditch him, despite any of Mikey’s antics. Sometimes, even if he knew it was silly, Leo was jealous of how close they were. But Leo couldn't be jealous when he couldn't give Raph what he ached for. </p><p>“I’m sure as fuck I am a better match for you!” He gazed at him and then, at Donnie again as he was a coconut bun. Leo could feel the genius tense, but he had been perceptible only for Leonardo. Don was probably not eager to even touch this mutant with a barge pole, but Leo would never allow the things to go that far. He wouldn’t ever land a finger on his Donnie, neither on him and even less on Raph.</p><p>"But aren’t you the mutant turtle who knocked up that slut of Foot Princess?" he asked, dubious. “I heard about that. She got a half-monster baby.”</p><p>Leo's heart missed a beat as he felt his teeth shatter by how squared was his jaw. He never stood Karai being bad-mouthed, but it wasn’t the issue there. The bomb Slash just dropped was.</p><p>"No." The Yakuza’s voice was cold and firm. "If it’s true, it must be Raph.” It was the perfect answer to give Slash at that moment. “You should not listen to gossip about the female crime lords. They are always exaggerated." He managed to grin, despite the question racing in his mind. Was it true? “And I told you I was a bottom and only into males.”</p><p>Leo could feel the jealousy pouring from Don by hot waves, despite his undazed front at the daring lie. Raph despited so much Karai, he could eat sorbet using her skull as a bowl. Don knew enough about his Boss’s past history and was smart enough to do the maths. It was now; official, that ordeal of a day was far from over and he barely held back to run his hand down his face and sigh with annoyance.  He just hoped Don wouldn’t tell Raph and Mikey. If he knew Karai had hijacked a single spermatozoid supposed to be for him, Mikey would get all rampage and guts the whole Foot Tower. </p><p>“Raph isn’t like that,” Slash was still suspicious, but mostly envious now to probably have a less active sex life than his brother. “And I doubt such a powerful woman could be enamored of him. He has such an ugly mug.” It was very hard to not retort something and Leo bit his tongue. “One of you would be more likely.” The biggest mutant licked his lips, ogling now both of them, his hunger to make Don or he or even better both his bitches, was evident. “You’re way cuter.”</p><p>It was the first time in his life he got called cute and Leonardo vowed it would be the last.</p><p>“Do you want to make a bet?” Leo proposed, in a fake idly voice. “But this is the kind of discussion requiring a little more sparkle,” he said, waving his empty glass. “Champagne makes my insides hotter.”</p><p>****</p><p>“Mikey!” </p><p>Raph was stomping in the mug and the fallen leaves for around forty minutes. He was now freezing, under the icy rain, and with a shiver, he shouted again.</p><p>“Mikey! We are fucking cold-blooded, you motherfuckering son of a bitch!” </p><p>Maybe it wasn’t the good approach with an edgy Michelangelo, Donnie would say, but damn Donatello wasn’t picking his phone either, too busy getting his ass banged hard by the boss, so Don could shove his psychology tips up his pretentious ass, the lucky bitch.</p><p>It wasn’t like he had any choice to continue to walk to find Mikey. He couldn’t go back now. The car splattered with blood must have been noticed already and Raph had any other locomotion except his own damn legs. Then, the Boss would never forgive him if something happens to Mikey and to the hell with it, but Raph himself was worried now for the other mutant. Mikey has poor life skills. They’s were in a fucking forest. What if he got hurt? What if he got rabbid to try to eat a squirrel? Mikey was always hungry.</p><p>“I swear to ya, if I’m going to be sick because of you, you’re better to be my sexy nurse,” he tried to joke. “Kinky bitch as you are, I bet you have a costume already!”</p><p>Luring Mikey with sex was probably the best method and Raph shouted at the top of his lungs very graphic details about what he would do with Michelangelo. Mikey was always horny, he was probably fapping behind a tree, listening to him.</p><p>“Then, after I will have gagged you with my fat cock and…” </p><p>Raphael stopped on his track when a sign appeared in front of him:</p><p>
  <em> <strong>“Rockland Village Hospital. No Trespassing."</strong> </em>
</p><p>Raph paled. He knew very well what the Rockland Village Hospital was. It was the fruitcake factory Mikey came from. How the fuck they managed to get there? Last time, they didn't go there that way. The whole complex had many buildings and they went at the part more recently made in the sixties. Did Mikey know they were near his mental institute? He glanced around nervously. Maybe it was why Mikey had blown a gasket. He must have felt tense, recognizing they were close to the place he got tortured by moronic zealots.</p><p>He still continued his path, walking by the rusty grids door. It was obviously the main building and next to it the boy dormitory. For one moment, his poetic soul stayed there, taking detail of the building and philosophying about how Nature was fast to erase any evidence of human life and their so-called civilization. Vine licked the building, to the point the original color of the brick was hard to tell, already even if Mikey left that place about a decade ago, only. Well, Mikey’s arson had also done a great job at making the place even more decayed and eerie. Almost all the roof had burned, letting the rain in, rotting the wood inside probably. The fire had also smashed all the windows.</p><p>He couldn’t believe he had to enter, but since it was starting to rain cats and dogs, he had no choice. Even if it wasn’t rainproof, it was still better than staying under a tree. He supposed Mikey did as well, because there was no other damn choice and well, the slightly open entrance door was a give away Mikey entered there. </p><p>As he walked toward the asylum, he got a vague suspicion it was maybe a trap. The whole day had been weird as shit. It was like Mikey had a secret agenda. But trap or not, it wasn’t like Raph has the choice and that son of a bitch of Mikey knew it as well.</p><p>He pushed the door open and tried his best to dismiss the shiver running down his chill. A stretcher stood in the middle of the desolate hallway as well with some rusty, dusty, old wheelchairs. Patient records were scattered on the floor as it was making a path and Raph squared his jaw. The little motherfucker was aggravating him on purpose and obviously having fun doing so. Mikey wasn’t upset a slight bit by Raph having been slow at shooting the guy. Maybe he had been, about two or three minutes and then his lunatic brain forgot about it since it wasn’t biggy, anyway, and grew obsessed with something else; like driving Raph crazy, Mikey’s number two hobby; right after sucking dick. </p><p>“Mikey!” Raph shouted, again, trying to stay calm despite the anxiety climbing. That creepy-ass place had always made him feel uneasy. It wasn’t only the building in itself. To know Mikey was there and could have a regressive episode-Don said a word like that-wasn’t a prospect pleasing him a bit. Mikey could rock himself back and forth in a  corner and tell some bat-shit crazy memories from that place, it was something Raph grew used to. They all were and weren't reacting anymore to Mikey’s tales. Donatello said some of them were probably make-up shit, that either Mikey believed was true with his delusional brain or to get their pity. But Don also said they were part of it that was likely to be real like those brain specimens were harvested from deceased residents and stored in jars of formaldehyde and put on display in the hospital lab to distress the patient even more. </p><p>But even if Raph was immune to most of Mikey’s tales and antics by now, he knew his brother enough to be actually worried about him snapping. He still vividly remembered what happened a few months ago when they had dinner in some family Italian restaurant, Mikey, Don and him. They were in a bad mood already, because the Boss was having dinner with that bitch of a half-sister. They so hated the Foot Princess. Leonardo could call her family, there was something about her that was making the Boss careful about what he was leaving out even more after he met with her. Donatello hated her with passion and the guy has actually a very good insight about who was a rival.</p><p>The evening Mikey did say "no parsley," when he made his order, Raph couldn’t say him off for that. That waiter had been warned. When Mikey had got his Fettuccine Alfredo with a parsley bouquet, he had snapped, of course. He had flipped the table, sliced the guy's throat and then straddled him, trying to shove down his half lacerated throat the damn herb, yelling he wasn’t a fucking cow to eat grass. Even if Raph understood Mikey was edgy because of the whole Karai situation, and Mikey had a legit reason to be pissed because the customers were always right and all the jazz, the truth was that he had found Mikey had quite overreacted. </p><p>The other customers had yelled, trying to leave and Raph had been forced into killing all of them for the whole no-witness shit deal as Don was sipping his red wine gloomily, complaining about the fact his shift had ended hours ago. He had to erase the evidence and the security tape for the Boss to have no echo of it, and they had both vowed to never go at the restaurant with Mikey ever again. </p><p>“You could have removed it. No need to blow a gasket for that,” Don had bitched. “I should have stayed home. The wine from our cave is better.” Being drunk was always making him sound like he was a girl on SPM. That restaurant fiasco was probably the memory he had in mind when he had stuck their Boss with Mikey at that damn date dinner with the rabbit.</p><p>Thankfully, that time, they were no kiddo because it was past 11 pm. Killing kiddo was a big no in his book. The sniper’s eyes landed on a plush, he almost stomped on, forgotten on the floor and his heart missed a beat. At least there was no brownish-blood splatter on it.</p><p>It was the difference between him and Mikey. Raph could have a very short-temper and being merciless when it was job-related, he wasn’t losing his mind to the point of going into a killing-spree without any consideration for the age. It wasn’t Mikey’s fault to have a screw loose, after so much abuse here; he decided, passing in front of another room with restraint on the bed. Besides, Mikey told him once he killed only the staff and about a dozen of patients having been mean to him. Usually, he had always been proud of Mikey’s getting back to the asylum, but walking in the deserted halls was making him feel weird with a cold pit in his stomach. Was he turning into a sissy? Was he only hungry? </p><p>It was probably sure proof the place was haunted. Mikey told him it was. It was also someone else's opinion since the graffiti in front of him: <em>“There are ghosts into the walls and they crawl into your head by your ears.”  </em>So fucking creepy!</p><p>Raph wondered if Mikey had exaggerated when he had told him about ghosts and if he was now just being overly-conscious about the whole thing, as he struggled hard to not cover his ears with his hands. </p><p>It wasn’t that Raph was afraid of ghosts, he wasn't, okay? He was just curious about the afterlife and shit like that. He scanned his surroundings. It was uncanny and giving the chills and Raph supposed that if indeed ghosts were a thing, it was the greatest spot for them to do a gathering. </p><p>The true nature of ghosts was discussed. Some thought of them as they were poor souls, lost between two worlds and not realizing it or searching for peace. Others depicted them as spirit seeking vengeance. Those ones were evils and Raph supposed that mentally ill patients, tortured their whole life before getting an abrupt and terrible death to Mikey’s nutcase hands were making them pretty good candidates to be evil, ill-intentioned spirits. </p><p>Unconsciously, his hand reached his gun. If something was alive in that place besides Mikey, Raph wasn't worried about it. He was a sharpshooter and could deal with anything that could bleed. But ghosts was another story altogether. </p><p>He heard a cracking noise and pulled out his gun, aiming but without shooting. He wasn’t a sissy, but that fucking place was so unnerving! It was smelling funny too, like wet wood, rotten fruits, death and burning marshmallows. Does a ghost have a smell?</p><p>“I will end by fucking killing you and it won’t even be on purpose, goddammit, if you continue to fool around!” Raphael warned, snarling. He was sure Mikey was watching him from a dark corner, making fun of him. “Stop messing around and show yourself!” He didn’t even remember a time he had been at once so upset and mad, since that cute girl died because of his grandfather. “I know you are there somewhere, watching me and giggling like a fucking idiot!”</p><p>Again, he heard a sound, like a door slamming upstairs. It could be Mikey messing with him, it could be the wind, blowing from a broken window. It could be...</p><p>Raph told himself he wasn’t afraid of any ghost but would so kick Mikey’s ass when he would get his hand on him for that ordeal of a day. </p><p>“Mikey!” he called again, keeping a steady voice. “If you don’t come back right now, I’m calling the Boss and I would tell everything to him about your shenanigan with whores!” Being a snitch wasn’t Raph at all, but he was getting desperate. “He hates the flesh market, you know that and hiding things from him is like lying, in his book,” he continued, trying to sound threatening. “He will be so furious at you, he wouldn’t fuck your ass a whole month straight!” This was supposed to be a terrible punishment to Mikey. “Consider yourself lucky if he doesn't slice your junk off!”</p><p>There was no answer and he crossed the whole first floor, following the track of patients' files, that was leading to the staircases. That little sucker was on the floor and with disgust, he realized he just put his hand next to the biggest spider he ever saw. He grimaced with disgust and promised again to wreck Mikey’s ass to encourage himself to stay composed. At his first step on the stair, his foot staved in and he muttered a long stride of curses.</p><p>“That’s it, Mike, you left me no choice. I’m gonna count to ten. If you don't reply to me when I'm at ten, I will call the Boss!” Raph shouted. “One, two, three…I ain’t joking, Mike! See, I’m pulling out my phone!”He couldn’t believe he was actually bargaining with Mikey as he was a kid refusing to take his bath. “Four, five, six…” He couldn’t believe he was actually about to snitch on Mikey, either. The worst was he had to call the Boss because he actually needed help. Humiliation stung him hard: he had let himself be dragged out of the city by Mikey after having lied to Leonardo, then he let Mikey distracting him of the supposed objective to fuck around. It ended with him getting his bike stolen and two sloppy killings that Raph wasn’t positive couldn’t not be connected to the Hamato Clan eventually. And now, he was alone in the middle of a decayed asylum and couldn’t even reassure the Boss about Mikey’s state, because he lost him as an idiot. The Boss will have to ask Donnie to drive him here to fetch them. The two hours or so ride-at this point- he had lost track of the time-would fuck their both schedules. Then, Donnie will track Mikey with his tech, probably use a tranquilizer dart on him in the case Mikey was out of it and they will get back home as the Boss will call the police to report Raph’s stolen bike. The whole trip to their home would be eerie silent and Raph would feel crushed under the Boss disappointment. At their home, the Boss would lock himself on his floor with Donatello and make love to him over and over, since Leonardo was used to doing three rounds. It wasn’t only Mikey that would get any. It would be him, too. Because Raphael had been such a moron.</p><p>It wasn’t Donnie-boy that would have been that dumb and would make the same mistake as Raphael. No wonder the Boss preferred him. Was he about to cry? Fuck no. Raph slapped himself across the face. It was what his father did when he was getting too emotional after having thrown him some cold water in the face. Maybe the old man was right and his brother Slash too and besides fighting and shooting, Raph was good for nothing.</p><p>“Seven, eight, nine…”</p><p>He wouldn’t do Mikey the favor of nine and a half and he typed Donatello’s number. But he was soul crushed as he realized there was no signal in that fucking place.</p><p>He howled, not giving a fucking fuck about how he wasn’t acting as discreetly as a sniper should be. He wasn’t giving a damn about not acting as bravely as a Yakuza and being nervous to be in a famously haunted place and creeped out by spiders. To the hell with his cool guy image because today, he felt like a guy choked by unrequited love and at one hair to be ditched. He felt like he was a disappointment. How could he deal with all these emotions when he didn’t even get his caffeine shot, shit! </p><p>He walked to the closest wheeling chair and dropped in it.</p><p>“Fuck you, Mikey. I’m not searching for you anymore.” He wasn’t yelling, he was even feeling too drained to be mad. He guessed it was what people called a breakdown. “I’m fucking tired, man. You drove me crazy since this morning because you know I have a soft spot for you. You know how easily I can be manipulated and so, you must have a lot of fun since that morning. I admit, a real road trip, like planned with an itinerary, and snacks and all the shit must be fun. I mean, a day you took your meds.” He chuckled. “You were right. You and me, we should hang out more alone. Because you know...the Boss...he loves Donnie more. What if..did you ever consider we were maybe interfering?” he wondered aloud. “The Boss was with Donnie first. He included us in his relationship but what if...he did that out of sympathy?” Now for Raph, it was clear it was that. He wasn’t even that upset, really. He felt bad for both Leonardo and Donatello that hadn’t been allowed to live their romance privately. “Must be why Don is so a pissy bitch sometimes. But well, I ain't complaining. I’m still a lucky boy if you let me bang your ass. It's still pretty good pouncing in yours. And you can be psychotic and a real damn mental, I feel more at ease with you.” It was true. Mikey could be a lunatic, Raph knew Mikey would never hurt him, when he felt the Boss so nervous around him, he kept a blade at reach. He sighed. He was tired, he was hungry and he was cold. He sneezed twice before sighing again. “I guess we have a special bond...So who cares if the Boss isn’t loving us? We have each other.”</p><p>“Don’t say that, Raphie. The Boss loves you.”</p><p>Mikey was in front of him and Raph was too exhausted by his day and his overthinking to even punch him again. The rain had leaked his eyeliner, making him look even more disturbing, but for Raph, it was looking like home. </p><p>“Fuck you and your pity. Shove it up your crazy ass, little motherfucker,” he only mumbled. But when Mikey reached to pat his shell, he stayed there, taking the comfort. “Don’t call me Raphie,” he weakly protested. He wouldn't tell Mikey he was glad to see him and to see him looking okay, no hurt and not mad either. The son of a bitch won enough today.</p><p>“Do you prefer shoving up something bigger than my pity?”Mikey proposed lustfully.</p><p>Raph pulled a grimace. He couldn’t get it up here even if Leonardo was on his all fours begging Raph to breed him. </p><p>“I want to get out of there. I want coffee, I want to be warm and then eat. And to finish, I want a beer. After all that in that order, I would be enough pulled together to fuck the shit out of you.” He looked up. “Can we fucking get home now? You know that place, get us to the highway, we gonna hitchhike, slaughter the driver if needed, and then, I want to go back to the kitchen counter you dragged me away from that morning to get my coffee.”</p><p>Just thinking of the hot coffee made his toes curl with pleasure. </p><p>“I’m sorry Raph, but I have to tell you the truth.” Mikey sucked in a deep breath. “The Boss asked me to drag you away the whole day out of New York. This is why he wasn’t surprised about it. It was his order.”</p><p>Raph gasped, eyes wide. In a way, it was making sense.</p><p>“He told me to keep silent about it, but seeing you brooding and all...I told myself fuck it.” Mikey chuckled and Raph felt his chest tightened slightly to get an explanation and to know at least he wouldn’t get too punished to have followed Mikey in that crazy tour. But why?</p><p>“It’s a surprise,” Mikey explained, a little embarrassed. “And well, the Boss said he wasn’t trusting me to keep the secret so he didn’t give me the details.” That was also sounding like the truth. That Mikey had kept it lowkey so long was already an achievement. “He just insisted a lot about you having to leave for a day or two.”</p><p>Raph narrowed his eyes. For two days? Why? Something was fishy there and even more considering how awkward Mikey giggled. “But guess what? I got a text from April earlier, when you were screaming your lungs out in the woods about drenching me in your cum.” Raph flushed in anger but Mikey started massaging his shoulders. “She got Casey to stop at a nice Italian restaurant, about thirty minutes from here. You will get to have coffee, be warm, eat, and drink. What do you think? I’m craving pizza!”</p><p>Mikey has that huge grin on his face and Raph remembered very well his promise to never go to any restaurant with him. Who was that fucker of Casey Jones to begin with? Was it a real man and not made-up bullshit invented to bait him like a carrot since the morning?</p><p>Mikey did all of it out of love for their Boss and him and he was too tired to oppose, if this was Leonardo’s order he wandered around. And he really wanted a coffee and some spaghetti with meatballs as big as a golf ball.</p><p>“Sound good.”</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Purple shirt  and meatballs.</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks to Sunday for the beta!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Champagne is no different from a Starbucks latte. I’m so sick of it,” Donatello mumbled and Leo cast on him a concerned look. “Anyway, Starbucks is overrated.” Donnie slammed his hand on the table to make his point. It was something very out of character for him. “They always run out of almond milk. Why give us the frigging choice if they don’t have any, anyway?” Don was so carried away, he was not even aware of the salacious eyes of Slash on him anymore. “They’re lucky I ain’t dairy and soy intolerant. I would sue their asses.”</p><p>Yes, for Don to be so crude in his language and not even making any sense, it was because he was as drunk as a sailor and Leo wanted to facepalm. As if the actual situation wasn’t tricky enough with the horny mob boss in front of them! A single mistake would bring them back to square one and Leo wouldn’t be able to stand another single word about handing over Raphael, without beheading Slash. He couldn’t do that, unfortunately, and it wasn’t because he had fewer men around. Meeting between leaders in a public place was a truce if they were in a war, but his Yakuza’s group has no business with Slash’s. It would be tenfold bad if in a moment of temper Leonardo killed him. Anyway, he and Don had been thoughtfully body searched. Katana was hard as hell to hide, anyway. But the fact was that they were not armed and Slash was the biggest turtle he ever met.  Raph was big, but Slash was bulkier, and even if he was actually sitting, Leo estimated his height to be over 7'feet. </p><p>Leonardo had figured that alcohol would perhaps make them leave sooner for a hotel and make Slash forget about his initial goal. They had ordered two Champagne bottles as Slash continued with his tequila. But his damn bottle was empty already and Slash wasn’t looking even a little tipsy. Leonardo supposed that such a huge body needed more. He snapped his fingers to ask for a refill for Slash, hoping it wouldn’t take too long. </p><p>Don couldn’t drink one more glass before making a fool of himself and Leonardo at the same time. </p><p>At first, Leo hadn’t minded Don drinking, even if he was filling his glass to the rim and drank a little too fast, pouring down two full glasses when Leo wasn’t even at the half of his first. Donatello often shared wine with him and so he was used to it. Donnie was the only one with refined tastes in their family. Raph was more into beer and Mikey was more into anything sweet. So, he hadn’t expected Don to be so affected by a few glasses. He handled his alcohol pretty well as someone who was used to sharing sake cups with other criminal lords. He had assumed Donatello was the same, having never seen him drunk, but perhaps, he had underestimated Don’s faculty to hold his liquor. </p><p>Well, Leo supposed that Don went overboard a little because of the bomb Slash unleashed on them: Karai had a baby and of course, it was from Leonardo. Don knew both of them enough to be sure of who was the father. Leonardo guessed it was more the fact that Leo didn’t say anything about her than him actually cheating that had hurt the genius. Raph and Mikey picked up partners regularly, but they didn’t make a mystery of it and Don didn’t make a big deal of it, either. Don only wrinkled his snout when Mikey talked about how sex with a one-legged partner was an experiment he recommended because of the wider access to the “fun zone.” He was even less contraried with Raph’s one-night affairs; at least he wasn’t pretending to have a rubber allergy so he didn’t have to wear protection.</p><p>Thinking of protection made the Yakuza leader remember the time he didn’t wear one and Leo cursed himself. Don had every right to be utterly pissed. No one would be surprised if one day Mikey brought back a few “love children” or even Raph, but Leo was supposed to know better.</p><p>Anyway, if he had to be honest, he knew Donatello’s feelings toward him weren’t exactly the same as he had for Raphael and Mikey. The fact that they were feeling that Leo refused to acknowledge, like he refused to recognize the greedy light in Raph’s golden orbs sometimes. Leonardo couldn’t have a monogamous relationship with Don without hurting Mikey and Raph. Anyway, he didn’t want to have a monogamous relationship. They all brought to him something he needed. Was it selfish of him to love all of them? </p><p>So, he refused to be exclusive with Don as he refused to bottom for Raph. Oddly, Mikey was the least demanding in their relationship. He was as jealous as the others of Leo’s attention but didn’t ask for something specific from Leo apart from sucking his cock daily. It was Mikey’s more relaxing side.</p><p>But talking about the pros and cons of his actual relationship status wasn’t the matter now. His three brothers-slash-lovers have in common a profound hatred of any outsider sliding into their Boss’ pants and there wasn’t anyone they were warier of than Karai. Usagi was slightly below on the Ritcher scale of their jealousy. It was the reason Leonardo didn’t ask for help from any of them in the negotiations with Slash. Raph was family, it was a private matter and he was sure that if Raph knew he had been kept on the bench while Usagi could play hero, he would never hear the end of it! </p><p>Don was the one doing his best to placate his brothers, insisting on Leonardo’s absolute fidelity. The way Don pictured him Leonardo wasn’t just any Yakuza Boss but a noble, pure, loyal Paladin. Donnie was still suspicious, like that time he stuck him with Mikey at the dinner with Usagi. Leonardo had spent a great deal of time proving to Don he had been wrong when he had come back. He had fucked Don hard when his second lieutenant’s ass was still probably throbbing from the spanking he got. Donatello didn’t complain because he has a masochist streak and also, because Don was actually glad and relieved to have been proved wrong. Leonardo never really suffered more from their jealousy except for those kinds of childish reactions because as faithful as he was, indeed. Karai was a little bump on the road...</p><p>But this Karai bump was changing the whole situation, now. Don’s jealousy switch was on and Leo doubted it could be turned off anytime soon.</p><p>If they survive this little encounter with Raph’s brother-as Leo intended to- Don would never let him live it down. When Don held a grudge, it could be less flashy than Mikey but it was even worse. Don would make sure to put a tracker on him and the surveillance would drive Leonardo crazy. It was almost tempting to get killed here, instead.</p><p>“Do you know how Champagne became a trend among nobility?”Don asked rhetorically, pulling on Leo’s sleeve. “It was the Marquise of Pompadour's favorite wine because she said it was the only wine a woman could drink without becoming ugly. She was such an influencer…” he slurred.”I wonder how many followers she would have for her macaroon pictures…” Donatello was filling his glass again, almost twisting the Champagne bottle to get the last drop from it.</p><p>“At least, she was pretty, elegant, and feminine! A true lady! She was the patron of many artists, not some weapon and drug dealer!”Don suddenly burst and Leo knew what was coming. Of course, the Pompadour would have been a lovely mistress, but Leonardo supposed her greatest merit for Don right now was that she didn’t sleep with Leonardo. </p><p>Leo decided that was enough. Even as he felt he’d had enough wine, he stretched out his hand to take away Donatello’s glass and drink it himself but Don slapped his hand away and drank the full glass in one gulp. Despite being pissed Leo still hid his annoyance, to not spoil the mood, that was supposed to turn steamy enough for them to move from this location. </p><p>“You are very knowledgeable about the royal mistresses, Donnie,” he cut, but still trying to stay in his slutty character, by keeping a soft voice. “I didn’t know it was one of your hobbies to read about them.” Indeed, it was surprising. Donatello was very serious about reading and the textbooks he has had nothing to do with love novels or courtesan biography.</p><p>“It’s not my fault, Raph kept those books in the glove compartment about legendary lovers and stuff,” Don said, hip-cupping. At the name of his brother Slash’s eyes took on a different gleam and Leo kicked Don under the table. This wasn’t the time to remind him Raphael had sometimes a very sweet, unexpected, adorable side. But the so-called genius didn’t even notice. “When I have to wait in the car for you to finish slaughtering people I have nothing else to do!”Donatello exclaimed. “It’s has nothing to do with me, having a mistress! I’m a faithful lover!”</p><p>Right, Donatello was upset. Leo would make up to him at home, but for now, Leonardo had to make something of Donatello’s drunk rambling, and fast for them to finally move on.</p><p>“Excuse him,” Leonardo said. “The so-called pregnancy of the Foot leader had upset him.”Leonardo insisted on the so-called. “He is so possessive of Raphael.” He put the emphasis on Raph’s name to remind Don this wasn’t the time to throw a jealous tantrum. “But as I said, I doubt it is true. Raph has a thing for a very submissive, docile, partner. I doubt Oroku Karai fits in that category.”</p><p>“Of course, I am upset because of that bitch.” For once, Leonardo didn’t scold one of his brothers to have shown disrespect toward Karai. Usually, Donatello was the most respectful one, but today, Leo agreed to let him have a free pass.  “Many Queens and favorites get rid of rivals by poison. They got caught because they have the hump, but not the smarts.” Donatello touched his forehead. “But I’m a genius. Raphael would never know I did that,” he sneered to himself, emphasizing too on Raph’s name. Leonardo wondered if where he was, Raph was sneezing every time they talked about him like in the Japanese belief.</p><p>Donatello was now rambling something that sounded like a death threat but Leo dismissed Don’s nonsense. The important thing was that Don’s bitterness could indeed seem like a fit of real genuine anger for Raph, the poor creature who did nothing wrong except to have an asshole as a brother. “I need a smoke,” Don suddenly declared, out of nowhere, fidgety and Leo frowned, watching Don lean over the table to reach Slash. </p><p>“Do you have a cigarette?” Donatello asked in his softest, most velvety voice. “I need to suck on something to cool down.”</p><p>Leo was so shocked by Donatello’s flirty behavior, he could only gasp as Slash lit up a cigarette for Don who gently leaned his head to drag on it. It wasn’t that Raph had told the truth about Don smoking that stunned him, but how Don was familiar with Slash crawled under his skin in a very bad way. </p><p>It was time to leave.</p><p>“When Don wants to smoke, he has other needs as well,” he tried to say with a light-hearted tone. Despite his disgust, he stretched out his hand to stroke Slash. “What about a deal? If you make both of us cum twice before you do, I will get rid of Raph.” Leonardo made a dismissive gesture before flashing a grin he hoped was inviting. “So?”</p><p>Slash barely hesitated a few seconds after a last, lustful look on Donatello. Donnie rewarded him with a wink and a kissy face and Leonardo had to use all his self-restraint to not flip the table and stab the motherfucker in front of them. He had no idea if Don was only playing an act to trick Slash with him or if it was payback for Leo cheating with Karai, but whatever it was, he hated the burning hole in his chest and the violent desire to thrash the place.</p><p>“So that’s how you feel when you are hurt by your loved one,” he told himself, digging his fingers in his pants, his jaw strained to hold a smile. He tried to focus his mind on Raph, picturing his smug grin and eyes full of fire. To save him, he could bear Don’s antics. He thought of Mikey as well, who was doing so well with the job his boss entrusted him with. The need to hold on to them and kept them hidden from lustful looks overwhelmed him.</p><p>“I’m sorry, I need to go to the restroom,” Donnie said. Leonardo stared as Don stood and walked to the bathroom, his hips rolling in a very uncharacteristic manner. </p><p>“Why not,” Slash agreed and it took a moment for Leo to remember what exactly. It was rare that the Yakuza Boss focus was off. Slash was burning holes in Donatello, undressing him with his eyes and Leonardo tried again to cling to Raph’s image, printing it over Slash’s. He had a very disturbing gaze, with his mismatched eyes, one lime green, and the other one yellow. Mikey was supposed to be psychotic but still, his eyes showed more soft emotion than this one. For now, the only kind of emotion Leo could read in Slash: undisguised lust.</p><p>“That one seems so needy, I bet he will burst in the car on our way,” the bigger mutant said, licking his lips in appreciation. “With him, I would win the bet before getting to the closest love hotel.”</p><p>This was bad, Leo had hoped Slash would keep his hands to himself at least to the hotel where he would have more space to do what he had in mind. As resolute he was to get out of there, he wasn’t sure he could witness Don being groped.</p><p>“But you, you seem like a tougher cookie.” Slash had a grin showing off his sharp teeth. “I will believe you’re my bro bitch when you bounce on my cock.”</p><p>Leonardo replied with something witty that his own brain didn’t record about Slash’s size. It was convincing enough for him to stand up when Don was back.</p><p>“Enough time wasted.”</p><p>****</p><p>“How far til the restaurant, Mikey?”Raph didn’t mean to sound like a complaining bitch but after having wandered in the woods and a creepy asylum for hours under the freezing rain he was kinda tired. At least it had stopped raining. But his clothes were so soaked that he had to change. Go figure that while he ran away, Mikey didn’t let go of the Hawaiian shirt bag. It had been the only option and when a grinning Mikey had handed him the pink shirt, Raph had to hold back from punching him again. He had used the pink one to dry himself off and had put on the purple. Even if he was sure as fuck the Boss would never wear something as ridiculous as a Hawaiian shirt, he didn’t put on the blue. It would have been highly disrespectful to Leonardo to use something meant for him. So now, he wore Don’s purple shirt with white flowers and he felt like dying in shame every minute. He couldn’t believe he would have to wear it in a public place. They would have to shop for something else the minute that they leave the shithole. He still has his leather jacket to hide his guns, but still, he was looking so lame. Thanks, Jesus, the Boss couldn’t see him like that. The worse had been how Mikey had insisted Raph should thank him for his foreseen insight to get those shirts. </p><p>“Little Raphie is tired?”Mikey mocked. “We’ve been walking for barely thirty minutes.” Thirty minutes, his ass, Raph thought. He was sure as hell it been longer than that. “To take a walk is healthy you know?”Mikey continued. He turned his head, casting on him a big grin. “Makes you reconnect with nature.”</p><p>“Fuck you!” Raph snarled. “As if a nutcase like you could give health tips! You always slack on training!” The fact was that his damn legs hurt! Walking on blessed concrete wasn’t so bad, but the damn mud sucked the foot in. “As you know, when I want to go from point A to point B, I’m used to riding my bike!” </p><p>Despite that now he knew the reasons why Mikey had driven him crazy the whole day, it was something Raph still couldn’t stomach. His bike had been stolen and he was walking in the opposite direction of where his baby was. Or well, he supposed since he had no signal on his phone. Anyway, it hurt.</p><p>“Don will figure out something,” Mikey exclaimed carefreely. “I’m sure when he tuned up your bike last time, he put some Transformers upgrades on it. Your bike will knock the guy off and ride back home!”</p><p>The fact Mikey was actually spouting nonsense to cheer him up prevented Raph from drawing his guns and shooting him in the head.</p><p>“How do you know where we’re going?” Raph asked again. “Last time we went to a shopping center, you got lost after dragging your feet and you got brought in by the security guard at the main desk like you were a five-year-old brat! The Boss had to fetch you! What a shame for a bodyguard,” he taunted. It was payback for Mikey being so carefree about his beloved bike. </p><p>“Pff! It didn’t happen like that!”Mikey protested. He didn’t say what the true version was. Of course, he couldn’t since it happened exactly as Raph told it. “Hey, what do you think the Boss is planning as a surprise for you?”</p><p>Raphael took it as it was, a way to sidetrack the convo from the time Mikey had been lame enough to get lost. But he couldn’t help but think about it. Why did he get a surprise? It wasn’t his birthday. Lately, he did nothing good deserving any praise. Damn, his greatest deeds were to get the right laptop and the good brand of liquid paper on his office supplies errands for Don.</p><p>“I think the Boss is planning to give you his ass,” Mikey said thoughtfully and Raph stopped right in his tracks. </p><p>“Come again?” he mumbled, before coming to his senses. Mikey, the little son of a bitch was messing with him. “Don’t you dare fuck with me, unless you have a death wish,” he bellowed, suddenly very angry. Mikey had just hit the bullseye again, nailing Raph’s most secret desire. Just hearing it voiced made Raph feel how wrong it was. To have sexual fantasies about his Boss bottoming for him hit higher on the Billboard chart of reasons to disown him than wearing Leonardo’s shirt. “Shut the fuck up or I will make ya!”</p><p>Mikey had that smug face that made Raph’s blood pressure peak. That little shit knew Raph was dying with envy to ask him WHY Mikey thought Leonardo was considering it. Raph wouldn't give him that pleasure.</p><p>To get too angry would make Mike twice as eager to poke at the wound and so, Raph resumed walking, without looking like he gave a fuck.</p><p>“Right Mikey, the Boss is so thirsty for my cock, it took him a whole day to prep himself,” Raph snickered. “I pack so much, he needs to brace himself! You know that, right?” He uttered a sarcastic chuckle. “Where is Donnie-boy in your scenario? Lubing our Boss’ ass to make it nice and smooth for me?” </p><p>Despite trying to sound casual, there was a hitch in his tone and he hated himself for it. He knew Mikey could be a nutjob, he wasn’t a snitch, so it wasn’t the issue, but the little fucker already has a thing about using someone's weak spot against them.</p><p>“I think you’re the one craving a good dicking, Mike. Let's make a deal, if in ten minutes my ass is sitting at a restaurant, I will pounce on yours in the restroom while waiting for my meatball spaghetti.”</p><p>Raphael wasn’t sure if Mikey was taking his sweet time on purpose, but even if it was to follow Leonardo’s order, Raph had little patience left. </p><p>“Oh, I know a shortcut,” Mikey started to reply like Raph had supposed he would. “We will have enough time to have a little smoke before.”</p><p>Raph’s eyes bulged as he saw the spliff in Mikey’s hand. Of course, if Mikey didn’t drop the shopping bag, he didn’t drop the weed.</p><p>“I rolled them while we were playing hide and seek,” he explained shamelessly. "It's still Reggae Monday!"</p><p>Raph shut his eyes, balled his fist and counted one to ten once in English and another time in Spanish to be sure to calm down enough and not beat the shit out of Mikey who was rolling weed joints peacefully while Raph was losing his mind looking for him.</p><p> “We don’t have the time, and in our current situation, it’s irresponsible” Raph argued, when he was calm enough. “And I’m not in the mood!” It was totally useless for Raph to deny he didn’t smoke weed. That prick must have tailed and spied on him. For such an attention whore and drama queen like Mikey was; it was surprising how sneaky he could be when he wanted to.</p><p>As expected, Mikey didn’t give a shit about Raph’s refusal and reason and sat on a big rock. </p><p>“You’re the baby one whining your legs hurt,” Mikey argued back quietly as he pulled out his Tinkerbell lighter. “We have a day off, so it’s not like we are getting wasted on working hours. And this is all about putting you in the mood! You need to chill.” He took a long drag like he was drinking the most delicious margarita. “Ah, damn, that guy was a dick head, his stock is good,” he puffed with appreciation. Here,” he handed the joint. “So you won’t be nervous later on with the Boss.”</p><p>At this unexpected sentence, Raph took a drag too. It would only take one little puff for Mikey to shut up. </p><p>“Stop with that,” he said again, releasing the smoke.”The Boss would be mad if he knew the kind of bullshit you said about him.”</p><p>Mikey hummed a song as he was scrolling through his phone.</p><p>“Here; the Top 10 Reggae Songs Mix For Ganja Smokers,” he exclaimed as the melody started. </p><p>“We aren’t there for ten songs, Mikey,” Raph insisted, handing him the spliff back. “Two at tops! I can’t get stoned in the open! What if something happens?”</p><p>“What if something happens?” Mikey mocked, imitating Raph’s voice. “Come on, Mom!”Mikey pulled on his hand to drag him to the ground. “Give me this moment, shit! I could be cozy at home too if it wasn’t for you and this pain in the ass surprise the Boss is preparing for you!” Mikey inhaled deeply before passing the joint back to Raph. “Have you any idea how hurt I am? The Boss is spoiling you, not me!”</p><p>It was kinda a good point and Raph took a moment to muse over the whole situation. Even if it explained why Mikey had been so damn insistent about dragging Raph around, the surprise thingy was fishy. Raph saw no reason for the Boss to go out of his way so much for him. He was so caught in his train of thought, he didn’t notice Mikey lighting up another joint for him.</p><p>“You did lie to me a lot today, Mikey.” He took another drag. Why not finish it at that point? He was in the middle of fucking nowhere. The Boss wouldn’t appear out of the wood to scold him. “Who’s this fucker Casey Jones, anyway?” he asked angrily. “Did that son of a bitch exist for real?”</p><p>“He does.” Mikey released a puff, smirking. The dick was probably happy he had got Raph exactly where he wanted. “And we chased him exactly for the reason I told you. He owes me $78 because he asked April for some extra. I know he will protest some shit like he is April’s boyfriend, but they’re exes! So, he had to pay to use her!” </p><p>Raphael was rather surprised that a part of Mikey’s story was true, but when he mentioned the ex thing, he shook his head.</p><p>“This isn’t your business, Mike. Why are you so riled up about it? Are you in love with her or something?” It would be cute, but Raph wasn’t sure how he felt about it. Their foursome relationship had been going on for a while and he had grown used to Mikey’s craziness and very sweet ass too. And what about his blow job? Raph wasn’t sure how he would go through his days without any. There was no way the Boss would suck his dick and even if Don was rather good at giving head when he was in the mood, he didn’t do it with Mikey’s enthusiasm and skills.</p><p>“Hahaha, you’re so cute, Raphie!” Mikey smiled at him, his eyes gleaming in the sunset. “But you’re stuck with me for a while!” He showed off his tattooed forearm. “Until death do us part, this is how it is! As I will leave the Boss to you and Donnie. You’re two bad fucks!”</p><p>“I’m not a bad fuck!” Raph bellowed but when he heard Mikey’s burst of laughter, he chuckled too. Weed did make him mellow and for once, to not worry and overthink his relationship. </p><p>“Hm, I’m not sure about that,”Mikey took a last drag on his joint. Bewildered Raph noticed his was at the end too. “I didn’t try you out,” he joked. “What if you lend me your ass? I could give you my honest feedback.”</p><p>“You!”</p><p>Raph punched Mikey’s shoulder and he dropped on his shell giggling and in the sunset, despite the crisp Fall early evening, it was a sweet moment.</p><p>Mikey’s stomach gurgled and they both locked eyes. Mikey couldn’t pretend Raph was the Princess needing a meal. He was hungry too.</p><p>“In about five-ten minutes there’s a road. We go South for about five minutes and there’s a restaurant called “Benito’s Familial Cafe and Pizzeria.”</p><p>“Is it the place where you refused to use a foam cup because it wasn’t biodegradable and offered to fill your glass with a severed head because it was?” Raph asked, dubious. “Because I bet they remember you and have a poster in the back about not letting you in ever again.”</p><p>“Did I do that?” Mikey seemed to not remember. “I know the coffee was good. I don’t remember if I used a cup, but you’re right! Foam is evil! It takes 500 years to forever for them to decompose. Indeed a head would be a much more ethical choice!”</p><p>Raph snickered. Mikey had been right. His legs weren’t as heavy anymore. </p><p>“What? Do you believe I don’t know what ethical means? Is that so, Raph? Well, fuck you because I do!”</p><p>Raphel raised his hands, promising he didn’t think such a thing, even if in fact, he kinda did. But Mikey was so susceptible. </p><p>They walked to the road, Mikey bitching about why everyone thought he was illiterate. It was indeed true they all assumed Mikey was and maybe that was unfair. Raph promised to himself he would give more credit to Mikey in the future.</p><p>When Raph saw the red neon light flashing, spelling the word Pizza, he was even more in the mood to worship Mikey. They did it; they joined civilization again. He could sit on some leather covered seat, in a heated place and have a hot drink. Damn, he was almost getting hard from it. He was so happy he pulled Mikey to him to kiss him. It had the result of making Mikey stop his bitching immediately.</p><p>“If the food is good Mikey, I promise to fuck you so good, you won’t walk straight!” he vowed after having broken the kiss.</p><p>“What about you let me fuck you?” Mikey suggested smugly, licking his wet lips and Raph despite being in an excellent mood for the last twenty minutes or so, snatched his wrist. That had been twice Mikey brought that up and he needed to make something clear.</p><p>“Don’t even think about it!” he growled. “It’s already bad enough…”Raphael cut himself, knowing very well what Mikey was intending to do. Mikey enjoyed bottoming for him, but what Mikey enjoyed even more was to put his nose in other people business. Mikey was fishing to know the truth. Maybe the whole surprise was a set up only to make Raph spill the beans. </p><p>He walked with great strides, in a hurry now to get inside and eat his damn emotions. No wait, he didn’t really think that; he wasn’t a girl to eat his emotions. He noticed the van in the parking lot as Mikey had described it and it reminded him again of his dear bike. He pushed the door open, not listening to Mikey cracking jokes.</p><p>He spotted the red-haired whore immediately. At his arrival, she glanced up. She had very beautiful eyes and would be probably even prettier if she didn’t use so much make-up. She was sitting in front of a man with black hair and he guessed that was the guy who owed that $78.</p><p>“Apriiillll!”Mikey's shout made a few customers turn toward them and Raph almost facepalmed. if Mikey really intended to bust Jones’ kneecaps, this wasn’t a great start.</p><p>“Mikeeeey!” she yelled the same and she stood up to throw herself into Mikey's arms. Raph rolled his eyes and curious to see the guy that had been used to bait him he walked to the table. </p><p>“Hey, hello Mr. Jones,” Raph said, in that idle voice he used to deceive people about his real intentions as he took details of him. He was tall, and muscular, and his broken nose showed the guy wasn’t a stranger to very vicious fights. </p><p>Casey Jones cast on him an unimpressed look and Raph was slightly surprised. People weren't able to keep eye contact with him usually. </p><p>“So, you are there,”Casey said. “I won’t have to drive to Canada. That’s a relief. I didn’t even have the time to pack my things before I got dragged on this nonsense of a tour.”</p><p>“You too?”Raph snapped his head toward Mikey and April were chatting excitedly and Raph understood that Casey had probably been pushed to run away from him as he had been pushed to chase him down. Wow, he actually felt sorry for the guy. “I got forced into tracking you down to give you a beating. That knucklehead,” he pointed Mikey. “Says you owe us $78.”</p><p>“I’m not giving you shit to have sex with my girl,” Casey said very calmly and Raph narrowed his eyes. It wasn’t the fact that Casey refused to give over the money. If she was Casey’s girl and he supposed she was if that guy followed her around like that, Raph wouldn’t force the money from him. Anyway, it was Mikey’s shady business and not his and the Boss would be angry. But what was weird was how that guy wasn’t even moved a bit by an anthro bigger than himself talking about wanting to give him a beating. Raph knew a lot of people who would actually piss themselves. “Wipe your ass with your money. Anyway, it’s loud talk for a guy wearing a purple Hawaiian shirt.”</p><p>Raph was so stunned about how cool the guy was after having insulted him-and dared to comment about the shirt- that his reflex to pull his guns was slowed down.</p><p>“Don’t fuck with my Casey!” April said. She turned toward Mikey. “Yes, I’m with him again. He had a hockey accident 18 months ago and spent weeks at the hospital! We aren’t even done with bills,” she told Raph. “Since then, he has no filter at all...and he can’t feel...emotions, well except anger, but he knows no fear.” In her eyes, Raphael read a lot of distress but also, sincerity. “He isn’t messing with you on purpose.”</p><p>Raph dropped himself in a chair in front of Casey Jones.</p><p>“Stop talking and look at the menu,” Casey said. “We’ve been waiting for you to drag your turtle asses here since forever, man. I can’t order because April told me it would be impolite or shit and I’m hungry!!”</p><p>It was a feeling Raph shared and so, he accepted to look at the menu.</p><p>“I’m hungry too, this isn’t because I’m your bitch,” he still warned. </p><p>“Yeah, right.” Casey has a snort. “I’m going to eat spaghetti with meatballs. I saw someone earlier ordering some. The meatballs were bigger than golf balls. I will take eight of those!” he said to the waiter who just came. “I want a Coke and a Chocolate Milkshake for dessert.” There was something that sounded like a challenge in Casey’s voice and Raph was almost amused. Was he challenging Raph into eating more?</p><p>April ordered a salad and Mikey after having asked the waiter a shitload of questions ordered the same damn Fettuccine Alfredo he always chose. Raph rolled his eyes at the No Parsley comment. Mikey suggested they get wine and April clapped her hands. They ordered a bottle of white and one of red and Raph shrugged. Wine wasn’t his scene, but he could drink some and take a pose like Donnie does.</p><p>“I will have the Wedding Italian soup, the melon-prosciutto appetizer, oh and the parmigiana eggplant. The Caesar salad and spaghetti with ten meatballs.” He smiled cockily at Casey. “For dessert, I will take a tiramisu and a cappuccino. But first thing, bring me a beer, please.”</p><p>“You order like a wealthy bastard for a guy chasing me down for 78 bucks,” Casey mocked.</p><p>“I don’t give a shit about your money, he does,”Raph corrected. He almost sobbed in happiness when they set the beer in front of him. He took a long swig and put it down with a sigh of satisfaction. </p><p>“Is it good?” Casey asked. “It wasn’t a brand that I know. Can I take a sip?”</p><p>Okay this guy was truly  a weirdo, even if it wasn’t his fault. Anyway, Raph was feeling benevolent now that his stomach was about to be filled. </p><p>The waiter brought Raph’s plate one after the other and he was in such a good mood, he didn’t mind Casey picking at his. It was kinda refreshing to meet new people not scared by them. </p><p>“It is why you are whoring yourself?” he asked April as he chewed on his eggplant. “To pay the hospital bills?”</p><p>“That’s why we broke up, even if I know I’m not as angry as I should feel, I don’t want my girl sleeping with guys to pay my bills,”Casey explained. “Anyway, I got a good job, now. I’m a repo guy. This is very useful with my handicap. People can beg me or threaten, I don’t give a shit.”</p><p>Raph nodded as April said she also wanted to pursue her study and University was damn expensive. Looked like Mikey told the truth for once. Casey talked about his crazy day, in that dispassionate tone of his and listening to it, Raph’s day seemed not too bad, but it was still him that had the shittiest day, he insisted. The proof? His stolen bike.</p><p>Casey agreed Raph won the competition of who had the worst day with that one. He proposed quietly to help Raph get it back. They could drive there with his van and Casey had no trouble holding the guy down or driving to the river to drop a body.</p><p>Maybe the day wasn’t all bad, and he just made a friend.</p><p>They brought April’s salad, he and Casey’s spaghetti, but Mikey’s fettucini was delayed and even if Mikey was behaving, drinking wine and eating some bread, Raph knew that good behavior couldn’t last forever.</p><p>“Hey you, bring my bro his plate!” he told a waiter. He poured himself a glass of wine and just ate his first meatball, when out of nowhere Casey asked:</p><p>“Are you from Texas?”</p><p>“Why? I have an accent?” Raph wondered wiping his mouth.</p><p>“No, but I saw a turtle that looked like you on the most wanted website,” he said with a shrug and Raph paled. “I have a cousin I bet with my father $150 bucks would end on that website before he reaches 40 and that’s why I check every day. That turtle is wanted for two murders in Texas.”</p><p>Dread filled Raph. He wasn’t afraid for himself but a theory was starting to emerge in his mind. Leonardo wasn’t up for any surprise, even less a sexual one. If the Boss asked Mikey to drag Raph away it was because he knew Raph was in trouble and he probably wanted to settle it by himself.</p><p>If his brother Slash was behind that….</p><p>He stood up at the same moment they brought Mikey’s plate. Raph snatched the parsley on it before Mikey even had the time to make a ruckus and grabbing Mikey, he threatened him with it.</p><p>“Spill the beans now Mikey or you will choke on this!” he warned. “What is the Boss up to?”</p><p>“I swear! I don’t know! He only said it was a surprise!”Mikey protested, wincing away from the parsley. “The way he’s been gazing at you lately, I was almost sure he was considering what I told you!”</p><p>Raph was far too pumped up on adrenaline to have any erotic scenario in his mind, but Mikey was probably telling the truth about not being in on the secret. After all, Mikey was Leo’s bodyguard, a job he was very proud of. To stay on the bench when his Boss was in danger wasn’t a hobby of Mikey either.</p><p>“You, can you drive us back to New York?” he asked Casey.</p><p>“Why not?”Casey replied as if Raph hadn’t asked him for a two hour long ride. “Can it wait until we are done eating?”</p><p>“I don’t think so.” He turned to the waiter that was still frozen on place with Mikey’s plate. “We will take it in a doggie bag and don't you dare bitch because I just saved your damn life!”</p><p>“But the good coffee?”Mikey asked. The wine and the weed had probably slowed him down but Raph had no time to explain. He asked the waiter for doggie bags for everything and four coffees.</p><p>They brought back everything in foam plates and cups and Raph warned Mikey. </p><p>“I don’t give a shit about evil foam Mikey and let me tell you why.” He gazed intensely at Mikey and he knew he had managed to make him feel his anxiety. “Because our beloved Boss is fighting a much worse evil.” </p><p>When he wanted to pull out his wallet to pay the three figures bill, Raphael realized that somewhere in the wood, he had dropped it.</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>We are in the voting period of the 2020 Affa. Don’t be left out! Make your preferences known!<br/>This is YOUR CHANCE to speak up about the stories you LOVE! The voting ballot will close MARCH 12, 12:01 am, Pacific time.</p><p>If you had the time to read all those stories last year, you have the time to vote!</p><p>Please take the time to vote! Every single vote matters!</p><p> https://docs.google.com/forms/d/e/1FAIpQLSe1CbVsSKWx-gBNT4MAsVd3zUTf2VPcNtpT-lriIzDY34CiRQ/viewform</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>